


The Mountains Are Calling And I Must Go

by VintageSnakes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abuse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno they're still kind of jerks but jerks with Feelings, I love slimy boi and the trash rat and I wanted to write this for them, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roman and Remus have shitty parents, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSnakes/pseuds/VintageSnakes
Summary: There lives a warlock in the mountains, and Remus is determined to hunt him down.





	1. The Mountains Are Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally finished at 2 in the morning, so I'll go back to fix any mistakes. But I had to get it out. 
> 
> Warnings for Roman's and Remus's parents being pretty shit, self deprecation and sympathetic Deceit & Remus

There lived a warlock in the mountains.

  
At least that was what Remus was counting on. So far he hadn’t gotten a glance of the fucker yet, but he was nothing but optimistic.

He spurred his horse on for what felt like the thousandth time that hour. Realistically, Remus knew that the mare was exhausted and they both needed sleep soon. But he didn’t want to waste time resting when he could find his goal (hopefully) any minute now! The sun was nearly setting and he wanted to explore as much ground as possible while he could still travel without risking falling down one of the mountain’s cliffs, that twisted alongside the path he was following.

_What would it be like to fall down from such a height? Would he crunch his head on the spikey rocks below? Splatter his brain in a pretty pattern on the rocks- Or maybe he would fall with his feet first, causing his bones to rip through his flesh and-  
_  
Remus shook his head to chase away the thoughts like an annoying fly. Usually he would delight in thinking all the options through, but not right now. He had a mission goddammit, and it needed all his attention.

\--

He had heard all the stories of this warlock figure. All the vague whispers that people would delight in telling and listening to, despite the fear. The warlock ate children who got lost in the woods; he took young men and women to experiment on them in his hidden castle. Tell him your name, and he would take control over your mind. He hid away in the Desolate Mountains, waiting for the day he could capture the kingdom for himself. He was the kingdom’s greatest threat. The warlock was a_monster_.  
  
At this point of the stories Remus always interrupted saying that he thought “Desolate Mountains” was a really lazy fucking name, and honestly? Where was the name giver’s creativity? This was always followed by the storyteller and listeners screaming at him to_get away, we never invite you for a reason, we don’t want you here, how did you even get in here_but Remus always prided himself in asking the questions people would rather not ask, hear or experience.  
  
That’s how he found himself at one point sitting atop the worktable of the court sorcerer.  
“So this warlock fellow-”  
“Your Grace, could you kindly_get off my work?”  
_  
“How would one kill him? Is it like vampires? Stake through the heart? Although really, you can kill_anything_with a stake through the heart, why do vampires think they’re so special?”  
  
Remus sent a wide grin towards the purple-clad figure on the other end of the table, who was glaring at him so hard his pupils were barely visible through the dark marks around his eyes. The court sorcerer looked ready to summon the shadows he controlled so effortlessly, and have them throw Remus out of the nearest window. Ha, jokes on him though! That would be considered treason!  
  
“Or is it more like witches? Burn him at the stake? Or drown him? Heh, have you ever wondered what it would feel like to drown?”  
  
“Geez, why don’t you go to one of the garden’s fountains and find out?” Virgil bit out through gritted teeth.  
  
Remus fell back cackling, rolling in the sorcerer’s precious notes for good measure.  
“You’re so funny Virge! The funniest little shadow we got around here!”  
  
“Look,_your Grace,_” Virgil bit out the title like it was an insult. “If I knew anything about the warlock in the mountains, I would tell you-”  
  
“Oh come ooooooooon!” Remus whined. “You do magic, you gotta know how to end him somehow! Give me something to work with! Chop his head off? Recite some spells? Ooh what’s this??”  
  
Virgil quickly snatched the bottle with the bubbling silver liquid away from Remus’ curious hands.  
  
“This is an erosion potion.” Virgil grumbled. “One drop and a rock the size of a man will melt away like water.”  
  
“How fun! Have you ever used it on people?”  
  
“_What?_No, of course not-!”  
“Well you should, for science’s sake- Logan would appreciate the experiment!”  
“You know I highly doubt he would-”  
  
“Ooooh, why don’t we ask the scholar himself that? Bet the nerd would love to participate-!”  
  
“LOOK,” Virgil took a very deep breath through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. “No one knows how to defeat the warlock, okay?? If I knew, I would have done it years ago!”  
  
“Boooo, you’re no fun.”  
  
“Hell, if anyone could kill him,” Virgil continued on, ignoring Remus. “That person would be hailed as a hero! But knights and heroes who go in the mountains disappear without a trace, and we can’t-”  
  
Virgil’s sentence was cut off when a green and black blur tackled him to the ground. Letting out a litany of curses, he went to push the squirming prince off of him, but he stopped in his tracks when he looked at Remus’ face. The prince’s lips were turned in the most manic grin Virgil had ever seen on him, and his eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
“ ‘Hailed like a hero…?’ ” Remus whispered. “Are you sure about that…?”  
  
“Uuhm… Yes?” Virgil answered.  
  
“AWESOME!!” Remus screamed in his face, before scrambling up and running from the room in a flurry of thrown about papers and slamming doors. Virgil sat up, bewildered at the sudden exit. But eventually he shrugged. At least he had some peace and quiet now…  
  
Remus didn’t stop running until he burst into his room, where he changed into his best traveling clothes, put on his warmest cloak and started grabbing his favourite weapons to bring with him, along with his beloved morning star that he grabbed off the wall. After that he ran to the castle’s kitchens, where under wild protests of the cooks he shoved various foods and a water bottle in his bag. Then he proceeded to dash to the stables, where he screamed at the nearest stable boy to prepare his favourite mare for traveling.  
  
“Remus?” A voice behind him asked. When Remus whirled around, he was faced with the confused stare of his twin brother. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“No time to talk bro-bro!” Remus hauled himself up the horse. “I’m off to kill the warlock that lives in the mountains!”  
  
“Wait,_what?”_Roman’s mouth fell open. “Are you_nuts?_You can’t just-”  
  
“Don’t wait up for me!” Remus yelled as he spurred his horse in a gallop, out of the castle’s gate._“BYYYYEE!!”_

\--

That was three days ago. Three days where he barely slept, ate while riding and only ever stopped to allow himself and his horse the bare minimum of rest. And now here he was, leading the mare on coiling paths through the treacherous cliffs and the dwindling treeline. But he_still_hadn’t caught a glimpse of this supposed warlock. Or his stupid hidden castle! Although, Remus considered, if he could easily find it he supposed it was a pretty shit hidden castle.  
  
The last light of twilight was almost gone. Grumbling to himself, Remus reluctantly halted and stepped off his horse. After tying her to a nearby tree and giving her some water, Remus searched for firewood and made a small fire. As the shadows lengthened Remus grumpily stared into the flames.  
  
Tomorrow he would search harder. He would find that son of a bitch, chop his head off and bring it gift wrapped back to his mother and father. Then he would get a statue, and a song written for him, and-  
  
Had it been this misty the whole time?  
  
Remus quickly sat up, his hand flying to his morning star. Tendrils of mist had surrounded him, and moved in closer with a fluidity and grace that reminded Remus of how Virgil would move shadows in his hand. Excitedly Remus got up his feet, swinging up his weapon and a frenzied giggle leaving his mouth.  
  
_Finally finally finally-!!  
_  
“Show yourself!!” He yelled.  
  
“You’re a long way from home, sir knight.” A dark, crooning voice answered him.   
  
Remus twisted around. In the light of the fire, Remus could make out the tall, slender figure of a man standing among the trees. The mist seemed to curl itself around the man, like a cat greeting it’s master. The man was dressed in all black, and a large hood was pulled over his head, shielding his face away from Remus’ eyes.  
  
Remus squinted at the hooded figure. “Are you the warlock that lives in these mountains?” He asked. No use accidentally shanking the wrong guy. The man made a dismissive hand wave.  
  
“I suppose I am. But pray tell, who are-”  
  
Remus didn’t let him finish. With a vicious battle cry he lifted his morning star over his head and charged towards the hooded man. He swung his weapon towards the figure… And only met thin air. He stumbled, but quickly regained his balance to look for his target. Where the fuck did that slippery eel go?  
  
“My, aren’t you an impolite one.” Came the cool voice from behind him. Remus whipped around, seeing the warlock study him with a tilted head. Once more Remus charged at him full speed, hoping to strike his morning star right into the man’s side. But yet again, the man disappeared the second Remus tried to hit him.  
  
“What exactly are you hoping to gain from this?” The warlock’s voice came from his right. He appeared unbothered by the attacks or the furious glare Remus threw him.  
  
Remus once again ran to attack the man, and let out a frustrated screech when the warlock disappeared and reappeared behind him before he could land a blow.  
  
_“Stop moving!”_He hollered.  
“Let me think. Hmmmm, no.”  
  
This continued on for a minute, and Remus’ assaults only grew more frenzied with every failed hit. He grit his teeth so hard he was surprised he didn’t break his molars with the sheer force of it. His grip tightened on his morning star.  
_He was going to beat this guy to a bloody pulp. He was going to chop his stupid head off, and break every part of the rest of his body, grind his bones into dust, eat his fucking organs until nothing was left-!  
_  
“This is getting tiresome…” The warlock sighed.  
  
“Then actually come out and FACE ME, YOU-”  
_**“Look into my eyes.”**_The voice suddenly boomed from his right. Remus’ head turned so quickly his neck gave a painful crick, glee already flooding him because his target was_right there_all he had to was-  
  
Beautiful swirling golden eyes met his gaze. Remus stopped his movements abruptly. His mind was startled in unexpected silence, but he didn’t care or bother to question why. All he wanted to do was to keep staring into those golden eyes.  
  
“That’s right,” The smooth voice purred, and_oh._That was possibly even_better._The soft rumble of the warlock’s voice seemed to fill every nook and cranny of Remus’ head. Every crammed little corner emptied of its contents and instead replenished with gold and honeyed words.  
“Now darling,” The warlock hummed. “How about you throw all the weapons you have on you into that ravine over there, and then we’ll have a civilized conversation? Wouldn’t you like that?”  
  
Remus nodded and turned to stiffly walk towards the edge of the cliff. He immediately missed the golden gaze on him, so he swiftly went to work. First he threw his morning star down in the depths, followed by the sword on his side, then the daggers in his boots, the small axe and the blades on his belt, the kitchen knife he had grabbed last minute for good measure-  
Behind him the warlock chuckled.  
  
“I’m not sure if I should be scared or impressed.” The warm amusement in the man’s tone curled itself up in Remus’ chest and made him feel all kinds of weird and fuzzy. He wanted to make the other laugh and smile more, just to have that feeling all the time.  
Disposing his last weaponry down the cliff, Remus turned back towards the other. The warlock had sat himself down on a large boulder, and gave him a small nod.  
  
“Very good. Now come here.” The man beckoned with one finger. Remus didn’t need to be told twice. Eagerly he marched up towards the other man, and dropped himself on his knees in front of him. Before he could think about it, Remus buried his face into the other man’s lap, his fingers curling into the warlock’s pants’ leg. The warlock stiffened at the sudden contact, but Remus barely noticed. God, he just wanted to be closer,_closer-  
_  
“Well this is new...” The voice murmured above him. Remus froze. Fuck fuck fuck, he did something weird again, he had screwed up, why did he do that,_why was he like this-!  
_  
All panic was immediately silenced when a hand gently started carding through his hair. Sighing, Remus practically melted into the soft contact. A low keen left his throat at the feeling of sharp nails lightly grazing his head, causing the most pleasant shivers to roll down Remus’ spine.  
“Let’s try this again, shall we? You may call me Deceit. And what’s your name, bold knight?”  
  
Somewhere in his head an alarm bell started ringing, but Remus took that bell and beat it to a flat mash before kicking it right into the sun.  
“My name’s Remus… Remus Alveraz…” He muttered.  
  
“Oh my… Am I in the presence of genuine royalty?” Deceit played with the silver lock in Remus’ hair. “I feel_honoured_. To what exactly do I owe this privilege?”  
  
He should probably lie to him. In fact, lying was absolutely the best option if he wanted the soft touches to continue. However the second the possibility of lying crossed Remus’ mind his head seemed to clog with a dense fog. Above him the warlock gave a soft tut in disappointment.  
“No use lying to me dear,” Deceit slightly scolded. “Come now, you can tell me…”  
  
He didn’t want to, he absolutely did_not_want to, but the thick fog made even the smallest white lie seem like a herculean task.  
“I came here to kill you...” Remus relented quietly. Immediately the fog lifted from his mind. Weirdly though the hand didn’t stop caressing his hair.  
  
“Funnily enough, I figured that out that much.” The amusement was back, and with it the fuzzy feeling in Remus’ chest. “And why were you sent on such a quest, hmm? Didn’t whoever sent you warn you of the stories?_Those who enter the mountains shall never return_I do believe it was.”  
“I wasn’t sent by anyone,” Remus muttered. “I wanted to do this myself.”  
  
“Ah, that explains some of it,” Deceit said. “So why exactly did you want to do this then?”  
  
Remus opened his mouth, ready to answer with_for the glory of the kingdom, so his country would be free of fear, so the people could sleep easily again, so he could be their hero._Before even a syllable could leave his mouth the fog clouded his mind once more, even denser than before. His reasons choked on his tongue as he struggled to speak.  
  
“You’re lying, little prince. Not even to me, but to yourself. Which I always considered far worse than lying to the world.”  
  
The hand in Remus’ hair tightened and his head was turned sideways, so he could glance up at the man above him. The shining golden eyes were the only things visible under the hood and their beauty entranced Remus once more.  
“Tell the truth.” Deceit whispered.  
  
“I… I wanted…” Remus struggled to answer through the fog.  
  
**_“Tell the truth.”_**The warlock commanded. The power of the order settled heavily in Remus’ bones.  
  
“I just wanted people to see me.”  
  
The admission left him in a rush, and the mist in his head finally disappeared. Whatever Deceit had seemed to expect, this wasn’t it. The hand released his hair, and Remus immediately turned his head to hide his face back into the other man’s lap. The truth stung on his tongue.  
  
“Why exactly do you think people don’t see you…?” Deceit’s voice was thoughtful. “Aren’t you their beloved prince?”  
  
A bitter laugh left Remus before he could stop himself.  
“No no no no…_Roman_is the beloved one of the two of us. Perfectly charming_perfect_prince. People fall over their feet to wave at him, would chop their own kid’s fingers off for a chance to kiss his ass and all that shit, and I’m…” For once in his life Remus actually wanted to stop talking. But whatever spell was compelling him forced the truth out he had been ignoring for years. “I’m the spare. They don’t see me; they just see a failed version of Roman. The unwanted child. The family disappointment. Good for nothing, weird, scary, stupid freak of nature. Stupid, stupid,_stupid, stupid-!”  
_  
“Enough.” The order came out quiet like a hush, but Remus immediately stopped talking. Calmly he waited for Deceit to throw him off, to sneer and mock him for his not so royal behaviour. Perhaps the warlock would use him for ransom to get the kingdom from his mom and dad. Although, seeing as what Remus just admitted, it would probably be more likely he’ll just kill him and be done with it. He found that the thought didn’t really scare him.  
  
Just as he considered if Roman would miss him, Remus startled as he felt the warlock’s hand go back to ever so gently caressing his hair. Carefully he peeked back up to the other man. The golden eyes had lessened in their intensity, and Remus knew it was wishful thinking when he thought he saw sympathy in them.  
  
“Who made you believe that about yourself, little prince?” Deceit asked softly.  
  
The question surprised him. Remus shrugged.  
  
“It’s just the truth… I’ve always been the fuck up. I can’t do anything right. I couldn’t learn properly when I was a kid, my interests are weird, I’m too much…”  
  
“Too much of what?”  
  
“Everything! Too loud, too distractive, too grotesque, too annoying,” Remus rambled up from his head, repeating the words teachers, nannies, tutors, friends and family had told him over the years.  
  
_When he just couldn’t sit still during lessons, because why would he when there were thousands more interesting things to do._  
_**“You’re a bad example for the others!”**_  
_When he struggled with understanding the lesson material because he just couldn’t focus on it no matter hard he tried._  
_**“You’re just being lazy.”**_  
_When he rambled on about his favourite gruesome stories and fairy-tales almost without being able to stop because they were so interesting!_  
_**“I think he’s disturbed.”**_  
_When he played with the other children and made them cry when he played too rough, spoke too loud, told too many scary stories._  
_**“You’re a freak!”**_  
_When he pulled his twin brother along with his mischief and he ended up the only one being punished._  
_**“You’re a bad child.”**_  
_When his parents praised Roman, only to send disappointed glares towards him._  
_**“Why can’t you be more like your brother?”**_  
_Not good enough, no matter what he did._  
_Not good enough._  
_Not good enough._  
_Not good en_**_ough._**  
**_Not good enough._**  
**_NEVER GOOD ENOU-  
_**  
“Remus.”  
  
The soft voice jump startled Remus out of his spiral. His throat had tightened and his eyes were prickling. Without realizing he had tightened his fingers nearly painfully in the fabric of the warlock’s pants. He quickly loosened them.  
  
“ ‘m sorry…” Remus mumbled._Sorry I exist.  
_  
“No need…” Deceit shushed. “There’s no reason to apologize.”  
  
Silence settled between the two men for a while. The warlock sat in quiet consideration, while Remus tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He shut his eyes tightly to keep the prickling of tears back. Fuck, he thought he didn’t care… He thought he had hardened his heart enough that it stopped bothering him years ago, how no one could look at him without disgust or annoyance.  
  
Turns out he lied more to himself than he was willing to admit.  
  
Remus focused with all his might on the soft stroking of his hair that, despite everything, was still happening. He couldn’t quite believe his luck. Most people had shoved him away by now.  
  
“Now what I don’t understand yet,” Deceit finally spoke up. “Is why you thought killing me would help you?”  
  
Remus gave another half-hearted shrug.  
“I mean, you’re the country’s biggest enemy…”  
  
“Am I? My goodness, I feel_flattered_.” Deceit said flatly.  
  
“Roman always gets praise whenever he slays a monster… And he can’t come after you! Mom and dad made Roman promise them that he would never try to find and defeat you.” That had been when they were both teenagers.  
  
“… But they never made_you_promise not to do that?”  
  
Remus didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. His silence said enough. He heard Deceit take a very deep breath.  
  
“So you hoped that if you brought back my head, you would get their artificial praise and magically all their neglect would go away?” Deceit’s voice had taken a biting edge.  
  
“I guess… I mean, Virgil said that-”  
  
“Virgil?” The hand stopped moving, eliciting a small whine from Remus. “As in Virgil Storm?”  
  
“Yeah…” Remus was surprised. The warlock knew the court sorcerer? “He told me that the first person to kill you would be hailed as a hero…”  
“The basssstard…” The warlock hissed out. “I taught him_everything_he knows, and this is how he repays me? Ungrateful little whelp…”  
  
Deceit continued quietly scowling, and Remus was caught between giggling over the warlock calling the scary court sorcerer a whelp and begging him to continue stroking his hair. In the end he kept quiet, despite how difficult that was.  
Eventually Deceit finished his little rant, and silence fell once more. Remus didn’t mind, since Deceit absent-mindedly started to massage his scalp, which made him want to melt into a little puddle of princely goo.  
  
“You’ve been mistreated, little prince…” Deceit said. “Terribly mistreated. The world saw that you were different, and immediately labelled you as defective. But I’ll let you in on a little secret…”  
  
Remus stiffened when the warlock leaned down closer to him, and he felt the other man’s breath on his ear.  
“There is nothing wrong with you.” Deceit whispered. “That they refused to open their minds to the potential you possess, is their loss and their loss alone. You are not broken, you are not useless or anything they tried to make you believe. You are whole, my prince. Complete, just the way you are.”  
  
Deceit sat back up, and Remus couldn’t hold back the tears prickling in his eyes anymore. A sob left him, loud and ugly, while his body started to tremble. Deceit rubbed his back, gently shushing him all the while.  
  
“It’s alright,” Deceit murmured. “You’re alright… Sleep now, dear.”  
  
At the warlock’s words, Remus felt his eyelids and body grow heavy. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but it felt like a thick, warm blanket slowly embraced him. The last thing he heard before he fell into a deep slumber were Deceit’s words;  
“Sleep now, and you’ll see… The morning will come with a better future.”

\--

Waking up was a slow process. Remus felt like he was lazily floating down from a very warm cloud, and he didn’t quite wanted to be back on the ground just yet. He hadn’t slept this long and peacefully in_years_. So he stayed on that edge between sleeping and waking for as long as he could.  
  
When at last he blinked his eyes open, it took a few minutes of staring up at the dark wooden ceiling before he realized he didn’t recognize it.  
Wait, where was he…?  
  
Abruptly the memories of last night came flooding back. The mist, a soft hand in his hair, his impromptu confessions,_<s>and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.  
</s>_  
Wildly flailing Remus sat up and looked around. He was lying on a cot, and he had been covered with a soft wool blanket that he threw off with his sudden movements. To his right was a tall window, and in the final light of a distant sunset he could just make out the castle, his_home_on the horizon.  
  
Hold up, _sunset?_ Just how long had he been asleep?  
  
“Ah, so you’ve finally awakened.”  
  
Remus head whipped to his left, and he took in the rest of his surroundings. The room he was in had high ceilings, and every wall was covered in shelves filled to the brim with vials, jars and jugs. From the ceiling hung bones, dried herbs and something Remus recognized as massive dragon wings. A bookcase big enough to fit twice in his room was nestled in the far corner, stuffed with so many books that some were stacked in small piles in front of it.  
  
And illuminating the whole scene, a large cauldron sat on a simmering fire in the middle of the room, a yellow glow coming from the elixir being brewed in the iron pot. In front of the cauldron stood the warlock, his back to Remus. One of Deceit’s hands stirred the substance, while another grabbed a vial from a table next to him to add it’s contents to the elixir, another hand grabbed a handful of dried herbs to throw in as well, and yet_another_pair of hands held a book open-!  
  
Remus watched in utter fascination, as the warlock used no less than _six_ arms to work tirelessly to make the potion in the cauldron.  
  
“You’ve slept for quite some hours,” Deceit said, not stopping or taking his eyes off the cauldron. “I was already beginning to think I used too potent of a spell on you.”  
  
Remus’ mouth opened and closed again. Thousands of questions were racing through his mind, ranging from_Where the hell are we_to_What do you want from me_and_Are you aware you have six arms_but what he eventually settled on was;  
“Why did you bring me here?”  
  
Deceit’s actions stilled. Gently, he set down the supplies in his hands and Remus’ eyes widened when the extra four arms seemed to retract back into the warlock until with a shudder they had disappeared. Then Deceit finally turned around. The large hood of his cloak was still hiding his face.  
  
Slowly Deceit approached the cot, and Remus, who absolutely was not the type of person to get scared easily, pressed his back into the window behind him while his heart thumped in his throat. There was a vague thought passing through his head that maybe the glass would crack and he would plummet to his death after all, but it was quickly dismissed when the warlock stopped in front of him… And moved to pull back his hood.  
First Remus noticed dark brown hair, in messy curls. Then he saw how the left half of the warlock’s face was attractively covered in dark green scales, which ran from his forehead over his cheek into his neck and disappeared under his collar. His eyes were not swirling gold this time- Instead Deceit’s right eye was a dark hazel, speckled with golden flecks. The other… The other was a piercing yellow, with a split serpentine pupil.  
  
Those mismatched eyes took him in with a calculated look, and Remus’ heart started thumping louder, but no longer in fear. In fact, it started thumping so loud it felt like his heart wanted to tear violently through his ribs and flesh to get out. His stomach started doing all kinds of funny flip-flops as well. Distantly he was aware that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t quite bring it up yet to care.  
  
Deceit smiled, revealing fanged teeth, and brought one slender, clawed finger under Remus’ chin to close his gaping mouth.  
  
“Careful, you might eat a fly,” Deceit said with a chuckle, before he sat down on the cot across from Remus. Which proved to be a test to his sanity, as Remus’ mind immediately started supplying him with all the creative things he could do to the warlock on that cot.  
  
_Tracing his lips over the scales, seeing if they’re hot or cold, running his hands through those lovely curls, while fanged teeth bit Remus’ neck-  
_  
“It’s impolite to stare, you know.” Deceit interrupted his thoughts. Remus shook himself away from the fantasy before it could get too detailed.  
  
“As for your question, well... We seem to have… Similar stories and motivations." Deceit gave him a sly smirk, and if Remus hadn’t been gone yet, he would have fallen for that look_hard_. “I think we might be able to help each other out, don’t you agree?”  
  
Remus nodded so wildly he was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. Anything, he would do absolutely_anything_, if it meant that those mismatched eyes would remain on him.


	2. Once I Called You Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* SO. This one-shot gave me so many plot ideas that I wanted to continue it. And I intended the next installment to be a one chapter thing from Roman's point view, before returning to Deceit and Remus.  
HOWEVER, after writing 10.000 fricking words for this chapter and not even REMOTELY close to being done, I thought that would be a bit too cray-cray and decided to split it up in not just two, but MULTIPLE separate parts.  
I write out of order (meaning I write the scene I'm feeling the most that day) so while most of the next three chapters is written, they're not done just yet. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one though.
> 
> Don't worry, we will return to slimy boi and trash rat eventually. Just have some Roman angst while you wait.

“Don’t wait up for me!” Remus yelled. “_BYYYYEE!!”_

_“REMUS!!_Remus, wait!” Roman ran after his brother, but the minute Remus spurred the mare into a gallop there was no chance he could catch up. Baffled he halted and watched as his brother disappeared out of the castle’s gate.

Quickly Roman turned to the stable boy who had brought out Remus’ horse.  
“You! Prepare a horse! I need to go after-”  
  
“Your Highness!”  
  
Roman whipped around to see his fencing teacher approaching him.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” The man huffed. “You haven’t finished your lesson yet!”  
  
“So sorry, mister Moore, but I have to cut this lesson short. My brother, he just-!”

“Absolutely out of the question!” Mister Moore waved away the horse the stable boy brought over. “I allowed you a break, but you have to continue practicing_stat _if you ever hope to improve your footwork!”  
“But sir, my brother! He’s planning to go to the Desolate Mountains!”

“I don’t care if his Grace is planning to go to the underworld itself, you _will not skip this lesson!”_

“Are you_kidding _me??” Roman yelled. “I am not going to be stopped by_you,_you absolute-!”  
  
“What is going on here?”  
  
Roman’s back immediately straightened and he shut his mouth, as his father made his way over to the stables. King Augusto was dressed in his hunting attire and was in the process of pulling his gloves on.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Mister Moore bowed when Roman’s father reached them. “So sorry for the disturbance, but prince Roman is trying to get out of his lesson.”  
  
“Out of the question.” King Augusto said as he turned towards his son. “Roman, how many times must I tell you? As the future king, you have responsibilities.”  
“But father, it’s Remus!” Roman said.  
“Oh heaven above help us…” His father sighed dejectedly. “What has Remus done this time?”  
“He just left, yelling that he was going to kill the warlock in the mountains!” Roman gestured to the castle’s gate. “If we hurry, we can catch up to him-!”  
“You are not your brother’s babysitter, Roman. Lord knows he scared all those off…” King Augusto muttered as he turned away. “Return to your lesson.”

“But father!” Roman followed after the man as the king ordered the stable boys around. “Didn’t you hear what I said? He wants to go to the Desolate Mountains! We_have_to go after him!”  
His father stopped in his tracks, and Roman froze when he realized what just left his mouth. The king slowly turned to face him, and Roman’s heart started beating painfully fast when his father walked up to him until they were mere centimetres apart.

“I don’t_have_to do anything,” The king spoke in a soft, dangerous voice. “And you would do well to remember that, son.”  
Roman clenched his fists to hide that his hands were shaking.

_ Show no weakness; show no flaws.  
_   
“Yes father…” Roman said, quietly.  
  
A few seconds passed, where the king inspected his eldest son with a cold glare and Roman desperately tried to not break eye contact. But then the king’s gaze eased slightly and he sighed.  
  
“My hunting party will go in the general direction of the mountains,” King Augusto said. “I’ll keep my eye out for him.”  
Roman’s eyes widened in surprise, before his face split into a big grin.  
  
“Thank you father!” He beamed.  
  
“Yes, yes,” His father waved him away. “Now get back to your lesson; I expect improvement by the end of the week.”  
“Of course!” Roman wanted to give a playful salute, but thought better of it. “I won’t let you down!”  
  
“You better not.” The king hauled himself up to his awaiting horse, and rode up to the castle’s gate where his hunting party was waiting for him. Without another glance to his son king Augusto spurred his horse on and rode out of the gate, the king’s men behind him. Roman watched them go, and hoped his father would catch up to Remus soon.  
  
A cough behind him pulled Roman from his thoughts.  
“Your Highness,” mister Moore said. “Let’s continue your lesson.”

\--

After fencing Roman had etiquette class. When those were done, he was expected at the study hall, where one of his tutors taught him the history of his country, the monarchs that had come before him, the alliances between their country and its neighbouring kingdoms. The many names, dates and places eventually blurred all together, and Roman was relieved when evening came and the lesson finally ended. He wanted absolutely nothing more than retreat to his rooms, collapse on his bed and sleep until sunrise.  
  
He knew he couldn’t. Of course he knew. But the idea was nice.  
  
After a quick change of clothes Roman made his way to the dining room. Mentally he reviewed his lessons of the day, just in case his mother would interrogate him about what he learned.  
  
The dining room was a lovely space, with warm wooden walls, a large fireplace that was currently unlit and tall windows that overlooked the gardens and the landscape beyond it. A long table that could easily fit 30 people stood proudly in the middle. When his parents entertained guests, the dining room was a cheerful place, filled with laughter and jokes, and Roman would love every minute he spent there.  
When it was just the family however, the dining room was a somber place. No amount of warm candlelight could quite chase away the solemnness that oozed from the muted suppertime, and the silence made Roman acutely aware of every scrutinizing frown that his parents sent his way.   
  
When Roman entered the dining room, his mother and father were already seated. As the lackey announced his presence, Roman gave a short bow to his parents. But his eyes immediately zoned in on the empty chair that sat across from his, and it’s usual occupant nowhere in sight.  
“Good evening Roman,” His mother greeted him. “Have a seat. I trust your day has been well?”  
  
“Splendid mother,” Roman answered dutifully, just like every evening. He sat down at his usual spot next to his mother. “How has your day been?”  
“Nothing out of the ordinary, aside from a mild headache.” Queen Nadia smiled thinly.  
“So sorry to hear that. I hope you feel well soon.” His daily talk with his mother done, Roman turned to his father who sat at the head of the table. “And how was the hunt, father?”  
  
“Excellent!” His father looked quite pleased. “We caught two boar and a doe. Not bad, don’t you think?”  
  
This answered exactly none of the burning questions Roman had, but just when he opened his mouth to ask_what about Remus _the lackeys served up the dinner. Roman bit his tongue and swallowed his questions for now. His parents insisted total silence during actual suppertime.  
Knifes scraped over plates, sometimes someone would cough, and the soft sound of chewing were the only things that filled the stillness of the room. Roman tried to focus on the creamy flavour of the quite excellent dish of chicken with mushrooms and potatoes, but no matter what he did his eyes were pulled to the other side of the table. His brother’s empty spot seemed to taunt him.  
  
Silence wrapped around Roman’s throat like a noose. My goodness, dinnertime was always a miserable time, Roman knew that, but today the atmosphere pushed down on him like a crushing weight and Roman wanted nothing more than to break the tension. What was different?

_ Walking up to the dining room, Remus came from an opposing hallway and joined him. Roman threw a quick glance at his brother, intending to give a casual greeting, but what came out was- _

_ “What the hell is that on your upper lip??” _

_ Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but grinned. The soft mush of barely there moustache hair that a 14 year old could grow moved along with it. _

_ “Jealous, bro-bro?” Remus stroked the hairs proudly. _

_ “Pfff, hardly!” Roman laughed. “You look ridiculous!” _

_ “You’re just mad because you can’t grow any facial hair yet! Baby face!” Remus stuck out his tongue. _

_ “Rather a baby face than a dead animal on my upper lip! What did you, torture some poor hamster?” _ _ _

_ “Oh, you want to know my secret?” Remus leaned in, a wild grin on his face. “It’s totally actually just glued on pubic hair!” He said in a loud stage whisper. Roman let out a shriek of laughter. _

_ “Holy shit that’s disgusting!” Roman wheezed. Remus cackled along with him, and spread his arms in a proud stance. _

_ “All hail the pubic ‘stache!” He hollered, and Roman had to stop walking and lean his hands on his thighs to laugh. _ _ _

_ “You’re so weird!” Roman managed to say through peals of laughter. Remus grinned widely. _ _ _

_ “Only the best kind!” _ _ _

_ The brothers were still laughing among themselves when they reached the dining room. Their parents gave them disapproving glares, but Roman and Remus couldn’t stop grinning when they sat down. Throughout the quiet dinner the brothers both had to suppress their giggles and smiles whenever they made eye contact across the table. _ _ _

_ Roman tried to focus on the dish he was eating. He brought his fork up to take a bite, but paused when he looked at the cooked spinach on his plate. A grin spread on his face when an idea came to him. _

_ When Remus looked up at his brother, Roman was sporting a very dapper looking spinach moustache. _ _ _

_ Remus, who had just taken a large swig of water to wash his last bite down, snorted loudly and spit out his water in a large spray across the table. Their mother and father let out double screams of surprise while Remus howled with laughter. _

_ “REMUS!” His father rose from his chair. “You blithering idiot, look what you have done!” _

_ A loud smack echoed across the room as king Augusto backhanded Remus so hard he fell off his chair on the ground. Roman’s light mood disappeared as he shrunk back into his chair; his hand quickly came up to wipe away the spinach from his lip. _

_ “Can’t we have one dinner without you making a fool of yourself?!” His father roared at his son on the floor. _ _ _

_ “No- Wait, father, I wasn’t-” Remus stammered. “It was Roman, he-” _

_ “Of course, blame your brother.” His mother cut him off, coldly. “As if Roman would ever be as disruptive as you.” _

_ “Learn to take responsibility for your actions, you moron.” His father said as he sat down again. _

_ Remus shakily got up on his feet, holding his stinging cheek. _

_ “Roman, tell them! Please…” Remus pleaded. _

_ All eyes turned on him, and Roman froze under his parents expecting stare. Oh god, he would be a disappointment if he told the truth. He had been disruptive and childish, all the things his parents taught him not to be. They would be angry with him, furious maybe! He wasn’t supposed to make mistakes like this. _ _ _

_ Avoiding his brother’s eyes, Roman merely shook his head. _

_ “There, you see,” His mother looked back at Remus. “Now what do you have to say for yourself, little liar?” _

_ Remus kept staring at his sibling, his mouth opening and closing in quiet disbelief. Then he turned away and ran out of the room. _

_ “Honestly, that boy…” His father shook his head, not bothering to call his second son back. “Where did we go wrong?” _

_ “It’s not our fault, dear,” His mother said. “Some people are just born a little… freaky, that’s all.” _

_ His mother turned to Roman, and he stiffened as she gently caressed his cheek. _ _ _

_ “Don’t worry, we’re not talking about you.” She said, her voice sweet. “You are such a good son, Roman.” _ _ _

_ She pressed a soft kiss to his temple, before turning back to her dinner. Roman tried the same, but noticed he had lost his appetite. _

_ The next evening when he ran into Remus on his way to the dining room, his brother refused to make eye contact and didn’t speak a word. _

_ _

Roman’s heart gave a twinge at the sudden memory. He couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed his cutlery down with a bang and stood up. His parents jerked up.  
  
“Roman?” His mother asked. “What do you think you’re-”  
  
“Where’s Remus, father?” Roman asked before the courage left him. His father looked disdainfully at him.  
  
“Sit down Roman. We have rules at dinnertime, you know that.”  
  
“Where. Is. Remus?” Roman repeated. “You said that you would look for him!”  
  
“And I did! Are you suggesting I wouldn’t look for my own son?”  
  
“No, of course not! But then…” Roman looked at his brother’s empty seat. “Then where is he?”  
  
King Augusto let out a sigh. “I couldn’t find him. He was probably already too far ahead of us.”  
  
Roman’s stomach dropped. His gaze flicked outside towards the mountains in the distance, looming in the fading light.  
“We have to go look for him,” Roman said, as he scrambled away from the table.  
  
“Roman, get back here!” His parents rose from their chairs as well.  
  
“He’s in danger!” He already had his hand on the doorknob when hands seized his shoulder and hand.  
  
“Roman, sweetie,” Queen Nadia’s voice said in his ear. “Come sit and calm down before you do anything rash.”  
  
“But mother he-!”  
  
“_Roman.” _His mother’s tone took a warning edge. Roman swallowed, reluctantly released the doorknob and allowed his mother to gently guide him back into his chair. She sat down next to him and faced him, a soft smile on her face.  
“Now,” She started. “Tell me exactly what your brother said.”  
  
“I told you! He left yelling that he was going to kill the warlock in the mountains!” He rose once more. “If we hurry, we might be able to stop him!” His mother grabbed his hand before he could run again.  
  
“So he never said specifically that he was going to the Desolate Mountains?” She asked.  
“Well he…” Roman shut his mouth, thinking. Wait, had he…? Feverishly he replayed his brother’s exit from this morning in his head. Had he mentioned the Desolate Mountains at all?  
“No…” Roman said hesitantly. “No, I don’t think so…”  
  
“Well there you go,” His mother smiled kindly. “No need to worry, sweetie.”  
“But… where would he have gone instead?” Roman asked.  
  
“Son, do you really think we only have one warlock in this whole country?” His father shook his head with a laugh. “I’m sure there’s plenty of them living in mountainous areas!”  
  
“How do we know for certain?” Roman’s eyes once again went to the window, to the threatening peaks in the distance.  
  
“I don’t think even Remus would be stupid enough to actually go there.” King Augusto said. “Didn’t we make you both promise to never enter the mountains?”  
  
_I’m pretty sure you only made me promise,_Roman wanted to say but he didn’t. After all how could he know for certain that they hadn’t made Remus promise as well?  
  
“And besides,” His mother added. “Remus is always yelling nonsense! Do you remember, a few years back, when he ran away to the sea to ‘fight the Kraken’, in his own words? He came back two weeks later with five sacks of dead fish and a live squid in a tank!”  
  
Oh yeah, that had been an odd day… Remus had loved that tiny squid though; doting on it like it was a cute kitten or a puppy. He had been devastated when he found the squid dead in his tank a month later.  
  


_ “Someone murdered him!” _

_ “Or he just couldn’t survive in a tank, no matter if it’s a salt water tank.” _

_ “No! I took good care of him, and Sir Squiddles was just fine this morning!” _

_ “Seriously? You named that thing ‘Sir Squiddles’?” _ _ _

_ “HE WAS NOT A THING! He was my friend!” _

_ _

At the time, Roman had laughed at Remus calling a squid his friend and got kicked out of his brother’s room for it. Now thinking back on it, Roman cringed at his own insensitivity.  
  
“But…” Roman tried one last time. “What if he_did_go…? Shouldn’t we go look for him just to be sure?”  
  
“Sweetie, don’t be daft,” Queen Nadia’s voice turned impatient. “You want to risk your own life because you jumped to a conclusion? Or the lives of our knights? What if we sent troops, and Remus turns up tomorrow unharmed? Do you want the blood of those men and women on your hands?”  
  
“…No. No I don’t.” Roman finally sat back down. His parents gave him content smiles.  
  
“I’m sure Remus is fine. He’s just off on another attention seeking ‘quest’, and he’ll be back before you know it.” His mother reassured him. Roman nodded.  
  
“You’re right… You’re both right. Thank you.” He said.  
  
“Very well.” His father sat back in his chair. “Now that’s settled, lets get back to this excellent meal before it gets cold.” Roman nodded and picked up his knife and fork again. Of course Remus would come back just fine! Like his father said, not even Remus would be so reckless to go to the Desolate Mountains!  
  
…Right?  
  
“Oh, and Roman?”  
  
Roman looked up at his father. “Yes?” He asked.  
  
“Don’t ever interrupt dinner time again.” King Augusto said coldly.  
  
“…Yes father.”

\--

“Hey! Planet earth to Roman!”  
  
Fingers snapped near his ear. Roman startled, quickly tearing his gaze away from the window and back to the other people in the room.  
“So sorry, zoned out there for a second.” Roman smiled. “What were we talking about?”  
  
“This is the fourth time you’ve zoned out and missed the punch-line to my story! What is up with you today?” Tristan huffed. “You’ve been more quiet than Farah! You’re not turning boring on us like her, are you?”

The others laughed, apart from Farah in the far corner. She buried her face further into the book she held open on her lap. Even from the windowsill Roman had seated himself he saw her cheeks turn a bright red. He gave a soft wince in sympathy.  
  
“That’s not exactly gentlemanly of you to say of our fair Farah, Tristan!” Roman said.  
  
“Oh, it’s all in good fun!” Tristan fell back on one of the soft sofas in the salon, lounging on it widespread with a lazy grin. “She really ought to grow thicker skin if she isn’t used to it by now!”  
  
Roman wanted to snap at him that Farah didn’t seem to find it fun, but his father’s voice immediately echoed through his head.  
_“You need to maintain a network of friends, Roman,” _King Augusto had said when Roman once asked why he needed to spent time with someone as insufferable as viscount Tristan._“Build yourself a reputation, learn to know your future allies. After all, what is the one thing we always tell you?”  
_  
_“A royal’s reputation is the most important thing he has.” _Roman had answered, the words falling from his lips automatically after years of it being drilled into him. So Roman only smiled thinly at the viscount before looking out of the window again.  
  
The murmurs of the conversation started up again, and Roman listened without registering any of the words. After two more times of him missing some_hilarious _joke, the others seemed to grow tired of his inattentiveness.  
“Tristan is right! You are boring today Roman!” Tristan’s best friend Brett complained. Roman shrugged.  
  
“I guess today is an off day.” He said without looking towards the other man. He didn’t need to see to know that Brett was trying his best to pose to impressively show off his muscles for his crush Madison.  
  
“It’s not just today,” Madison pouted, gracefully ignoring Brett in favour of braiding Emma’s hair. “You’ve been quiet every time we hung out in the past weeks.”  
  
“Yeah!” Emma whined. “You’ve been so mopey and_dull,_Roman! What gives?”  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Roman instead smiled and brightly said, “Maybe I’ve been brainstorming for new adventures!”  
  
“I sure hope so.” Madison finished the braid. “This mood you’ve been in just isn’t any fun!”  
“Are…” Farah spoke up hesitantly. “Are you okay Roman…?”  
  
Roman’s smile faltered slightly. Was he okay…? Why was she even asking? Of course he was okay! He just… Hadn’t been too keen on hanging out with his friends today, that’s all.  
  
It wasn’t that he completely disliked the others company. Okay, Tristan was an asshole, and Brett couldn’t hold up an intelligent conversation even if he tried, but Farah was nice! If a bit quiet. And Emma and Madison could have been good company if they stopped gossiping for a few minutes. He had just hoped he could have had this day to himself. Roman’s schedule was busier than_ever! _The past weeks were filled with so many lessons of various kinds that at the end of the day he could barely keep his eyes open. After shoving food in his mouth, Roman would collapse on his bed and sleep like the dead. On the rare few days he didn’t have lessons, his parents made sure he spent time with his friends, the children of the court’s nobility. Two months had passed in a haze.  
  
And there was still no sign of Remus.  
  
His stomach clenched as his thoughts went to his brother. Alright, if he would be completely honest with himself, Remus was partially at fault for his somber state of mind. He knew his parents told him not to worry, but as the days turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into two months… Roman couldn’t help himself. He was distracted at his lessons, grim during meetings and unusually quiet. His parents had asked him repeatedly if he was getting sick the last couple of dinners.  
  
Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he considered telling the others. He knew he wasn’t meant to be gloomy, but they were his friends! Surely they would understand?  
  
“I suppose…” Roman started, looking back towards his friends. “I have been a bit worried lately…”  
  
“Worried?” Emma asked. “How so?”  
  
“Well… It’s Remus. He’s been gone for weeks now-”  
  
“Oh, so_that’s _the reason it’s been so peaceful around here?” Tristan laughed. “I already wondered why it smelled nicer around the castle lately!”  
  
“Hey!” Roman said.  
  
“What?” Tristan spread his hands in a ‘what gives’ gesture. “It’s true! How many times have we seen Remus covered in weird dirt and dragging heavens knows what around?”  
  
“Too many times...” Brett said, shaking his head.  
“Didn’t he once put a rotting decapitated pigs head in your bed, Tristan?” Emma shuddered.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Tristan made a grossed out face. “It took weeks before the smell got out. And I’m still not sure how he even got in!”  
“He did that because you pranked him, right?” Madison asked.  
“Yes! Seriously, your brother just can_not_take a joke!” Tristan said to Roman, who grimaced. Roman remembered that particular “prank” all right…

_ “Wanna hear something crazy?” _ _ _

_ Roman looked up from his book, expecting his brother to grin at him with that “I just brought a live opossum into the parlour and I have called him Jeremy” grin, but instead his brother looked… Strangely nervous. Huh. That was very unlike him. _

_ “Yes…?” He said, curious enough to ignore the warning bells. _ _ _

_ “I think…” Remus said slowly. _

_ “You? Thinking? Don’t hurt yourself, brother!” Roman laughed. Remus didn’t laugh, and made a short stuttering movement that to Roman seemed like a wince. Frowning, Roman wanted to backtrack but before he could say anything Remus continued talking. _

_ “IthinkIhaveacrushonTristan!” Remus rushed out. Roman’s mouth fell open. _

_ “You WHAT??” He yelled, abandoning his book in favour of jumping from his chair and joining his brother on the couch. “You have a crush on Tristan??” _

_ “Yell a little louder, I don’t think the people in the dungeons quite heard it!” Remus hissed out while punching his brother’s arm. _ _ _

_ “Sorry, sorry, just excited!” Roman squealed. “Oh gosh, are you going to tell him? When will you tell him? And how? Flowers are a classic, obviously, but if you want to be more original you could always slay a grand monster to prove your love-!” _

_ “I wrote a poem.” Remus mumbled. Roman let out a gasp. _

_ “Oh that is PERFECT! And such an unorthodox of a display for you brother! You must truly have it bad for our fair Tristan!” _

_ “Oh, shut up!” Remus punched his arm again, but he was smiling. Roman couldn’t stop grinning as well. How long was it ago that they had this kind of brotherly banter? It felt like years! If Roman were to guess, the last time they truly spent time together like siblings was when they had been kids. And now their 18thbirthday was only a month away!  _ _ _

_ Why did they ever stop hanging out…? _

_ “Send him that poem! I’m sure he’ll love it!” _ _ _

_ “You think so…?” _ _ _

_ “I know so!” Roman gushed. “Tristan is super nice, he’ll be over the moon by it!” _

_ _

“Wow, it’s almost as if writing a poem for your crush, only for said crush to not only read out said poem out loud and make fun of it in front of basically the whole court,” Roman bit out through a forced smile. “But also_ridicule _you for having a crush is not even remotely funny,_Tristan!”_  
“It was a little funny!” Brett said.  
“Yeah! Didn’t you see Remus’ face?” Tristan snorted. “Come now Roman, it was a harmless prank!”  
“A harmless prank that caused my own brother to refuse to talk to me for nearly a year!” Roman very nearly shouted. He had sworn up and down to Remus he hadn’t known Tristan would do something so cruel, but he had the suspicion Remus never truly believed him. Especially since his parents didn’t allow him to cut off all contact with the viscount.

_ “You will not lose one of your most important future allies because Remus is too immature to handle a joke, Roman!”  _ His mother had bristled._“And that’s final!”_  
Secretly Roman thought the pig’s head had been well deserved.  
“Hey now, calm down.” Tristan held up his hand in a placating gesture, and Roman wanted nothing more than to challenge the insolent cur to a duel right then and there. “I meant nothing by it. Honestly Roman, what’s the matter with you today? You make fun of Remus all the time!”  
Instantly the anger inside him deflated.

“Yeah, well-! I…” Roman stuttered out. He couldn’t exactly deny it. “Maybe-! Maybe… Maybe that was wrong of me!” He ignored the sceptical stares. “Besides, Remus has_never _been gone this long, and I don’t… I don’t… I’m worried, alright??”  
“I don’t think you need to,” Emma said. “Remus is like a weed; you can’t really kill him!”  
“Exactly,” Madison finished the intricate braid in Emma’s hair. “Before you know it, he’ll ride through the castle’s gate and he’ll be back doing… Whatever the hell it is he does.”

“Seriously, what_does _he even do all day?” Brett snickered.  
“He often goes to the library.” A quiet voice said. Immediately all eyes turned to Farah, who seemed to instantly regret saying anything.  
“The library? Really?” Roman asked quizzically.  
“Remus in a library?” Madison scoffed. “Don’t you think that’s stretching the truth a bit too far, Farah?”

“Does he even know how to_read?” _Emma simpered.  
“It’s true!” Farah said. “I regularly see him when I go to the library!”  
Roman swung his legs off the windowsill and sat to give Farah his full attention. “What does he do there?” He asked curiously. While he hated to agree with the others, they were right; He couldn’t exactly picture his chaotic brother to particularly enjoy the library.  
“I don’t know…” Farah muttered. “We don’t really talk.”  
  
“Wow, what a shocking revelation!” Tristan snorted. “Farah doesn’t talk! Next you’ll tell me that water is wet!”  
  
Another wave of laughter echoed through the room, and Farah looked like she wanted to disappear into her green coloured hijab. Roman glared at Tristan, the irritation rising up to new levels. He was about to snap at the viscount when the doors of the salon opened.  
  
“Your Highness,” The lackey entering said while he made a bow. “Pardon the intrusion, but your parents request your presence in the throne room.”  
  
Roman barely held back a sigh in pure relief, and practically ran out of the room without saying goodbye to the others. He did feel a pang of guilt for leaving Farah alone with those heathens, but he shook it off and made his way to the throne room.  
  
Upon entering he saw his parents, looking regal and untouchable on their thrones, the picture perfect concerned monarchs. Before the steps that lead up to the thrones knelt an older man, his clothes torn and tattered. Most likely he was a peasant from a nearby town. His parents smiled at him when they saw him.  
  
“Ah, Roman! Just the hero we wished to see.” His father beckoned him closer. “Come here.”  
  
“Would you repeat your request for our son?” His mother smiled sweetly at the kneeling man.  
  
“A-Ah! Yes, yes of course, your Majesties!” The man shuffled on his knees, so he faced Roman who had walked up to his side.  
“Please kind sir!” Roman gently grabbed the man by his elbows and helped him stand. “No need to kneel for me! That cold floor can hardly be good for your knees!”  
  
The old man looked surprised, but smiled either way. Roman smiled back, choosing to ignore the disapproving peers he knew his parents were giving him.  
  
“Your Highness,” The man started. “I come to you in dire need. My village is under raid by a manticore-chimera! The monster has killed several of our villagers, destroyed a good portion of our crops and damaged our homes! We’re not sure how long we can keep the demon at bay! But the whole kingdom has heard of your bravery fighting such horrors, and we beg for your help!”  
The more he listened, the more Roman felt his heart clench. That fiend was harming his future subjects! His people! Outrage and determination swelled up in his chest.  
  
“Do not worry, my good man!” Roman bellowed. “I shall come with you and vanquish the mighty beast!”

\--

He vanquished the mighty beast.  
  
A day’s journey away from the castle had taken Roman, and the knights that accompanied him on every quest, to the village the monster terrorized… The small town sat right by the edge of the Desolate Mountains.  
  
Ignoring the cruel irony, Roman had focused on slaying the manticore-chimera. It had taken all his willpower and several close calls, but he did it. He was victorious, and the monster would do no more harm.  
  
In the end, every fight Roman suffered through would always be worth it. It was worth it to return to the village after the battle and see the happy faces of the townspeople. To see their tears of relief, hear their joyous laughter and know that those who had been grieving would get a little respite now that their loved ones were avenged.  
  
It was worth it knowing his people were_safe.  
_  
And if the people celebrated, pulling Roman and his entourage along with it, well who was he to deny an adoring audience?  
That’s how Roman found himself surrounded by all the town’s children, who were breathlessly listening to Roman regaling how he had taken down the manticore-chimera. His knights mingled with the adults of the village, who smiled both fondly and wondrously at their prince entertaining their kids.  
  
“And so, while my brave knights distracted the monster, I snuck up to it from behind, narrowly avoiding its scorpion tale!” Roman mimicked drawing a sword. “I waited with bated breath until I saw an opening… And then… POW!!” The children all startled, many of them gasping. “I pierced my sword right through his heart! And the manticore-chimera… Was no more.”  
The children_ooohed _and_aaahed _when Roman struck a heroic pose, the gold details of his most princely outfit sparkling in the sunlight and his red cape fluttering in the slight breeze.  
  
“When I am older, I wanna be a knight too!” One of the children gaped.  
  
“Oh, and what a fearsome warrior you shall be!” Roman scooped the girl in question up and settled her upon his shoulders. “Known far and wide! Every monster shall quack in their boots upon hearing your name!” The child shrieked with laughter as Roman took off in a gentle sprint, the other kids nearly tripping over their own feet to follow him.  
  
“You are much nicer than the other prince!” The girl giggled above him. Roman laughed, a little confused.  
  
“Other prince? What other prince?” He asked.  
  
“The weird one with the funny moustache!”  
  
He froze. Skidding to a halt Roman was distantly aware that the kids surrounded him once more, pulling at his cape and sash and begging for a turn.  
  
_It couldn’t… There was no way!__   
_  
The girl wiggled on his shoulders. “Keep running, keep running!” She yelled. Roman shook himself from his frozen stupor.  
  
“I’m afraid this mighty steed has done enough running for today!” The children all chorused their disappointment, and the girl pouted as he lifted her off his shoulders back onto the ground. “How about you play with the knights instead? They have saved your home just as much as I have!”  
  
“But we wanna play with you!” A boy whined. All the other kids nodded in agreement.  
  
“Ah, but maybe, if you ask nicely… My knights can show you how to hold a sword like a true warrior!”  
  
That seemed to instantly cheer the children up. Roman watched with a smile as the group ran off towards the knights. Dread pooled in his stomach however when he thought about what the girl had said.  
  
B-But there probably had been a mistake! There were loads of people with moustaches, and perhaps it had just been a rich merchant travelling his way around the mountains, the only safe (albeit long) path to the kingdom on the other side. Any child would see a fancy gentleman and think him a prince! Roman huffed a laugh, and pretended not to notice how strangled the sound was. That was a totally reasonable explanation! No need to panic over nothing! He would even ask to be sure, so he could laugh at his own foolish behaviour!  
  
He looked around for the village head, a lovely older woman who had introduced herself as Alina before he went to kill the manticore-chimera. He spotted her chatting animatedly with her wife on the edge of the town square. Quickly he approached her.  
“Pardon me, my lady?”  
  
“Prince Roman!” Alina grinned at him brightly. “We are forever in your debt for slaying the beast. We simply cannot thank you enough!”  
  
“It was the mere duty of a prince and future king, ma’am!” Roman said. “But I need to ask you something.”  
  
“Anything, your Highness.”  
  
“About two months ago, did a traveller pass through your town? My age, with a moustache, most likely wearing green?”  
  
“Oh, did prince Remus return home safely?”  
  
Roman felt like he had been punched in the stomach.  
  
“You… You have seen my brother?” He asked weakly.  
  
“It was a little hard to miss him!” Alina’s wife Nesta said. “He rode in one late afternoon, and stopped only to allow his horse to drink something and to buy some more supplies in our tavern. He yelled that he would kill-” The woman paused when she saw Roman’s face drain of all colour. “Your Highness?”  
  
“What did he yell?” Roman’s voice sounded numb._“Please, what did he say?”  
_  
“He yelled that he would kill the warlock in the Desolate Mountains for us, your Highness.” Nesta continued solemnly, all mirth from just mere moments ago gone. “We tried to stop him. We warned him of the danger, but he didn’t listen. He… He rode away before we could talk sense into him. But… Surely your Highness knew this? Our king and queen would not send their son on a mission like that without a plan!”  
  
Silence stretched out for a few seconds as the women smiled hopefully at Roman. Their smiles died away at Roman’s ashen expression.  
“You didn’t know…” Alina gasped. “Please, you have to believe us, if we had known prince Remus was there without your parents blessing, we would have sent word to the castle immediately! We wouldn’t have- Prince Roman?”  
  
Roman couldn’t breathe. The sound of the village head and her wife asking him worriedly if he was feeling unwell reached him muffled and faraway, like his ears were stuffed with wax. A coldness like ice spread from his core to his limbs, making his skin tingle. He had the idea that his legs would give out on him any second. The shadows of the Desolate Mountains loomed over him, cold and menacing.  
He had actually… Remus truly was that reckless… He had really gone to…  
  
_Oh god his brother had gone to the Desolate Mountains!__   
_  
_“Haha!! _It seems like we overstayed our welcome long enough!!” Roman yelled so suddenly the women jumped back in shock. He felt himself slip back into his princely demeanour without truly trying. “Thank you for your hospitality, you are such wondrously kind people!!”  
“Prince Roman, maybe you should sit down first?”  
  
“Sit down?? Of course not, I feel fit as a fiddle!!” Roman chuckled, edging on hysterics. “Yes, we should_definitely_be going now!! I shall inform the general!! A grand day to you, ladies!!”  
  
With that, Roman stormed away, ignoring the protests of Alina and Nesta. He had to find the general, he had to round up the knights,_and they had to go look for his brother!_  
“GENERAL ISOLDA!!” He called out over the town square. The woman in question looked up, a bit shocked to see her prince in such a frenzied state. The knights that were talking to her stood to attention as well.  
  
“Your Highness?” She asked when Roman reached her. “What is the matter?”  
“Gather all the knights! We’re going!” Roman commanded.  
  
“Already?” The general frowned in confusion. “But we have barely rested for the journey home!”  
  
“We’re not going to the castle! We’re going to the Desolate Mountains!”  
  
“What- Are you_mad?”_The general gaped at him, thinking he must be joking. Roman however could not be more determined.  
  
“My brother is there, general! He has been there for the past two months, and we must find him immediately! We can buy supplies here in the town, and-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Roman stopped dead in his tracks.  
“No? What do you mean,_no?”__   
_  
“It means that I am not sending my knights on a_suicide mission_, my prince!” The general seethed. Roman stared at her, before nodding.  
  
“You’re right… That would be unfair to ask of them. I shall go alone then! Inform my parents of my absence!” Roman turned around to search for his horse, but was stopped in his path by one of his knights. Without Roman realizing more knights had joined the little group, and they formed a circle around him. Trapping him.  
  
“I will do no such thing,” General Isolda said behind him. “Because you will be returning with us.”  
  
“Let me go at once!” Roman turned to glare at the general, who merely looked unimpressed.  
  
“You_will_return to the castle with us, prince Roman,” She said. “And that is an order.”  
  
“You can not order me!” Roman fumed. “I_outrank_you!”  
  
“And your parents outrank you, your Highness. I- All of us- Have strict orders to always bring you back home. No detours, no crazy quests. And we will follow those orders no matter what.”  
  
Roman bristled, ready to shout and yell. He looked around at knights circling him, closing his escape path off. Many of them had their swords partially drawn, their faces resolute.  
“Please prince Roman,” The general said patiently. “Do not force me to tie you to your horse.”  
  
He could not fight them all off, Roman knew that. And the whole journey home they would watch him like a hawk. Admitting defeat, Roman’s shoulders sacked.  
  
“Fine,” He bit out. “But we’ll be leaving immediately. If we hurry we can make it back by evening.” He had to let his parents know as soon as possible, so he could go looking.  
As Roman and his entourage left the town, it felt as if the mountains mockingly waved him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually beta read! But still, spot a spelling mistake, please inform me!


	3. Drift Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ah yes, I'll write a quick Roman B-plot, should be fun.
> 
> Me, after Roman basically took over the story for now: ....Really? You can't just stay happy with being a background character huh?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter got way angstier than I planned, but I quite like it!
> 
> I changed my username to match my Tumblr! Feel free to come yell at me about this AU! 
> 
> https://a-vintage-snake.tumblr.com

The second the castle came into view, Roman spurred his horse on into a fast gallop. He ignored the yelled protests from the general behind him. Within record time he arrived in the castle’s courtyard, where he jumped off his horse and sprinted inside. Navigating through the halls he kept running even when he bumped over several of the castle’s staff, causing them to drop whatever they had in their hands. Usually he would immediately assist them up, but now Roman only yelled “_Sorry!!_” over his shoulder and kept running. He had to get to his parents, and_fast._  
He could almost weep in relief when he rounded a corridor and saw his father walking towards the parlour.  
  
“FATHER!!” He yelled. King Augusto turned, confused, but smiled when he saw his son.  
  
“Roman! You’re back early. How did the monster slaying go?”  
  
“Fine, fine!” Roman reached his father and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. “But there’s- something- something I need- need to-!”  
  
“That’s great to hear.” His father interrupted. “You must tell all your stories at dinner later.”  
  
“I need to talk to you!” Roman wheezed, trying to get his breath under control.  
  
“It’s a good thing you’re back so soon, actually,” His father took him by the shoulder and started walking them both to the parlour doors. “It would be preferable if you freshened up first of course, but I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Please father, it’s_important!!”_  
“Yes, yes, you can tell me everything later, but now there’s a surprise waiting for you.”  
  
“A surprise?” Roman asked puzzled as his father pushed him through the door of the parlour. “What do you mean a-?”  
Arms threw themselves around Roman’s neck before he could finish his sentence. Roman let out a startled shout. Dizzily he registered soft blond curls, a face snuggled in his neck, which was only slightly uncomfortable because of glasses on the person’s nose, and the scent of warm cookies that clung to their hair-

_ “Patton?!” _ Roman squawked out.  
The person pulled back a little, proving Roman’s deduction correct as a radiant smile beamed up at him from a round freckled face, baby blue eyes shining from behind circular glasses.  
  
“Hiya sweetie! Surprise!” Patton chirped.  
  
Roman gaped at the chubby man for a few seconds, before he laughed and lifted the other man into his arms.  
  
“Love of mine!” Roman twirled Patton around, earning those sweet little giggles he loved so much. “My soft little puffball, my beloved fiancé that owns my whole heart! How are you here?? I thought you were at university!”  
  
“How can I stay away from the most handsome prince in the world?” Patton peppered his face with small kisses. “I just-” Kiss. “Had-” Kiss. “To see you!” Kiss.  
  
“Patton, you’re smothering the poor man.” An amused voice said. Roman halted in his twirls to see his mother and Patton’s father, king Thomas, drinking tea together near the window. “Let him catch his breath, son!” Their neighbouring monarch laughed. Patton blushed and mumbled a ‘sorry’, but his smile and one final kiss pressed to Roman’s nose proved that the shorter man was maybe not so sorry.  
  
To this day Roman was elated that his parents hadn’t disapproved of his choice of love, as they had done with his previous paramours in the past. In fact, when Roman had fumbled through a confession of his feelings to his parents, they had encouraged him to court Patton. Which he had done with… Varying degrees of success.  
  


_ Okay, this was it. Roman had it all planned out. It was a beautiful summer night, the moon was full, he had decorated the garden with candles, and he had composed the most wonderful ballad on his lute highlighting everything he adored about Patton. _ _ _

_ Roman couldn’t help but letting out a soft love-struck sigh when he thought about the sweet crown prince from their neighbouring kingdom. How had it taken him years of just being friends with him before Roman realized just how lovely and pretty Patton was? From his sweet laugh, his gentle demeanour, to those dumb jokes that would be infuriating from anyone else but coming from Patton were just adorable. And his _ _ _ ** _ freckles _ ** _ , oh goodness… Roman had an entire verse in his song just dedicated to those freckles. _

_ Now if he only found the courage to throw the pebble in his hand to his love’s window, so he could serenade him in the full moonlight. Roman swallowed nervously as he turned over the little stone in his hand, staring up at the balcony of the guest suite where his love resided. What if Patton didn’t like him back? What if he just ruined his friendship with him like this? What if- _

_ “No! Be brave!” Roman whispered to himself. Before he could change his mind, he threw the pebble up against the window. _ _ _

_ Roman waited with bated breath. Just when he considered throwing another one, he saw movement. The balcony door swung open. Roman’s breath hitched, but he quickly took the flower he brought out from his breast pocket (A blue dahlia, Patton’s favourite). _ _ _

_ “There you are, my love!” He sung out, thrusting the hand with the flower upwards to the balcony, his other hand resting fanned open on his heart and giving his most dazzling, princely smile. _ _ _

_ A smile directed at someone who was decidedly _ _ _ ** _ not _ ** _ _ _ Patton. Instead, king Thomas was staring down at him with quite possibly the most perplexed look seen on this side of the kingdom. _

_ “Uuuuh…” Roman said, eloquently. Quickly he straightened up, bringing the flower to his chest like it could shield him from the blush he felt rising in his neck. _ _ _

_ “This isn’t what it looks like! Well, actually it is, but this wasn’t meant for you-” Roman started babbling. “Not that you’re not a handsome man, sir! That sounded weird- I mean, you are, but you’re not exactly my age- I MEAN I DON’T MEAN TO IMPLY THAT YOU’RE OLD, BUT- Oh my god stop talking Roman…” _ _ _

_ King Thomas took in the scene before him, the candles, the lute at Roman’s feet, the stammering prince, and a grin broke out on his face. _

_ “Ah… I’m afraid you have the wrong window.” The king sounded far too amused for Roman’s liking. “My son is one balcony over.” _

_ Roman’s face felt like it was burning as he turned his attention to the balcony the king pointed at. _

_ “Of course! Haha, sorry, it’s dark- How silly of me! I’m such a simpleton sometimes, wouldn’t be able find my sword if it weren’t always next to me! Not like I sleep with my sword in bed or anything, it’s just always by the bedside table! See, I could your protect your son even when we’re married! NOT THAT I EXPECT HIM TO MARRY ME!!” Roman laughed in the strangled way of a man who was caught with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. “That is obviously his choice, but I would like it if he did- If he doesn’t that’s fine too, obviously, I would never want to impose-!” _

_ “What’s all that noise?” A sleepy voice asked. Roman immediately (and thankfully) swallowed whatever dribble had wanted to come out of his mouth. During his little tirade the right balcony door had opened, and he was graced with the view of his love’s messy bedhead and soft blue pyjamas. Patton squinted down, confused. But when he pressed his glasses on his nose and saw just what lay before him, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gentle “Oh.” _

_ “M-My dear heart,” Roman started, smiling when Patton let out a soft squeak. “I am here before you, humbled by your beauty and with the hope that you’ll listen to this ballad I have written… for you.” _ _ _

_ “For… Me?!” Patton yelped. He buried his face into his hands. Roman’s heart soared. _

_ “Always for you!” He belted out. He pushed the flower behind his ear and grabbed his lute off the ground. He opened his mouth to start, but stopped when he remembered his other audience member. He glanced at king Thomas, who was still looking like he was struggling not to laugh. _

_ “Oh right, of course, I’ll just go,” King Thomas grinned at the two love-struck boys and moved back into his room. “You two have fun!” And with that he closed his balcony door. _ _ _

_ Breathing out a sigh of relief, Roman turned back to Patton, who was peeking at him through his fingers. Roman beamed, and played the first chords. _

Gently Roman set Patton back on his feet.  
  
“So sorry dear heart,” Roman said with a shy smile. “I’m probably a bit smelly.”  
  
“Little bit,” Patton admitted with a small grin. “But I won’t give you the_stink-eye_for it!”  
  
Both of them chuckled, and Roman pressed his forehead against Patton’s, who took that opportunity to nuzzle their noses together. Roman sighed happily.  
  
“Well, our plan appears to be successful!” His mother laughed.  
  
“Plan?” Roman tore his eyes reluctantly away from Patton. “What plan?”  
  
“To cheer you up.” King Thomas smiled kindly. “Your parents wrote us saying you were a bit down in the dumps lately, and they thought a surprise visit might just be the thing to get you back on your feet!”  
  
“We figured it would help get your mind off things!” His father added cheerfully.  
  
Instantly Roman’s good mood plummeted.  
  
“My mind off things…?” Roman said incredulously. “My_mind_off things?? A_bit_down in the dumps? Are you two-? Are you actually_serious_right now??”  
  
“Roman?” Patton asked, a soft tinge of confusion and worry in his voice. Roman pulled himself away from Patton’s embrace. The smiles of his parents vanished.  
“Sweetie, what’s the matter?” His mother asked. “Aren’t you glad our guests are here? They journeyed a long time specially to see you!”  
  
“This is how you handle this?” Roman bit out, his voice shaking. His chest felt tight. “Hoping you’ll_pacify_me with shiny distractions??” He pointedly ignored how his parents were giving him warning glares and how their eyes darted between him, King Thomas and Patton, both of which were looking more and more confused by the second. Just like he pointedly ignored the scared little voice in his head that told him to_stop right now what the hell was he doing??  
_  
“Roman, please!” His mother chided him. “You’re upsetting our guests!”  
  
“Oh right, my brother goes missing, but the worst part is that I put a damper on the mood!” Roman laughed bitterly.  
  
“Missing?” King Thomas frowned. “What happened?”  
  
His mother smiled reassuringly to the other king, and she laughed a bit.  
“Nothing, old friend! Remus is just on another one of his travels-”  
  
“No, he’s _not!”_ Roman interrupted. “Remus went to the Desolate Mountains!”  
  
_“The mountains?_Are you sure?” King Thomas rose from his seat. Patton let out a shocked gasp.  
  
“Yes I’m sure!”  
  
“Now now, son,” His father laughed a bit strained as he grasped Roman’s shoulder tightly. “Didn’t we already discuss this? Of course Remus hasn’t gone to the mountains, we warned you both-”  
  
“BUT HE STILL WENT!!” Roman exploded as ripped his shoulder from his father’s grip. “REMUS WENT TO THE DESOLATE MOUNTAINS, AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT?? BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE SEEN HIM GO!! MY BROTHER HAS BEEN IN DANGER FOR TWO MONTHS, AND WE HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING BECAUSE**YOU DIDN’T LISTEN TO ME!! YOU DON’T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!!”  
**  
You could hear a pin drop in the silence that fell. Everyone went stock still, including Roman. He breathed heavily, his heart beating painfully fast. Ice seized his veins as Roman realized what he had just done. He had just yelled at his parents. In front of_guests_no less. A whirlpool of fear opened in his chest and drowned out every bit of anger still burning in his veins. Dizzily he fell down on one of the couches and propped his head in his hands.  
  
“I’m sorry…” He brokenly whispered. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
  
He didn’t see how his mother got up from her chair. He didn’t see how she and his father had a silent conversation over his head, but he did notice when the couch dipped at both of his sides when they sat down. Roman tensed, preparing for the worst when-  
“Roman,” His mother asked in a trembling voice. “Are you certain that he…?”  
  
Roman didn’t look up, instead kept his eyes firmly on his knees. But he nodded.  
  
“The town where I was, they… They saw Remus go into the mountains.” He muttered. His mother gasped, covering her mouth in shock.  
“Oh by the gods…” She whispered. “Augusto, our son, he-! We sent the knights the wrong way!”  
  
Roman frowned in confusion. “Knights…?”  
  
“We would never let our son endanger himself, Roman. So we sent knights to look for him.” His father said as he placed a hand that was meant to be comforting on Roman’s knee, but it only made Roman more nervous. “We sent them out to the sea, because that is where Remus… Where he always goes… He loves the sea, so we thought-” His father’s voice stammered. “Obviously we thought wrong.”  
  
Roman said nothing. His mind whirled as he digested the new information. A part of him desperately wanted to shout, yell or scream again just to let the hurricane of emotions out. But that would be bad behaviour for a prince, so instead he focused on his breathing and the hand on his knee. Dully he inspected the large hand, marked with spots of age and wrinkles. His father always wore a small golden ring, a family heirloom shaped like a snake biting its own tail. Two tiny emeralds served as the snake’s eyes, and shone up to him indifferently. Roman had felt the sting of that ring on his cheek often enough that he forced himself to breath in deeply before he dared to open his mouth again.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me…?” He finally asked.  
  
“You already had so much on your mind, Roman. We didn’t want you to worry over this as well.” His father shook his head. “That was our mistake. We’re so sorry, son...”  
  
“Oh my goodness my son! My poor boy, my sweet Remus!” His mother suddenly wailed loudly. “How could we have let this happen?!” With another cry of anguish queen Nadia buried her face into her hands. The most heart wrenching sobs tore from her chest. Roman startled up in shock.  
  
“Mom? Oh gosh mom I’m so sorry, please don’t- I’m sorry.” Hesitantly he embraced his mother, unsure if his comfort would be appreciated. His mother however immediately pulled him in a crushing hug.  
  
“Please sweetheart, believe us… If we had known that Remus had thrown_years_of warnings into the wind, we would have marched our army straight after him.” His mother said wobbly as she gently rubbed Roman’s back.  
  
“Of course, of course…” Roman mumbled. “It’s not your fault, mom. I’m sorry for yelling…”  
  
“We’ll search for him, Roman.” His father said, as he squeezed Roman’s knee reassuringly. “We’ll bring him home.”  
  
“And I will help!” King Thomas said. Roman sat up alarmed. He had nearly forgotten king Thomas and Patton were in the room as well. Their neighbouring king looked sympathetically at the grieving family.  
“I will assist you in every way to look for your son. I can have my best knights assist you in the mountains! With our strengths combined and enough man force I’m sure we can defeat the warlock-”  
  
“That’s not necessary.” King Augusto said quickly. Both Roman and king Thomas frowned in confusion.  
“What I mean is,” King Augusto clarified. “We simply cannot accept your generous offer, old friend. That would leave your kingdom without it’s best defence.”  
  
“Are you certain?” King Thomas asked uncertainly. “It would be no trouble at all, really!”  
  
“Please Thomas,” King Augusto rose and grasped the other king’s shoulder. “You are a good man, but this is about our son. He is our responsibility, and this is our mistake to fix. We won’t ever ask of you to amend our problems.”  
  
The other man still looked hesitant, but he nodded. “I understand.” King Thomas said. Roman bit his lip. He wished they would take the offer, but his father was right. That would be unfair to ask. Roman stood up.  
“Then I will join the party to look for Remus!” He said.  
  
_“NO!”_Both his parents yelled in unison, spooking the other three men in the room.  
“I can help!” Roman tried.  
  
“We_forbid_you!” King Augusto said.  
  
“But-!”  
  
“Roman,_please,”_His mother’s voice was strained. “One of our sons is already lost in the mountains. My heart would not be able to bear the sorrow if you would… Would disappear as well…”  
  
“She’s right, Roman.” King Thomas said gently. “Trust in them; they will solve this.”  
  
“You are too kind, Thomas,” His mother said with a shaky smile. “Your support means so much to us, especially in such-” She swallowed thickly. “Such horrible times…” With that his mother buried her face into her hands and once more started weeping grievously.   
  
Both of the kings sat with the queen to console her, and Roman was left standing feeling like the biggest jerk ever. Guiltily he watched how his mother cried and how his father tried his best to comfort her. How could he ever say that they didn’t care? What kind of horrible son was he?  
“Sorry, I need to go.” Roman mumbled before he rushed out of the parlour.  
“Roman, wait-!” He heard Patton say before the door closed behind him. He didn’t stop or turn back. He had to get away.

\--

There were a couple places where Roman truly felt like he could calm down. The palace gardens were one of those. With his head storming as it was, he had made a dash for his favourite bench underneath a big oak. As he sat down he worried his red sash over and over in his hands while his mind kept racing.  
  
_They were going to search for him. They would find his brother. Remus would be okay.  
_  
Maybe if he repeated that mantra in his head, his urge to disobey his parents and go look for Remus himself would die away.  
Careful footsteps approached him. Roman was so lost in his own anxiety he didn’t notice them until the owner’s shoes came into view.  
  
“Hello there brave knight,” Patton’s voice was gentle, like he was trying not to spook a frightened animal. “Can this damsel join you?”  
  
“You and I both know I would be the damsel, sweetheart.” Roman answered with half a smile. Patton ducked his head with a giggle, and sat down next to Roman. Tenderly he entwined their hands between them and laid his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman pressed a kiss on his love’s head, inhaling the scent of Patton’s hair before he leaned his cheek against the soft locks.  
  
One of the great things about Patton was that he always seemed to know exactly when Roman needed to talk about what he was feeling, and when he needed some more time to think. So time passed in silence, only occasionally broken by Patton as he would bring up their tangled hands to press a kiss on Roman’s knuckles.  
  
“So,” Patton said after quite a few minutes. “Your brother is missing.”  
“Yes…” Roman felt the dread of the past weeks curling in his stomach.  
“Do you know why he would go to the Desolate Mountains?”  
“He-” Roman took a deep breath. “He wanted to kill the warlock.”  
  
“…Why?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Roman stood up, pacing before the bench in the hope of loosening the tight knot in his chest. “Why does Remus do anything? I just don’t know!” He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. “He’s done crazy things in the past, but never something like_this!”  
_  
“Hey hey hey…” Patton grabbed his hands, stopping him in his tracks. “Take a breather, honey.”  
  
_“How can you tell me to take a breather right now?!”_Roman yelled.  
  
“Easy! With my mouth, kiddo!” Patton smiled.  
  
Despite himself Roman snorted. It was a lame joke, even by Patton standards, but it eased the tension in his shoulders immediately. Under Patton’s loving gaze, he took a deep breath through his nose and focused his attention on their hands. Roman smiled at the contrast of his long brown fingers entwined with Patton’s pale freckled ones.  
  
“I’m sorry Patton…” Roman said quietly. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”  
  
“That’s quite alright, I understand,” Patton rubbed his thumbs over Roman’s knuckles. “This is a scary situation for you and your family! It’s no wonder you’re under a lot of stress!”  
  
“Oh Pat…” Roman marvelled. “What did I do to deserve you?”  
  
“By just being your wonderful self, you brave and beautiful sweetie-pie!” Patton gushed. Now it was Roman’s turn to blush and chuckle.  
“Oh, you… You need to chill!” Roman laughed.  
  
“Why? Because I’m such a…” Patton wiggled his eyebrows. “_Cool_guy?”  
  
Roman let out a good-natured groan.  
“Wow, there was_snow_way I saw that one coming!”  
  
“Really? I_thaw_it coming from a mile away!”  
  
“Well, I’ll be going now.” Roman released Patton’s hands and dramatically sauntered away a bit. “It was_ice_knowing you.”  
  
“Oh, don’t act so_cold!”__   
_  
They only needed to make a second of eye contact before both of them burst out laughing. With every giggle leaving his mouth, Roman felt the tight knot in his chest unwind bit by bit. He felt lighter than he had in weeks!  
  
…Now he felt even more of a jerk that he yelled at his parents for inviting Patton over. They had just wanted to cheer him up, even if it had been a bit misguided.  
  
Pushing that thought away for now, Roman sat back down next to Patton. Their mirth slowly died down, but there were still smiles on their faces.  
  
“Feeling a bit better, honey?” Patton asked.  
  
“Quite a bit, yes…” Roman couldn’t help but press a kiss on that freckled nose. “I’m just so glad you’re here.”  
  
“Anytime!” Patton grinned. “Maybe you would like it if I come over more often?”  
  
“What? But what about your studies?” Roman asked, a little shocked. Patton shrugged.  
  
“I have the very lucky privilege that I can go back to university any time I want. Besides, you’re going through a tough time right now! I want to be there for my lovely husband to be!”  
  
“Aaaw, Pat…” Roman melted a little bit. “I couldn’t ask that of you!”  
  
“Well, you’re in luck that I’m offering then!” Patton threw his arms around Roman’s waist and snuggled in. Roman happily answered his affection with another kiss to his blond curls.  
“You’re my literal beam of sunshine, my love.” Roman muttered adoringly.  
  
“Oh?” Patton asked mischievously. “Is it because I…”  
  
“Oh no.”  
  
“_Light_up your life?”  
  
“That’s it, the wedding is cancelled.”  
  
Another bout of laughter later the two lovers sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the setting sun and the disarray of colours that painted the sky. For a few minutes, everything was perfect. The cooling air, the few stars that dotted the quickly darkening sky, the beautiful man in his arms…  
  
“I hope Remus is okay…” Patton murmured beside him, and with that reality came crashing down once more.  
“And here I thought you disliked him.” Roman half joked. Patton sputtered a bit.  
  
“Well,_dislike_is a strong word-! Don’t look at me like that!” Patton pushed a hand against Roman’s sceptical face. “But you know what, even if I do, no one deserves something like this to happen to them! He’s your brother… Of course I want him to be okay.”  
“Wow,” Roman was slightly impressed. “Even after what he did at our engagement party?”  
Patton groaned and buried his face in Roman’s chest. “Don’t remind me…”

_ The whole room exploded into applause when Roman made the happy announcement that he was now an engaged man. Everyone wanted to congratulate the happy couple, but Roman and Patton barely had eyes for anyone else. Roman kissed his love’s hand and never wanted to kiss another one again. _

_ The dining room was filled with wished of good health and cheer, all the court’s nobility toasting for a happy marriage. His parents were smiling proudly, and king Thomas discretely wiped a tear away. However there was one who didn’t seem happy. _ _ _

_ Remus sat in his usual spot across Roman. That in itself already was quite unusual. Their parents had banned Remus from attending formal dinners with the court after he had caused quite the scene when he had asked the count if he was aware that he had birthed a literal pile of shit instead of a son. Roman however had wanted his brother to be there when the happy announcement was made. So Remus was dining with them, and he was… Glaring. Yeah, there was no other word for it. Remus was glaring, not at him, but at Patton for some reason. Roman saw Patton getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute, and still Remus didn’t stifle his glower. _ _ _

_ Just as he was about to ask if Remus could just knock it off, his brother rose from his chair and smashed his wine glass into little pieces on the table. Shocked gasps and screams echoed across the table as bits of glass flew and landed on plates filled with food. Remus didn’t seem bothered as he leaned forward over the table, with a wide manic grin directed at Patton. _

_ “Dare to make my brother unhappy,” Remus jeered. “And I’ll chop both of your legs off, slather them with honey and feed them to a local ant farm!” _ _ _

_ Appalled everyone stared stock still at the younger prince. Patton looked on the verge of tears. Outraged Roman stood up. _

_ “WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!” He yelled. His brother looked taken aback. _

_ “What is my deal?” Remus asked. “Uuuh, bitch, what is your deal? He has to know, hasn’t he? No one is allowed to hurt my bro-bro, or I’ll-!” _ _ _

_ Their father grabbing him by the neck and forcefully dragging him out of the room cut Remus off. Remus made a choked sound of half-hearted protest, but Roman didn’t care. He sat down and whispered comforting words to his fiancé. _

“Look, I know it was just his way of supporting me, but it was WAY out of line and-” Roman tapered off.  
  
“…And?”  
  
“…And I think that is the last time me and Remus actually talked.” Roman made a small hum of surprise. “Has it… Has it really been two years since we got engaged?”  
  
Two whole years of not talking to his own brother. Two years where he was dismissive of every little thing Remus did, ignored him and made fun of him behind his back. Now his brother was missing, and he couldn’t be more terrified.  
  
“…Did I overreact? That day at the dinner?” Roman asked.  
  
“Absolutely not!” Patton immediately said. “What he did was horrible, and completely out of line, like you said! You have every right to be angry!”  
“Right, right…”  
“But I think a more important question is… Did you two ever make up?”  
  
That shut him up. Roman quietly played with his sash again, before he shook his head.  
  
“No… No we didn’t. We used to be so close! Now… Now I might never get another chance to tell him he was stupid knucklehead for doing that.”  
And didn’t that scare him to death?  
  
Patton intertwined their fingers again and gave them a gentle squeeze of support. Roman squeezed back and smiled lightly, before he sighed.  
“It’s just… I thought I knew him, Pat… But lately I’m not so sure anymore.”  
  
“He’ll be okay, Roman.”  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“I can feel it! In my belly! And if the belly says it, it must be true!” Patton joked. Roman snorted.  
  
“Not sure if that’s how it works, love.”  
  
“You must trust the belly Roman…” Patton said seriously as he drummed out a little tune on his stomach. “Trust iiiiit.”  
  
Roman laughed again, the weight on his shoulders lifting a bit. Gently he caressed his love’s chubby stomach.  
“Alright, I’ll trust the belly.”  
  
“Good. You better BELLI-eve it!” Patton nodded, satisfied. Roman looked up at the sky, as if to implore a merciful god to strike him down. The grin on his face ruined the effect though.  
  
“That was awful.” He said, lovingly.  
  
“Hush I’m hilarious. SO, on to a lighter subject! I’m here for two weeks! What would you like to do tomorrow? You can pick! Anything you wish!”  
Roman thought for a moment. What could they do together? He would have no lessons or hangouts with his friends when Patton was a guest, so they had all the time in the world. His parents always said that he needed to woo his fiancé, make sure to do things he wanted to do. But he wasn’t sure if he could properly focus on giving his love all the attention he deserved. So what to do…  
  
Suddenly an idea came to him. He turned to Patton, smile on his lips.  
  
“Have I ever shown you the library, dear heart?”

\--

From a window above the garden, the queen watched as her son talked to his fair-haired fiancé. Her tears had long since dried up. Her fingers tapped out a soft rhythm on the windowsill she rested her hands on.  
  
“So,” Her husband moved next to her, gazing down at the pair as well. “Remus truly went to the Desolate Mountains.”  
  
“It appears so.” The queen answered him.  
  
“Should we be worried about this…?” The king asked hesitantly. The queen rolled her eyes with a short laugh.  
  
“Please. That boy could drive a monk to first-degree murder. What makes you think the warlock spared his life?”


	4. That's It, It's Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like long ass chapters? MAN I hope the fuck you do cause HOOO BOY this got WAAAAY out of hand!

The second Roman pushed open the doors of the library Patton let out a delighted gasp beside him.  
  
“Oh my goodness… So many books!” Patton squealed. He let go of Roman’s hand to run into the room. Roman smiled at the adorable way Patton’s eyes grew huge behind his glasses as he took everything in. He couldn’t blame him though. The library was massive. Rows of rows of neatly lined up books in oaken bookcases, which were so large you could only reach the top shelves if you climbed one of the high ladders that were scattered among the bookcases. Spiralling staircases led up to different storeys, the dark wood decorated with fading pictures of flowers, plants and trees. The high ceiling was painted to look like a night sky, dark blue paint showing off glittering constellations. Tall windows bathed the library in golden light. Scattered between the bookcases stood tattered sofas and worn desks, inviting you to sit down with a book for hours and hours.  
  
The scent of thousand year old tomes drifted into Roman’s nose, and he smiled. Despite that he rarely had the chance to spent time in the library, it was still one of his favourite places in the castle.  
  
“I’ve never seen so many books in one place!” Patton twirled around to take in all the scenery. “It’s amazing!”  
  
“It is…” Roman said softly as they walked into the library. He listened with half an ear to Patton as his fiancé ran to bookcases to inspect the tomes, chattering excitedly when he found one that he particularly liked. Roman inspected the library with a scrutinizing gaze. What had it been about this place that his brother spent so much time here? Remus had never been the scholarly type…  
  


_ “That’s it. I give up.” _

_ Roman jerked up at a loud cluttering sound. Remus, who had been sitting at his desk, had made a sweeping arm movement and thrown all the contents of his desk on the floor. His inkwell shattered and tainted the carpet with a deep black stain. _ _ _

_ “Remus what the heck!” Roman rose from his own desk to inspect the damage. “Why did you do that? Mom and dad will be mad if they see-” _

_ His sentence trailed off when Roman looked at Remus, who had buried his face into his crossed arms, his shoulders taut. _ _ _

_ “…Remus?” Roman frowned. “Are you okay?” _

_ “They’re right…” Remus muttered with a sniff, much to Roman’s horror. “They’re all right… I guess I am just dumb…” _

_ “What! No! Of course you’re not!” Roman said. _

_ “Yes I am!” Remus lifted his head up, his eyes shiny. “If I weren’t I would actually GET this stupid stuff!” Angrily he gestured at the papers on the floor before he hid his face away in his arms again. Roman stared flabbergasted. He had never seen his twin so… so… _ _ _ ** _ sad _ ** _ _ _ before. Usually Remus was the one who pulled Roman away from his homework, grin on his face and a thousand plans for weird pranks on his mind. The castle staff had quickly learned that the 10-year-old princes were double trouble. Luckily for the princes, most of them were still swayed by their sweet faces and innocent looking eyes. Roman was quite proud of their innocent expressions- Remus and him had practised them to perfection on Roman’s insistence. _ _ _

_ “Come on, Rem…” Roman punched his twin’s arm. “You know that’s not true! Could a dumb person ever come up with pranks as good as yours?” _

_ No response. _ _ _

_ “I mean,” Roman tried again. “Nailing nanny’s slippers to the floor was brilliant! Did you see the look on his face when he put them on, tried to walk away but couldn’t and fell over? That was so funny!” _

_ A soft snort was heard. Roman grinned. Success! _

_ “Or that time you read all about swamp monsters, so we covered ourselves in algae from the moat and scared the kitchen girls?” Roman continued. _

_ “That was a good one…” Remus lifted his head a little, a small smile on his face. _ _ _

_ “Yeah!” Roman had to stifle a snort in his hand. “Or how about when you had the idea to sew all the wigs of the lackeys together?” _ _ _

_ Remus sat up, a wide grin showing off the gap between his front teeth. _ _ _

_ “They tried to find their wigs, but there was only… THE ULTRA WIG!!” He yelled, raising his fists towards the sky. Both boys collapsed into giggles. _ _ _

_ “Well… I guess I am pretty great.” Remus said proudly after they managed to get their laughter under control. His look darkened however when he looked down on the papers on the floor. “But then why can’t I just understand these stupid sums?” _

_ Roman picked up one of the papers that were strewn all over the floor. Neatly written numbers their teacher had written out for them were crammed between Remus’ hastened scrawl where he tried to make sense of what was written down, and drawings of Remus stabbing the numbers with what looked like a large sharp knife. Clearly he had been frustrated for a while now. _ _ _

_ Roman bit down on his bottom lip; he understood why. Divisions were hard. He had only gotten them after his teacher taught the class a trick to make it easier. But Remus had been pulled out of the class a while ago and given a private tutor. Apparently his brother had been ‘too disruptive of a presence for the other children’, whatever the heck that meant. _ _ _

_ But… He could totally teach him that trick too! _

_ “Scooch over.” Roman said as he sat down next to Remus on his chair and put the paper down in front of them. No time to get his own chair, he had teaching to do! Remus looked confused, but made room anyway. “Okay bro, this is what you do...” _

_ For a while Roman tried his best to explain the trick. Remus didn’t understand it as quickly as Roman had. Luckily he knew his brother very well, so he added a little part to make it more interesting. _

_ “So if you cut the witch up into ninety-eight pieces with your axe, and separate all those bits into neat piles of two, how many piles do you have?” Roman asked. Remus scrunched up his nose in deep thought. Roman practically saw him churning the math over with the trick he was taught. _

_ “…Forty-nine?” Remus answered hesitantly. _ _ _

_ “Yes!” Roman whooped. “Yes Rem that’s exactly right!” _

_ Remus’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open, before he laughed and jumped up from his chair with a victorious yell. _

_ “YES!! I did it!! Take that, _ _ _ ** _ math _ ** _ !” Remus screeched. “You ain’t got _ _ _ ** _ shit _ ** _ _ _ on me!!” _

_ “Remus!” Roman gasped. “That’s a bad word!” _

_ “I know,” Remus’ eyes glinted. “Shall I say it again…?” _

_ “Noooooooo…” Roman snickered. _ _ _   
_“Too bad! Shit!” Remus cackled when Roman nearly fell off the chair laughing. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIII-!!”_

_ “What the devil is going on here?!” _

_ Both boys immediately fell silent at the shocked outcry. Without them noticing their mother had entered their shared room. Quickly Roman and Remus scrambled to stand and guiltily try to hide the mess around Remus’ desk. Their mother had already seen however. _

_ “What on earth is this?” She hissed while making her way over to her sons. She took in the black stain on the carpet, and then turned her furious glare to Remus, who shrunk into himself. “What did you do, you horrendous boy? Don’t you make enough of a mess of our lives as it is?” _

_ “Well, I-” Remus tried to say. _

_ “Don’t interrupt me! Ungrateful little freak!” She grabbed her son’s arm in a vice grip and shook him hard. “Maybe we should let you live in the stables, next to all the other pigs who can’t clean up their mess!” _

_ “Mom wait! It was me!” Roman rushed out. Their mother immediately turned her attention on him. “I knocked the inkwell off the desk, like a doofus! It’s not Remus’ fault!” _

_ Their mother’s eyes narrowed, while Remus’ eyes went almost comically wide. Roman felt his heart beat in his throat. Slowly queen Nadia released Remus’ arm. _

_ “Why were you at his desk?” His mother asked Roman. _

_ “I was helping him… With his math homework.” Roman muttered. _

_ “Y-Yeah!” Remus said, rubbing his painful arm. “I understand the math now, mom! I can do it!” _

_ Queen Nadia looked between her sons, before letting out an impatient sigh. _

_ “Remus, you won’t learn anything if you let Roman do your homework for you.” _

_ Roman sputtered. “What? I wasn’t doing that!” _ _ _

_ “He wasn’t!” Remus said. “He just showed me a neat trick, I can do the math now!” _

_ “Oh really?” Queen Nadia raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Then tell me, what’s seventy-eight _ _ divided by three?” _

_ “It’s… It’s…” Remus stammered. He pulled at his hair in frustration. “I know it, I _ _ _ ** _ do _ ** _ , I just need-” _

_ “Roman, what’s _ _ _ _ seventy-eight _ _ divided by three?” Their mother turned to him. _

_ “Twenty-six.” Roman answered automatically. _

_ “I knew that too! I did!” Remus yelled. _

_ “Apparently not, seeing as you took so long to answer me.” Their mother shook her head in disappointment. “Go back to your homework, the both of you. Individually and _ _ _ ** _ quietly _ ** _ .” _

_ Her tone left nothing up to the debate. Both the princes reluctantly sat down at their respective desks and continued their sums in silence. _

_ The next morning Roman had to helplessly watch as servants moved Remus’ bed and belongings from their shared room. _

_ “But I don’t want a room of my own!” Remus wailed, struggling in the grip of his new governess. _ _ _

_ “Me neither!” Roman cried as he turned to his parents who overlooked the move. “Please let him stay! I-I’ll never do his homework again, I promise!” _

_ “Take Remus away, he’s late for his lessons.” King Augusto waved the governess away, and the woman dragged his screaming brother away from the room. Before Roman could move to run after them his father placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. _ _ _

_ “Roman, please,” His father’s voice was soft. “I know this may seem harsh, but it’s the best for the both of you.” _

_ “But… But…” He couldn’t take it anymore; the tears started to flow freely down his cheeks. _

_ “Oh honey…” His mother’s arms embraced him and picked him up. Roman clung to her and cried into her hair while his parents rubbed his back soothingly. _ _ _

_ “You must understand Roman,” His father said. “You are the crown prince! You have responsibilities, and your brother keeps distracting you from them.” _

_ “I just helped him with sums…” Roman hiccupped. _

_ “It’s sweet that you want to help him,” His mother said. “But he can’t be dependant on you forever. You two have your own lives, and I promise you’re doing him a favour by letting him discover his own path.” _

_ “You can still spend time with him whenever you don’t have lessons or homework.” His father added. _

_ Roman sniffled. “Promise…?” He whispered. _

_ “Promise, sweetie.” Queen Nadia pressed a kiss to his temple. “Would we lie to you?” _

_ _

Lost in his memories Roman trailed after Patton, who rushed ahead of him completely enamoured. Patton was so entranced by the library that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps from around a bookcase until he crashed into the person.  
  
Roman was startled from his thoughts when he heard a loud clatter and saw his fiancé nose-dive down, pulling the man he crashed into and the large stack of books he was carrying along with him. They unceremoniously fell in a heap on the floor, Patton on top of the other, knocking all the air out of the man’s lungs.  
  
“Oh-Oh my goodness I am_so_sorry!!” Patton scrambled up and started gathering the books that had scattered over the floor while simultaneously trying to help the other man up.  
  
“My love, have you hurt yourself?” Roman hurried to the pair.  
  
“Holy shit Lo, are you okay?” A fourth voice said, the owner of said voice appearing from around the bookcase.  
  
“I’m quite alright, Virgil,” The man sat up on his knees and adjusted his rectangular glasses that had been knocked off his nose. “Let me clear up these books. They were in a specific order.”  
  
Curtly the man pulled the books from Patton’s hands and started to stack them in their original order. Patton held still, his hands held up in that wary position of someone torn between wanting to help and not wanting to upset the other further.  
  
“Uuuh, Logan?” The fourth person spoke up. Roman recognized the short man dressed in purple and black robes as the court sorcerer. “Maybe that’s a bit rude…? Just saying.”  
  
The man- Logan apparently- glanced up from his task a little miffed to look at Roman and Patton, showing off bright blue eyes behind the square glasses. They stood in stark contrast with his dark skin and wavy black hair.  
  
“Oh, I see,” Logan said upon seeing who he was snubbing help from. “Pardon me- Let me clear up these books,_your Highnesses.”  
_  
“That’s not-! Never mind…” Virgil sighed, before turning to Roman and Patton. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Oh, that’s alright!” Patton beamed. “I would probably make it even messier anyway! We’ll get out of your hair!” Patton turned to Roman as Logan gave a confused little pat to his hair. “On with exploring?” He chirped.  
  
Roman felt his heart sink as he and Patton walked further. Why had he thought that a clue would magically present itself by coming here? How could he know what attracted Remus to this place?  
“Excuse me, prince Roman?”  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Roman turned back to the questioning voice to find that the dark-haired librarian had called out to him of all people. “Yes?”  
  
“If I may be so bold to ask,” Logan said as he stood up from the floor, balancing the newly stacked books in his arms. “I was wondering when your brother will return home?”  
  
Roman’s eyes widened. He barely bit back a gasp of surprise. Was this his clue? “Why do you ask?”   
  
“Well, I brought in some new books that I thought would be interesting for him, but he still hasn’t seen them,” Logan answered. “His travels normally don’t last this long, do they?”  
  
“…No. No they don’t.” Roman walked back to the two men, curiously taking in the tall librarian from head till toe. Logan didn’t seem to notice, he was busy piling the books on a desk.  
  
“So when will he return?” Logan asked. Roman felt the hollow feeling in his chest deepen at the question.  
  
“I’m afraid those books will remain unread for now, my literary fellow,” He managed. “Remus, he…” Roman swallowed thickly. “He’s missing.”  
“Missing?” Logan frowned, looking up from his task. “What happened?”  
  
Before he could answer, Roman felt a soft hand slip into his own. Patton walked up next to him, and gently squeezed his hand with a soft smile.  
“Remus has gone to the Desolate Mountains.” Patton quietly continued for Roman, which made him want to kiss Patton in sheer gratitude.  
  
“He_what?”_Virgil’s face drained of the little colour he had, making the dark marks around his eyes stand out even more. “You mean he_actually went?”  
_  
Roman’s attention immediately snapped to the court sorcerer. “What do you mean, ‘he actually went’?” he asked sharply. Virgil flinched at the sudden cutting tone thrown at him.  
  
“Last time I saw him,” Virgil faltered. “He was babbling nonsense about wanting to kill the warlock-”  
  
“Last time you saw- You_KNEW_about this??” Roman ripped his hand from Patton’s grasp. “You_knew_and didn’t think of telling anyone?!” Fury swept up inside Roman. Someone else had known all along. If Roman had someone who would have backed up his story, believed him, they could have gone after his brother months ago. They could have… Could have…  
  
“I didn’t think he would actually-!” Virgil tried.  
  
“YOU ARE NOT HERE TO THINK!!” Roman roared at him. He didn’t care that Virgil backed away from him, holding up his hands in a failing soothing gesture. He didn’t care that Patton grasped his arms to keep him from advancing further on the man, or that Logan tried to step between the two of them. He couldn’t focus on anything else but the dull thrum in his ears, and the cowering sorcerer before him. “You are here to SERVE AND PROTECT OUR FAMILY-”  
  
“Roman, honeybee,_please_stop-!”  
  
“YOU_FAILED_AT THE_ONE_JOB YOU WERE HIRED FOR!!”  
  
“Your Highness, calm down please!” Logan stepped between him and Virgil. “I’m sure we can talk this over-”  
  
With a mighty push, Roman shoved Logan aside. The librarian tumbled to the ground, but Roman didn’t care. He tore himself free from Patton’s grasp and stormed to the shorter man, fuming. Virgil’s eyes started to glow purple and he summoned shadows to his hands, the dark energy crackling in the air. Roman grabbed a fistful of Virgil’s robes, raised his fist and-  
  
“THAT IS**ENOUGH!!**”  
  
Everyone’s head snapped towards Logan, who had scrambled up from the ground. He was breathing heavily, his glasses standing askew on his nose.  
  
“We are in a_library,_for goodness’ sake!” Logan snarled. “Have a little respect!”  
  
Roman stared at the librarian, rooted to his spot. He then looked down at the man he held up by his collar. Virgil’s eyes were still glowing a vibrant purple, but that did nothing to hide the tinge of fear in them. Roman released Virgil’s cloak and backed away like had burned himself.  
“I- I am so sorry, I didn’t-” He stammered. “I don’t- I don’t know what came over me-” Horrified Roman looked at his own hands. What on earth was_happening_to him?  
  
Looking at the three men, all in various states of shaken up, Logan sighed, straightened his cravat and adjusted his glasses.  
“I think,” He said calmly. “We could all use a cup of tea.”

\--

Red-hot shame burned up Roman’s cheeks as the little group followed Logan through the library. He didn’t dare to take his eyes away from the ground, even when they climbed up several stairs to the higher levels of the library, and Patton was hugging his arm while trying to catch his eyes. Roman couldn’t answer his fiancé’s concerned gaze though. Not when he acted so shamefully in front of him. What kind of prince was he?  
  
“Here we are,” Logan said in front of them, interrupting Roman’s spiral of guilt. The librarian opened a small door hidden between two bookcases. “Do come in, everyone.”  
  
Stepping through the door, Roman finally lifted his head to look around. The room he just entered was an attic, large windows overhead showing off the summer sky. Every bit of a wall was hidden behind star charts and papers full of drawings of constellations and notes written in a neat handwriting. Several stands were scattered among the room, displaying various models of the solar system. A spiralling iron staircase led up to a loft where a large telescope proudly stood underneath an open skylight.  
  
“What is this place?” Patton asked, his voice full of wonder.  
  
“My work space,” Logan answered, as he cleared up a big table in the middle of the room, overflowing with notebooks and papers. “I’m a scholar; I study the stars and the possible life beyond them.”  
  
“I thought you were a librarian?”  
  
“I am too. In exchange for the usage of the equipment here, I help maintain the library,” Logan moved armfuls of papers away. “It is quite a good arrangement. I wouldn’t be able to afford half the material needed for proper studying otherwise.”  
  
“Oh here, let me help you with that!” Patton released Roman’s arm to help with clearing the table. This left Roman standing with Virgil. Both men tensed, and Virgil awkwardly tried to avoid the other’s eyes. Before Roman could think of anything to break the tension, Virgil muttered ‘we came here for tea right’ before quickly walking over to the other side of the room where a desk with a kettle stood next to small sink. Roman was left standing by the door, feeling like an idiot and unsure of what to do. He decided to keep himself busy by looking at the star charts.  
  
Virgil filled the kettle up, and lifted up a tiny jar without a lid from below the desk. A small purple flame was nestled at the bottom of the jar; it’s flames crackled softly in the tense air. Patton stopped next to Virgil, arms full of papers. “What is that?” He asked curiously as he stared at the purple flame.  
  
“Oh this?” Virgil said as he placed the kettle on the little fire. “An invention of my own. The flames are hot, but do not burn anything that it comes in touch with. Thought it might be useful for Logan cause-” Virgil looked up into Patton’s curious eyes, and coughed a little embarrassed. “You know… Books are flammable…” He finished lamely.  
  
“That is_incredible.”_Patton said breathlessly. “You must be so talented!”  
  
Virgil’s cheeks flared up. “It’s okay I guess…” He mumbled. “I mean, I only managed one so far since it’s so difficult to make, and haven’t been able to replicate it ever since, so I figured it was just a lucky shot-”  
  
“Now don’t you dare talk bad about yourself, young man!” Patton said sternly.  
  
“…I think we’re the same age-?”  
  
“You’ve already made such an amazing thing! You should be-” Patton’s gaze flicked to something moving on Virgil’s shoulder. “ProaaAAAAAA_AAAHHHHH!!!”  
_  
Roman, who had been inspecting a star model, shocked up at his fiancé’s high pitched screaming to see Patton dropping all the papers and nearly hop skipping to get away as fast as possible from a startled Virgil. “What happened??” He said as he quickly made his way over to Patton.  
  
“SPIDER!” Patton screeched as he jumped into Roman’s arms._“SPIDER!!”_He screamed again while pointing at Virgil. Following his love’s shaking finger, Roman saw what had spooked Patton so bad. Crawling on Virgil’s shoulder was quite possibly the largest tarantula Roman had ever seen. The spider was about as big as Roman’s hand, and had a dark purple colouring. Right now it appeared to have frozen in alarm at the sudden screaming.  
  
Virgil followed Patton’s pointing as well, and his eyes widened in realization. “Oh, no no no! It’s alright!” Virgil gently picked up the spider from his shoulder, and now Roman felt a little queasy too when Virgil held the beast up in both hands. “This is just Romeo! He’s a good spider! He won’t do anything! He’s not even an ordinary spider, he’s-” Virgil stopped. Romeo the spider had taken one glance at Roman, and immediately took up a defensive position, letting out tiny hissy sounds and squatted on his long legs. Virgil quickly cupped him close to his chest. “No! Bad Romeo! No face jumping today!”  
  
_“He jumps on FACES?!”_Patton shrieked.  
  
“Only when I’m threatened,” Virgil answered absent-mindedly, which did exactly nothing to make Patton feel better. Virgil let a short stream of curses, before he quickly held open his cloak. “Come on Romeo, better hide. Yes, I_know_it’s not fun!” Virgil said when the arachnid again made short hissy sounds. “But it can’t be helped right now. Come on…”  
  
Roman could swear that he heard the spider make soft grumbling noises, but the tarantula reluctantly crawled underneath the soft fabric.  
“There, he’s gone,” Virgil said as he closed his cloak. “You can look again.”  
  
Patton carefully peeked from Roman’s neck where he had hidden his face. Shakily he sagged in relief when he couldn’t spot the creepy crawly death dealer anywhere.  
  
“Oh dear John that was scary…” Patton said in a trembling voice. “Uuhh, sorry for screaming there kiddo, I’m just- Terribly afraid of spiders!”  
“Oh really? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Virgil said.  
  
A short cough caught everyone’s attention. Logan, who had witnessed the whole ordeal silently, looked like he felt a migraine coming on.  
“Can we_please_have that tea now?” He said while rubbing his temples with his fingers.  
  
A short while after the four men sat down at the cleared table, steaming cups of tea in front of them. Patton was still a bit rattled, Virgil steadily avoided looking at Roman and Roman himself sat stiffly, holding his cup between his hands like it was his last line of sanity holding him together.  
  
“Well then,” Logan said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “I think we can all agree that we figuratively started off on the wrong foot.”  
  
“Understatement of the year.” Virgil muttered under his breath, making Roman wince. Logan gave him a warning glare.  
  
“If we got off on the wrong foot,” Patton said with small smile. “Maybe we should take some_steps_to remedy that?”  
  
Logan stared ahead, his face blank, yet his eyes betrayed the pain he was in. He inhaled deeply through his nose.  
  
“I’m just going to,” Logan muttered. “Figuratively let that pass by. Anyway!” He said in a normal volume. “What brings you to my library? Also how come that our prince going missing isn’t widespread news?”  
  
“We only realized yesterday that he was truly missing,” Roman answered. He hesitated a second before he continued. “…A friend told me that Remus came to the library often, so I hoped to… I don’t know, find a clue here I guess?” Roman let his head hang in shame. Now Patton knew he had brought him here under false circumstances. He truly was the worst fiancé.  
  
“Oh honeycakes!” Patton said. “Why didn’t you say so? We could have been detectives together!”  
Bewildered Roman turned to Patton. “You’re not… Mad?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Why would I be mad about that, silly?” Patton giggled, and gently booped Roman’s nose.   
  
“I’m afraid I can’t help you, your Highness,” Logan said. “If his Grace left some kind of hint of his whereabouts behind, I have yet to find it. But it is true that he visited the library quite frequently.”  
  
“Did he come here for a specific reason? Or for some special kind of books?”  
“No. Despite his broad interests, the books only seemed to interest him occasionally,” Logan said thoughtfully. “I mean, take his last visit for example-”  
  


_ In Logan’s eyes there would never be anything more beautiful than a perfectly organized bookcase. With a satisfied smile he slid the last book into his rightful place, and he took a step back to inspect his hard work. Very well done, if he said so himself. _

_ Content Logan looked away from the shelf to continue on with the next bookcase, but when he turned he was greeted by an upside down grin. _ _ _

_ “Hey nerd!” The owner of said grin cheerfully said. _

_ “Good afternoon, your Grace.” Logan answered, observing the prince’s upside down state. Remus had his knees hooked into one of the bookcase’s ladders. “How long have you been hanging like that?” _

_ “A while! Boy do you absorb yourself in a task! You didn’t even notice when I climbed up here!” Remus shrugged playfully, his face red and sweating. “Hey, do you think my head will explode if I hang like this for too long? Decorate these books with brain goo?” Remus giggled as he threw his arms wide. “Splat! All new paint for free!” _

_ “That would be an unlikely occurrence. However,” Logan said as Remus let his arms drop in disappointment. “Being flipped over like that makes it harder for you to breath, heart problems may arise due to the increased blood flow, and your vision may experience permanent damage because of the added pressure on your eyes.” _

_ “Neat!” Remus whispered, his eyes sparkling. “How long ya gotta dangle like this for that to work? Nevermind, we’ll just test it now!” _ _ _

_ “That seems hardly healthy for you,” Logan answered. _ _ _

_ “Oh come on, living science experiment in the making here! Isn’t that like your stuff? What kind of scholar are you?” _

_ “The astronomy kind, your Grace, not the biology kind. Besides, today I’m here for my librarian duties.” _

_ “Ugh, bore-snore!” Remus groaned. “Unethical science experiments are WAY better! What’s so fun about books anyway?” _

_ “Well,” Logan said, knowing exactly how to distract the prince. “We do have a fascinating new book in about octopi.” _

_ “REALLY!?” Remus gasped, wiggling his knees free excitedly. “Holy fuck, I gotta see that! Lemme just-!” _ _ _

_ “Your Grace, WAIT-!” Logan started, but it was too late as Remus as elegantly as a rock thrown through a window fell on the ground with a thud. He sprung back up however before Logan could even ask if he was hurt. _

_ “I’m okay! Whooo, headrush!” Remus snickered as he dizzily grabbed onto Logan’s shoulders. Logan diligently held the swaying prince up on his feet. “Alright nerd, show me the nerd book!” _

_ Ten minutes later Logan was back on his task of organizing the bookcases. He occasionally threw glances at prince Remus, who had sat himself down at one of the desks. He had yanked the book from Logan’s hands with an excited wiggle and was currently drawing furiously in a sketchbook, copying the pictures and diagrams of the squid with a nearly manic glee. His brow was furrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue peeking out of his mouth. _ _ _

_ Momentarily distracted by the sight Logan accidentally knocked over a pile of books that were still waiting to be organized off the desk. “Oh bother.” Muttered Logan, as he quickly gathered them off of the ground. _

_ “You know,” the prince said, looking up from his sketching. “I don’t think I ever heard you curse! It’s always ‘oh dear’ or ‘good heavens’ with you! What gives, Geek Squad?” _

_ “I don’t make a habit out of cursing.” Logan answered distractedly. _

_ “But aren’t you tired of being nice?” Remus asked. “Don’t you just wanna go ape shit sometimes?” _

_ “I hardly see how monkey feces applies to this situation.” _

_ Logan restacked the picked up books and looked up to ask Remus if the book was to his liking, only to find the prince staring at him intently. _

_ “As your prince,” Remus said, more serious in tone than Logan had ever heard him speak. “I order you to say a swearword, right here, right now.” _

_ Logan raised an eyebrow, and adjusted his glasses with a sigh. _

_ “…Well that’s just fucking inconvenient.” He said. _ _ _

_ Remus’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open, before he burst out into wild, delighted cackling. Nearly choking on his own laughter Remus fell from his chair, screeching gleefully while rolling over the floor. In a minute Logan would remind Remus that he was in a library, and gently ask him to be quiet. But for now Logan just allowed himself a small, fond smile as he watched the laughing prince.  
_   
  
It was hard not to smile along with the story. Patton giggled next to him, and even Virgil huffed out a short laugh. Roman regarded the stoic librarian with different eyes._So that’s why Remus came here so often…  
_  
“You were never… Bothered by his unusual questions or requests?” Roman asked hesitantly. He knew Remus had a tendency to frighten away people with his interest in the macabre. Logan however only shrugged.  
  
“Hardly. He may be unconventional, but unconventional people have made some of the most amazing discoveries in our world’s history. So who am I to judge?”  
  
Roman felt the vague urge to offer this man a hug. “I’m glad my brother found a friend in you.” He warmly said instead. Logan sputtered, his already dark cheeks turning several shades warmer.  
  
“I am unsure if he saw me as a friend…” Logan said uncertainly. “I’m told that I’m… Not very good with friendship.”  
“Oh hey, I’m sure that’s not true!” Patton said.  
  
“Virgil only realized we were friends after I explicitly stated it at one of his ritually based conventions of supernatural conjuring.” Logan deadpanned.

“It was a_coven gathering!”_Virgil nearly yelled. “We were trying to exchange new magic! You were only supposed to bring a book! Seriously Lo, learn how to read a room!”  
“How could I possibly read the room?” Logan questioned. “There was no text on the walls.”  
“That is not-!” Virgil stopped himself and inhaled deeply. “Oh forget it…” He muttered.  
“Well, uhm,” Roman said, trying his hardest not to laugh. “I believe he saw you as a friend, Logan!”  
“…I hope so,” Logan said. “Truth be told, I have… quite missed him these past months.”

_ “Really?” _ Virgil asked incredulously before he could stop himself. Logan let out a sigh.

“Virgil, as we discussed many times, just because_you_don’t like the man doesn’t mean I have to dislike him as well.”  
“You dislike my brother?” Roman asked the purple clad man. Virgil had the decency to look a little sheepish at the question.

“Yeah, well, you wouldn’t exactly be thrilled either by someone who continuously screws up your magic experiments just because, and I quote,_‘why the fuck not?’ ”_Virgil grumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
“That-!” Roman started, pointing a finger at Virgil who tensed, before he dropped his hand with a sigh. “That does sound like Remus, I’m so sorry.” Virgil looked up at him with a surprised look, but he shrugged.  
  
“Eh, it’s not your fault. But thanks.” Virgil said with a brief flash of a crooked half smile. Guiltily Virgil glanced down again, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. “Look-” He started. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about your brother… I honestly didn’t think that he would, you know…”  
“No, it is I who should apologize to you,” Roman said sombrely. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you, or blamed you. That was very un-princely of me. The truth is… None of us thought Remus would be that reckless. I am more at fault for this mess than you, since I’m his brother.”  
  
“Hey, I would freak out too out if my family would disappear.”  
“It was still bad of me…”  
“Yeah, it was kind of a dick move,” Virgil agreed. “But… It’s cool. I understand.”  
  
Both men shared a look across the table, the tension between them slowly ebbing away. Roman nearly sagged in relief when the sorcerer seemed to finally relax since they sat down.  
  
“Come on, sweetie…” Patton patted Roman’s arm. “Don’t be so hard on yourself! You couldn’t have known either!”

“I should have!” Roman pulled his fingers through his hair. “But I didn’t, and now my brother has gone into the lion’s den! Who_knows_what the warlock might do to him?!”  
  
“You may not need to worry too much about that,” Logan said. “Technically we don’t even know if the warlock actually exists.”  
“What do you mean?” Roman confusedly asked.  
  
“I mean that we have no factual evidence of this figure’s reality. He might just be an overblown exaggeration of local folktales and rumours.”  
“Oh, the warlock is real alright…” Virgil said darkly.  
“How do you know that?” Logan asked. “Have you met him recently?”

Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his fingers fidgeting nervously with his cloak’s sleeve. “Well, no, obviously,” He muttered, avoiding everyone’s eyes. “…But I have a_feeling-”  
_  
“Saying fiction is fact based on feelings is bad science, Virgil,” Logan adjusted his glasses. “The real fact is that no one has ever seen this supposed warlock. We have documents stating a witch once lived in the mountains, but she appeared to have left a long time ago. If the warlock is actually real and not a blatant falsehood, shouldn’t we have gotten some actual proof of his existence by now?”  
  
“Then how do you explain all the disappearances?” Patton asked with a thoughtful frown.  
  
“There are plenty ways of disappearing in the mountains that are not supernatural in any way. For example, you have rockslides, avalanches, abrupt weather changes to name a few,” Logan rambled from the top of his head. “There’s the wildlife of course, like mountain lions and bears. Not to mention the many fantastical creatures that are potentially dangerous! Not many have encountered trolls and lived to tell the tale. Dare I say, there’s a very high risk of endangering one’s life-”  
  
“Lo,” Virgil interrupted urgently, holding a finger against his lips. “Not the time.” He very pointedly looked across the table, where Roman had balled his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. He stared down at the table with a forlorn expression, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Patton had his arms thrown around him, rubbing his cheek against Roman’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.  
  
“Uuh, I mean,” Logan scrambled awkwardly, trying to salvage the situation. “These are all just statistics. Your brother could very well be alive!”  
  
“Yeah,” Virgil said. “Maybe he… He just injured himself and he can’t properly travel back just yet.”  
“Or!” Patton added. “He met someone in distress in the mountains and he is on a quest to rescue them!”  
“Perhaps he made an amazing new discovery,” Logan smiled. “And he simply must document everything before returning.”  
  
Roman lifted his head to give the people around the table a watery smile. “Thank you…” He quietly said.  
  
Logan looked around to see everyone’s empty cup, and rose from his chair. “I’ll make us some more tea,” He said, before pausing to look hesitantly at Roman. “Would you… perhaps be interested in seeing the books I ordered for your brother?”  
  
Roman let out a shuddery sigh, before he nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, I would like that.”

\--

Time seemed to fly by as fast as the wind.  
  
When Logan returned with more tea and two books under his arm, Roman flipped through the pages as if he could find his brother in the pressed paper. One book was a bundle of quite possibly the most gruesome folktales Roman had ever read, while the other showed the inner works of the body in more detail than Roman wanted to know. Despite the morbid subjects however, Roman only felt an aching kind of fondness while reading them. Both books carried so much of Remus in them, even when his brother had never read any of the pages, that it made the hollow feeling inside Roman’s chest feel a little less overbearing.  
  
At that point Logan and Virgil started taking turns telling stories and anecdotes about Remus. Little slices of life Roman had spent so long ignoring, but now he eagerly listened to. Every new tale only made the four men laugh harder than the one’s before, and soon the strange little group was chatting, joking and teasing like they had been friends for years.  
  
“You’re kidding!” Roman laughed. “He actually chugged a potion you had specifically said was for cleaning the kitchen floors??”  
  
“Man, I_wish_I was kidding,” Virgil groaned. “After he was done vomiting in my cauldron, you know what he said?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“That it tasted disgusting and I needed to add more mint.”  
  
Wheezing Roman doubled over, clutching his stomach that was hurting from laughing so much.  
  
“Oh gosh Roman!” Patton suddenly gasped. “It’s almost sundown! We have to hurry or we’ll be late for dinner!”  
  
Surprised Roman looked out of the window to find Patton was right; the sky had turned several soft shades of orange and pink.  
  
“Have we truly spent the entire afternoon here?” Roman marvelled as he got up. “So sorry for keeping you so long!”  
  
“No need to worry,” Logan said. “This day was quite enjoyable, despite it’s… rocky start.”  
  
“Yeah,” Virgil smirked. “No better way to start a day than almost getting in a fight with the ruling class.”  
“Hey nooo! I apologized-!” Roman whined. Virgil waved him off.  
  
“Chill princey, you’re good. Although…” Virgil’s smirk grew more mischievous. “If you can convince your parents to get me more budget for a new set of beakers and potion supplies, I_might_not retaliate with spiders in your bed.”  
  
Roman snorted. “I’ll see what I can do,” He said good-naturedly, before sliding the books still on the table towards Logan. “Thank you for showing me these!”  
  
“Actually,” Logan said, as he pushed the books back. “Keep them for now. You might want them more than I do.”  
  
Gently Roman picked up the books. “…Thank you,” He said softly, as he held them close to his chest. “That’s so kind.” He cursed that the day had ended so quickly. He had so much more questions to ask, more stories to listen to…  
  
“Hey, I was wondering!” Patton spoke up beside him. “Do you think we could meet up again tomorrow?” Roman gave Patton a baffled stare. His fiancé only returned it with a smile and a quick wink, and Roman felt his heart swell up with love for this man.  
  
“Tomorrow?” Logan said. “I’m afraid not, I have work to do in the library.”  
  
“Yeah sorry, I got responsibility things too.” Virgil added.  
  
“Oh… That’s alright!” Roman said, trying to not let the disappointment shine through.  
  
“However,” Virgil said. “I can do Friday afternoon? How about you, Lo?”  
  
“I do believe Friday would be adequate.” Logan responded. Roman looked between the two men, before a dazzling grin broke out on his face.  
“Friday it is then!” He said cheerfully, before he followed Patton to the door. “We’ll see you then!”  
  
Logan nodded a goodbye and Virgil gave a lazy salute while the two princes quickly walked out of Logan’s workspace.  
“They seem nice!” Patton said as they made their way to the dining room.  
  
“They do!” Roman agreed. His thumb ran over the worn leather covers of the books grasped close to his chest. “Even after I acted so rude they remained so friendly…”  
“Oh, don’t continue to beat yourself up over that,” Patton said sweetly. “Sure, you made quite a blunder, but nobody’s perfect! Virgil accepted your apology. Best way to continue on now is not to repeat the same mistake!”  
  
Patton happily hummed as he threw one arm around Roman’s waist. Roman was too busy being flabbergasted to return the gesture. Honestly, the kindness of this man just kept surprising him.  
  
Gently Roman pushed the dining room doors open, revealing his parents and king Thomas already seated… And, strangely enough, general Isolda standing next to his father’s seat.  
  
“There the two lovebirds are!” King Thomas smiled as Roman and Patton entered the dining room. “We thought we would have to start without you!”  
“So sorry,” Roman quickly said. “I was showing Patton the library and lost track of time-!”  
  
“Oh, not to worry,” His mother said. “Love is distracting, after all!” She daintily chuckled, but the look she threw Roman over the rim of her wineglass was a silent warning._Don’t let it happen again._Roman anxiously swallowed and gave the barest hint of a nod.  
  
“Well, now that you’ve made it,” His father said. “We have some great news for you!” The king gestured to general Isolda. “We have discussed it today, and the general is dispatching a group of knights to search the mountains for Remus.”  
  
In shock Roman looked at the general. The woman didn’t look very happy about the whole situation, but he supposed he couldn’t blame her. Still he couldn’t beat down the pure_hope_that flared up in his chest. Carefully he placed the books he still carried down on the dining table.  
“Really?” Roman walked up to the general. “You’re going to look for my brother?”  
  
General Isolda’s eyes flicked towards the king for the barest second, before looking back to Roman’s hopeful face.  
“Of course,” She said, straining a small smile. “I will… Put my best knights on the task.”  
  
Roman couldn’t hold back the beaming grin breaking out on his face even if he tried.  
  
“Thank you!” He said sincerely. “Thank you so much!”  
  
“Don’t thank me just yet…” The general muttered under her breath, but Roman didn’t hear her. Instead he ran to Patton, who eagerly accepted the grandiose embrace Roman swept him in.  
  
“That’s settled then,” The king nodded satisfied. “The knights will leave tomorrow at the first break of dawn. General, dismissed.”

\--

That Friday Roman and Patton spend their afternoon once again in the company of the sober librarian and the sarcastic sorcerer. Laughter filled the air, but Roman couldn’t help it; his thoughts kept drifting to the knights that were sent into the mountains. Would they have found anything by now?  
  
He hoped so…

\--

A week passed. Roman assured himself that a week was too soon to expect news; he just needed to be more patient.

\--

Patton left with the promise of returning soon, he just needed to work things out with the university. Patton blew him kisses out of the carriage window, which Roman pretended to catch out of the air and pressed to his lips. Numbly he watched as the carriage disappeared over the horizon. Not for the first time he wished that he could attend university as well. His parents had unfortunately always been dismissive of that idea.

\--

Life went back to its regular schedule. No more Patton meant no more visits to the library to laugh and joke with his newfound friends, and no more lazily spent afternoons. The days ticked away in a haze of lessons, responsibilities and court meetings. On the days he spent with his old friends he was quiet and somber, mostly looking out of the window to see if he spotted anything on the horizon yet.

\--

Outside the castle the leafs started turning orange. The farmers started bringing in their crops. The air grew crisp and vagrant.  
  
“Any news?”  
  
“None, your Highness.”

\--

“Any news?” Roman asked.  
  
“No, sweetie…” With a mournful smile, his mother rubbed his shoulder.  
  
“Oh… Maybe tomorrow?”  
  
“Roman, maybe you need to prepare yourself for… The worst possible outcome?”  
  
“No! I couldn’t! He’s not-! They’re not-!”  
  
“Roman,_please,”_His mother grasped both of his shoulders. “You’re not a child anymore. You can’t keep on denying that there might not be a… Happy ending to this.”  
  
“I won’t stop hoping!_I won’t!”_

\--

Another month passed before Patton could visit again. His stay was filled with joy, more days spent at the library than Roman had ever done for his studies and lasted way too short for anyone’s liking. Before he knew it, Patton’s carriage disappeared behind the horizon again, leaving Roman alone with the ever-growing void inside of him.  
  
“Any news?”  
  
“No, your Highness.”

\--

“Any news?” Roman asked.  
  
“No son,” His father answered. He shook his head with a wistful look. “What a pity… So many young lives, leaving families and promising futures behind…”  
  
Roman swallowed guiltily, and focused on his dinner.

\--

“…Any news?” Roman quietly asked. He had asked for almost every single day now for the past weeks.  
  
_Perhaps today would be good news.  
_  
General Isolda however only shook her head sadly.

\--

He stopped asking.

\--

Like the falling leafs the days passed. The air quickly grew chillier and chillier by the day and before Roman knew it, he woke up to find the outside world had turned completely white overnight. He didn’t quite know how long he stared at the snow outside that morning. He only knew that despite his warm bedchamber, his insides felt as cold as the ice that covered the grounds.  
  
When Roman finally left his chambers, he had a large smile plastered on his face. He greeted everyone jovially, joked and laughed. His parents told him at breakfast that they were glad to see him in good spirits again. Well, how could he not be glad? Patton was a visitor once more, and he was able to stay to celebrate Winter Solstice and the New Year with him! What could possibly be better than that?  
  
In fact, that afternoon he convinced his three friends to take a walk through the snowy gardens.  
  
“Isn’t it great to be outside the library for once?” He merrily sang out. He inhaled deeply. “Aaah, smell that crisply clean air! Oh, and I do believe I smell that the kitchens are making beer stew and glühwein for tonight’s dinner! Aren’t we lucky?”  
  
He turned and threw his arms wide, beaming at his companions. Logan barely heard him over his chattering teeth. He was buried in so many scarfs that you only saw his fogged up glasses. Virgil and Patton however only exchanged an uneasy look.  
  
“W-W-Why did I let you convince me about this again…?” Logan’s muffled voice came from the pile of scarfs.  
  
“Because it is fun! We could build a snowman, or have a snowball fight, or make some snow angels-!” Roman summed up. “We might even go sledding outside the castle walls! How about it, my cold comrades?”  
  
“Roman,” Patton said tenderly, as he grasped Roman’s hands. “Roman, honey. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Wrong?” Roman chuckled. “There’s nothing wrong! In fact, I have a great idea! How about the four of us go ice-skating on the moat, wouldn’t that be-”  
  
“Roman…” Patton folded his hands together under his chin, his wide eyes turning pleading and shining. Roman grimaced.  
“Pat, please no- Not the puppy eyes, you know I can’t say no to the puppy eyes!”  
  
“Then please tell me what’s wrong…?”  
“Nothing! I promise! I just-” Patton’s lip began to wobble slightly. “Noooooooo, sweetie! Don’t do that to my poor heart!”  
  
“Pat’s right,” Virgil spoke up. “You’ve been acting all… Forced happy-go-lucky and shit today.”  
  
“Language!” Patton said sternly, momentarily dropping the puppy eyes to frown at Virgil. The sorcerer only focused on Roman though.  
“Seriously princey,” He said. “We’re all worried here. Spill.”  
  
Roman hesitantly looked between his friends, all three of them showing mirror expressions of concern. Guiltily he glanced down at his feet, wringing his hands nervously. The moments ticked by as the three friends patiently waited for their prince to say something.  
“…Six months have passed.” Roman finally muttered.  
  
“Yes, that is generally how the passage of time works.” Logan said. Virgil discretely elbowed him in the side. It made Roman snort out a laugh though.  
  
“An astute observation, my clever friend!” Roman said. The amusement faded just as quickly as it came. “But what I meant was… Six months have passed since… Since…”  
  
“…Since Remus disappeared.” Virgil finished for him.  
  
“And four months since a search party was send out…” Roman nodded. His throat squeezed itself shut, making the words come out strangled and shaking. “There’s still no word from them. Nothing! They’re probably… Probably-” He couldn’t say it. The word was stuck in his throat. He feared that the second he would say it out loud it would become reality.  
  
“Oh honeybee…” Patton sounded heartbroken. Firmly his fiancé embraced him. Roman hardly noticed, not even when Logan soothingly started rubbing his back or when Virgil put a reassuring hand on his arm. Tremors shot through his body and his breathing was shallow.  
  
“Princey,” Virgil said. “You’re panicking.”  
  
“It’s all my fault,” Roman said shakily.  
  
“This is not your fault!” Patton protested.  
  
“I was the one who wanted a search party! What have I_done?”__   
_  
“Roman, listen to me,” Virgil’s gravely voice cut through the rushing in his ears. “Breathe with me. Four seconds in, hold for seven, breathe out for eight. Can you do that? Follow the rhythm.”  
  
Virgil’s fingers gently tapped out the rhythm against his elbow. Roman tried his best to follow the soft beats with his breathing. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, surrounded by people he loved so much it ached sometimes, but eventually his breathing evened out. The silence stretched out for a few more minutes.  
  
“You are not to blame for what happened, Roman,” Logan eventually said. “You could have not predicted that this would happen.”  
  
“But they sacrificed themselves because I-!”

** BOOM!!! **

Screams of surprise left the four men all at once. The little group jumped even closer together than before. Virgil’s eyes immediately transformed to purple, Logan grabbed Roman’s back in a tight hold, and Patton squeezed Roman’s waist so tightly that Roman could barely breathe. Adrenaline coursed through Roman’s veins and his heart beat painfully fast. What was that? Was it thunder? No, the skies were clear.  
  
“What on earth was_that?”_Patton squeaked. Roman could only answer with a shake of his head, wildly looking around for the source of the noise. From everywhere people trickled outside, confused and scared sounds filling the air.  
  
“What was that-?”  
  
“-Too loud for thunder-”  
  
“Are we under attack-?”  
  
“Where did it come from-?”  
  
“We should lock up the castle’s gate-!”  
  
Through the growing crowd Roman saw his father hurrying outside, making his way to the front castle’s wall. On a whim Roman freed himself from the impromptu group hug and walked after him.  
  
As the king climbed up the stairs to the ramparts, Roman quickly ran up as well. Patton, Logan and Virgil followed right behind him.  
  
“What happened?” He heard his father ask.  
  
“Not sure, your Majesty,” General Isolda answered while she handed the king a spyglass. “But we know where the explosion came from. Look.”  
The general pointed to the distance, and Roman followed everyone’s gaze.  
  
A mushroom cloud had formed, right above a peak of the Desolate Mountains. It looked rather tiny, but Roman knew it had to be enormous to be even seen from this faraway. “What the fuck…?” Virgil said behind him, and Roman couldn’t agree more.  
  
“It must have been something big, seeing as the sound carried all the way to here,” The general continued while the king inspected the cloud through the spyglass. “We can not know for certain what caused it unless we send knights to inspect-”  
  
“No need,” King Augusto lowered the spyglass. “Obviously it was just a minor volcanic explosion,” He said with a light smile. “We’ll send troops to nearby towns to see if the blast caused damage to their homes-”  
  
“Falsehood.” Logan said. The king froze, before he slowly turned to Logan.  
  
“What did you say there, son?” The king asked in a low voice.  
  
“Falsehood,” Logan repeated, master of Not Seeing Big Red Warning Flags. “We don’t have active volcanoes in the area, and even if that was a volcanic explosion, the cloud would be black because of the ashes. Also I’m not your son. Furthermore-”  
  
His explanation was cut short, because Virgil punched Logan hard enough in the stomach to cut him off. As Logan doubled over in pain, Virgil grabbed him in a headlock and covered his mouth.  
  
“Yep! Volcanoes! That’s_definitely_what’s going on!” Virgil laughed strenuously. “Very good thinking, your Majesty! Don’t mind my friend, he has a bit of a fever!” Virgil began dragging Logan away, who was making protesting noises behind Virgil’s hand. “We will be preparing an anti-volcano protocol now! A good day, my king!”  
  
King Augusto scowled after the pair, before he noticed Roman standing at battlements, still staring at the cloud.  
  
“Roman.” He said.  
  
“Yes…?” Roman answered absent-mindedly.  
  
“Go check to see if your mother is alright. I have to discuss sending out knights to the towns near the mountains.”  
Reluctantly Roman tore his gaze away from the mountains to go inside with Patton in tow, leaving king Augusto to calm the large mass of people still at the foot of the castle walls.

\--

As the crowd slowly started to trickle down and went back inside, many of them fleeing back to their warm chambers and fireplaces, Virgil lingered behind on the snowy ramparts. He squinted suspiciously at the distant peaks of the Desolate Mountains and the fading mushroom cloud, as if an answer would present itself if he just glared hard enough.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re planning, you snake,” He hissed softly. “But it_won’t_work. I won’t allow it!”  
  
No answer came but the ice-cold wind picking up, sending shivers down Virgil’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! I am super stoked to write the next one! Maybe some familiar faces will return, who knows........


	5. Hell To Your Doorstep

Snow turned into rain. The rain slowly mellowed out into sunlight. The explosion stopped being the talk of the day, and eventually no one mentioned it anymore. Days turned longer and softer. Spring came bearing mild weather and the scent of flowers drifting in the castle’s halls. Before Roman knew it, May came around and his parents started planning for his birthday in June. He was pulled along in meetings over dinner arrangements, musicians and guest lists. Dimly he watched as his mother ordered servants around in the foyer, as they ran around with decorations, tablecloths and giant vases with flowers.  
  
“No no no, you’re arranging it all wrong!” Queen Nadia let out a long-suffering sigh. “Do it all over, and this time try listening to what I say? Everything has to be perfect!”  
  
Roman inspected the decorative tapestries that the servants had hung up, which illustrated several of Roman’s victories over the years.  
“I think they look fine, mother.” He muttered.  
  
“Once the interior decorating is complete, we will move on to the gardens,” His mother said. “If the weather allows for it, a garden party would surely be grand! It is all the rage these days.”  
  
“It is?” Roman sighed. “I didn’t know that.”  
  
“Now dear,” His mother turned to him. “What colour do you think the table runners should be?” She gestured to a lackey who held two colours of cloth examples, one red and one a pale cream.  
  
“Does that matter?” Roman asked, exasperated.  
  
“Of course it does! We have to make a good impression on our guests, after all!” His mother shook her head, like Roman was a child who she caught making an obvious spelling mistake. “Honestly Roman, you should know this by now. A royal’s reputation-”  
  
“A royal’s reputation is the most important thing they have, I know, I know...” Roman finished emptily. Queen Nadia’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Don’t use that tone on me, son.” His mother whispered so only Roman would hear. “We are doing this for you, try to be a bit more happy about it.”  
  
_Doing this for him, huh? Then why were they more concerned about what the guests would think rather than what he wanted?_Roman desperately wanted to say, but he swallowed it. “I just think that our neighbouring kingdoms won’t break our alliances over a wrong coloured table runner!” He said instead.  
  
“That just goes to show how much you still have to learn.” His mother said icily. She looked away with a disappointed sigh. “Maybe we shouldn’t celebrate your birthday then, if my son is going to be so ungrateful for what we try to do for him.”  
  
“Fine by me! I don’t want to celebrate it anyway!” Roman finally snapped loudly.  
  
Queen Nadia froze, and so did several servants in earshot. His mother turned back to him.  
  
“Roman, sweetie,” His mother said loud and clear for everyone to hear; her voice had taken on a honey sweet tone of concern. “Why ever wouldn’t you want to celebrate your birthday?”  
  
_“Because it’s not just_**_MY _**_birthday, mother!”_Roman yelled.  
  
You could hear a pin drop in the silence that fell. All heads turned to stare at the shaking prince and the queen, the latter holding a hand to her chest in shock. Roman breathed heavily through his nose and ignored his rising dread. Instead he tried to keep a tight hold on to the weak flame of defiance in his chest.  
  
“Why would I want to party,” Roman said, and he hated it,_hated it,_that his voice was trembling. “When my brother could be- could be- lost, or hurt-!”_Or dead_his mind supplied, but he didn’t dare to utter that. “He’s… He’s been gone for almost a year now, and you are here worrying about_table runners_and_flower arrangements_while he’s still out there somewhere-”  
  
“Roman-”  
  
_“And we’re doing nothing-!!”  
_  
_“ROMAN!”  
_  
As quick as the defiant flame had ignited, panic doused the fire like a flood of cold water. His mother rarely raised her voice, but Roman had learned from years of experience that whenever she did…  
  
“So you accuse me of not caring about my own son?” Queen Nadia said coldly. Roman sputtered.  
  
“That’s not what I-” He tried.  
  
“_Don’t interrupt me!_You stand there spouting all those accusations, when your father and I are worried sick every day, and sent knights to look for Remus, all the while_you_have done nothing to look for your brother!”  
  
“_What?_But you and father said-!”  
  
“Of course!” His mother let out a cold laugh. “That’s very easy for you, isn’t it Roman? To let your poor parents take care of everything you don’t wish to do!”  
  
“That’s not true!”  
  
“Why is it that you don’t want this party, which we throw partly in Remus’ honour might I add,” Queen Nadia crossed her arms. “Is it truly because you are worried about him? Or are you afraid that not all the attention will go to you, selfish boy?”  
  
Roman felt like the ground fell away beneath his feet. His stomach churned painfully and his head started spinning. How could his mother say that? No one really believed that, did they? They_couldn’t!__   
_  
One glance around the halls however, and Roman was met with shaking heads and disapproving stares. Were they disapproving of_him? _Did they really think…?  
  
Oh god,_was_he being selfish?  
  
Roman clenched his fists tightly. His eyes started watering and he swallowed a good few times to keep it from showing.  
  
_Show no weakness; show no flaws.  
_  
“Well? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” His mother said. Roman wanted to say a lot of things. But he was certain that if he opened his mouth the tears would start flooding, so he just shook his head. His mother nodded.  
  
“That’s what I thought. Now son, if it isn’t too much trouble for you, which colour of table runner would you pick for you_and_your brother’s party?”  
  
Roman wanted to yell that Remus wouldn’t be there, how could he know what his brother would have liked? No wait, he actually probably did know; Remus would say they were both boring and they should use dead raccoons instead or something along that line.  
  
But he didn’t. Instead Roman felt himself slip back into his perfect prince image as he straightened himself and forced his tears down.  
  
“I like the red.” Roman said dully.  
  
“Red? Really?” His mother scoffed. “No, the cream one is much more appropriate. We’ll use that instead.”  
  
Roman fought back the urge to scream, and instead smiled and nodded. His mother turned to the next topic, while Roman’s gaze wandered to the tapestries. His own image smiled down on him, charming and brave and gallant, while he posed with one foot on the monster he had slain. A hero. A true prince. Roman would give anything to be like that.  
  
The young prince didn’t notice the pitying glances the servants threw him.

\--

The fourth of June started with a beautiful, crisp morning. The skies were clear and it was wind still, the promise of a warm and marvellous day ahead.  
  
Roman had barely slept the night before. He stared at the ceiling where the sunrise gradually crept over and brightened his room by the second. Roman fiercely wished he could just stay in bed and let the day pass by without notice.  
  
His birthday wish unfortunately didn’t come true, for sooner than he liked his servants bustled in to help him prep for the day. He let it all wash over him with a blank face. This was the first time his birthday didn’t elicit feelings of joy, but instead only a mournful indifference.  
  
Hours passed by in a flurry of last minute preparations. Well-meaning birthday wishes were met with a subtle nod and a strained smile. Roman couldn’t bring up more. When at last the time came to welcome and greet the first guests, Roman went to the throne room adorned in his party best attire, which he_loathed._Sure, the ivory jacket was gorgeous, but also stiff as a board and the golden details scratched at his neck and wrists. The crown on his head was uncomfortably heavy, yet he didn’t utter a word of discomfort. Instead he bowed his head and stood his place besides his parents’ thrones, waiting for the first people to sweep in.  
  
His mother took him in, head to toe, scrutinizing for any flaw, before she finally lifted his chin up with her finger.  
  
“Head high and smile, my dear,” She said coolly. “You are a prince. Make sure the guests see that.”  
  
He nodded. “Yes mother.” He said emptily. When the doors finally opened, Roman straightened his shoulders and_smiled._

\--

His birthday party was in full swing, and Roman had to hand it to his parents; the party looked lovely. After the long,_long_process of greeting the guests had finally finished (which had only slightly improved when Patton had come running in and threw himself into Roman’s embrace) the sun was already setting, turning the sky in a colourful painting of shades of pink, orange and red. The gardens were transformed into a soft-hazed dream. A big dance floor had been made in the middle, the orchestra already playing lilting melodies that flew away in the sky. If one grew tired of the dancing, lounging areas with soft couches and fluffy pillows beckoned the guests to rest their feet. Hundreds of cheerfully coloured lanterns were strung among the trees and hedges like chains of gemstones, waving gently in the soft evening breeze that carried the scent of roses and lilies. Bonfires were scattered among the garden, where servants prepared candied almonds and roasted chestnuts for any hungry guest. Lackeys walked around with serving trays, offering sparkling drinks in crystal glasses.  
  
It was beautiful. Roman appreciated every bit of hard work that had gone into it, yet couldn’t care less for any of it even if he tried.  
  
The sky went from pink and dark blue to a soft velvety black, dotted with stars and a waxing moon. For Roman the evening slowly became a repeating blur.  
  
Chat politely with a guest.  
  
Laugh politely at a joke he didn’t get.  
  
Dance with someone.  
  
Hide from Tristan, who insisted that they danced at least once together.  
  
“I mean, really Roman,” Tristan said with a toss of his blond hair. “We will make the most handsome couple on the dance floor! It’s a shame you’re not marrying me! We could also very well be the most handsome kings there ever were…”

“That’s nice Tristan,” Roman somehow managed to say without gagging. “But I do believe I hear my_fiancé_calling! Talktoyoulaterbye!”  
  
Use Patton as an excuse not to dance with Tristan.  
  
Dance or chat with Patton, easily the best parts of the evening.  
  
Get pulled away from his fiancé to meet some new court member.  
  
Laugh politely at a joke.  
  
Dance again, this time with an older lady who wouldn’t stop pinching his bottom.

Decline a next dance and_run away.  
_  
No, not that way, Tristan is there too!  
  
Chat politely with some more guests.  
  
Dance with someone.  
  
Get rescued by Patton.  
  
Get pulled away from Patton.  
  
Chat with more guests.  
  
Laugh politely at a joke. (That one didn’t even make sense!)  
  
Thank goodness, there’s Patton again.  
  
Manage to eat some snacks.

Oh boy, is it Hide From Tristan Hours again_already?  
_  
“I can’t keep doing this!” Roman hissed, hunching down behind a hedge.  
  
“He is quite persistent, isn’t he?” Patton said, hunching alongside him. He smiled brightly at a couple that walked by and were looking at them with raised eyebrows. “Don’t worry! I just lost my ring!” He said as a way of explaining, before turning back to Roman. “Can’t you dance just once with him? He is your friend after all!”  
  
“Not by choice, I assure you.” Roman grumbled as he heard Tristan drawl out his name again.

“He can’t be_that_bad, can he?”  
  
“At first I thought he was fine! But Pat, last time we hung out he insisted that you can’t fall in love with more than one gender. That people who do are just selfish and need to pick a side!”  
  
“Oh! Well that’s not very nice!”  
  
“That’s not all. He also says that if peasants are starving, it’s their own fault for being lazy!”  
  
“What a dumb-dumb!”  
  
“He made fun of your pudge, Patton!” Roman stressed. “Your beautiful, beautiful pudge!”

“The very_nerve!_Body shaming is a very harmful thing to do!” Patton huffed as he put his hands on his sides. “That won’t do! But don’t worry, I know just what to do!”  
  
“What?” Roman asked.  
  
“I will give him a stern talking to! That will teach him!”  
  
“Oh… OH. Oh, please do!” Roman enthused. A stern talking to from Patton was the equivalent of getting barked at by a very small, adorable dog. You can’t do anything about it without feeling extremely guilty. That would be_perfect.  
_  
“I will!” Patton nodded. “In the meantime, why don’t you go visit our… hidden friend? He might be feeling lonely right about now! And you look like you need a break!”  
  
“Good idea,” Roman said. “You sure you can handle Tristan by yourself?”

“Absolutely! Now go go go go go!” Patton urgently waved him away as they heard Tristan’s voice growing closer. Roman hurried away, still hunched behind the hedge. When he deemed himself far away enough, he straightened and looked behind him to see Patton raised to his full length (which to be fair wasn’t much), waving his finger in Tristan’s face. Tristan looked mighty awkward. Roman grinned._Good.  
_  
Somehow Roman made it to the castle without being interrupted by too many people. The garden doors of the castle were wide open, leading to the foyer where multiple tables were filled to the brim with the most delicious foods and delicacies. Savoury pastries full with steamed vegetables and tender meats, hearty cream soups, stuffed heads of wild boars and swans were placed beside marzipan trees decorated with glaced apples and dragons made entirely from cake and confectionery. All of it displayed on lovely cream table runners, of course.  
  
Roman walked up to the table in the far right corner. He eyed the pastries and beautifully carved cakes like he was trying to choose which one to take, while he discretely knocked on the table three times. He held his breath and waited. After a few seconds three cautious knocks answered his.  
  
Roman checked his surroundings, once, twice, before he ducked out of sight and hastily crawled underneath the table.  
  
“My goodness, if I have to smile for five more minutes I think my face will be stuck forever!” Roman grumbled.

“Oh no, smiling. What a nightmare!” His companion in hiding said. Roman gave Virgil a playful glare as he settled the tablecloth back so no one would see them.  
  
“Easy for you to say, Gloom-and-Doom,” Roman said. “You don’t have to deal with the court’s continuous chit-chatting about the latest fashion disaster of yet another random lord, lady or non-binary royalty I never heard of!”  
  
“Fair enough,” Virgil shrugged. He leaned against one of the table legs, a small plate filled with food on his lap. Romeo the spider had chosen the court sorcerer’s head as his seat for the evening. Occasionally Virgil handed him some small bite sized snacks that the spider eagerly gobbled up.  
  
“So how is our Star-Crossed Geek doing?” Roman asked.  
  
“Logan? I think he’s having a great time. The sky is clear and the stars are very visible. He’s probably staring into his telescope and star mapping as we speak.”  
  
“Well at least someone is having fun then…” Roman said. He had been bummed out when he realized Logan couldn’t come to his birthday party. Logan was neither royalty nor an important member of the court staff like Virgil, nor was he rich enough to warrant an invitation. He had considered asking his parents to invite him anyway, but had thought better of it.  
  
At least one of his friends was here… Or there in spirit, anyway. When he asked Virgil why he barely saw him at any of his parent’s parties, he had nearly choked laughing when Virgil revealed the secret of his mysterious absences.  
  
“I can’t believe this is where you sit every party my parents throw…” Roman said as he shook his head.  
  
“Hey, you said it yourself,” Virgil said as he fed Romeo some pie crumbs. “Surviving the court is a horror-show all on it’s own. Seriously, if I get_one_more request for a love potion I’m going to flip. My. Lid.”  
  
“I can imagine,” Roman said, lowering his voice when people came to the table to grab some food. “At least you can disappear without consequence. I only have about twenty minutes before they start missing me!”  
  
“Perks of being the court sorcerer. Everyone expects me to mysteriously vanish at least once in the evening.”  
  
“Ah yes. The puzzling disappearance of Virgil Storm! Last seen darkly muttering to himself about taking his vengeance on the traitorous tablecloth!”  
  
“The tablecloth had it coming and you know it.”  
  
The two friends snickered quietly, and Roman felt himself relax as he crossed his legs underneath him. He was about to ask something when more people approached the table.  
  
“Colonel!” A woman said. “I thought you would have guard duty, old sport!”  
  
“The general insisted on overseeing the security herself, as per standard,” Another man replied, who Roman indeed recognized as colonel Bentley. “Honestly, that woman will work herself to death at one point!”  
  
“Well, we’re glad to have you here!” A man playfully joined. “The general is just no fun!”  
  
“You flatter me, baron! It is quite an excellent party isn’t it!”  
  
“Quite right you are! Although the service is abominable! I simply asked for a glass of pink champagne, and the server had the nerve to tell me such a thing doesn’t exist! Well I said to her-!”  
  
The three kept babbling like excited hens in a henhouse. Virgil rolled his eyes and softly but exaggeratedly sighed. Roman suppressed a laugh.  
“See what I have to deal with?” Roman whispered.  
  
“You are a trooper princey…” Virgil said.  
  
“I know,” Roman said before imitating the posh accent. “Quite right you are!” Now Virgil snorted.

“Please promise me you’ll never become like_that.”  
_  
“Aw geez, old sport! Can’t promise you that!” Roman continued in the same haughty voice. Virgil muffled his laughter behind his hand. Roman nearly choked holding back his chuckles.  
  
“Bad service, a son who likes adventuring more than the state of affair-” The baroness continued above the table in a snooty voice, to both Roman and Virgil’s hilarity.  
  
“-And their other son disappears! Our monarchs have it rough!”  
  
Roman’s laughter died in his throat.  
  
“They had a search party issued last summer, right? Have any of the knights returned since then?”  
  
“None,” The colonel answered. “And not a peep from our missing prince either!”

“As if anyone was expecting otherwise!” The baron huffed. “I mean really, a search party for_that_deadbeat? Can’t our king and queen put our resources into more pressing matters?”  
  
Virgil sucked in a breath. He carefully watched Roman, whose face slowly turned thunderous.  
  
“Baron! Don’t let our monarchy hear that!”  
“I’m just saying!”

“Actually…” The baroness said thoughtfully. “I agree with my husband. Perhaps it’s even for the better that he disappeared, you know? There was always something…_Dark_about that boy. Something truly sinister, even when he was a child. Just look at what he did to the poor viscount Tristan! I’m shocked our king and queen tolerated him for as long as they have! Why, if that had been_my_son, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself!”  
  
“Exactly! Good riddance I would say!” The baron laughed.  
  
“Oh baron,” The colonel laughed. “You are so bad! Can’t say I don’t agree, though!”  
  
Beneath the table Virgil had to grab onto Roman before he would rise out from underneath the table like a creature from hell with a vengeance.

“Roman,_no!_Bad idea!” Virgil urgently hissed.

“Let me go! Didn’t you hear what they said??” Roman loudly whispered back as the laughing trio moved away from the table. “The audacity! How_could_they-!”  
  
“Yes, they’re assholes, but you can’t deck them in the middle of your own birthday party!”  
  
“It’s my birthday, I do as I bloody wish-!”  
  
“You won’t!” Virgil forced Roman to look at him. “This will only get you into trouble, trust me!”  
  
“But… But…” Roman stopped struggling, but the fight didn’t leave him. “How can I go back out there and pleasantly chitchat with the people who said such_filth_behind my back??”

“Easy,” Virgil finally let him go. “You’re going to smile at them, while knowing in your heart that the minute you become king you can easily strip them off their power and make them the laughing stock of the kingdom.” Virgil’s eyes darkened. “As an old… Acquaintance once told to me; ‘_Punching someone is great, but nothing beats the sheer satisfaction of watching the hope slowly drain from your enemy’s face as you shred their lives apart, take away everything they hold dear and reduce them to nothing but a shadow of their former self.’ ”  
_  
“…Damn,” Roman said after a short minute of stunned silence. He wasn’t sure if he should be scared or impressed. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”  
  
“I never did see those new potion supplies, princey.” Virgil said with a smirk.  
  
“I’m working on it, dammit!” Roman said, but he bit back a laugh regardless. “Got any other wise life lessons from that old acquaintance of yours?”  
  
Virgil’s expression crumbled slightly. “No,” He said. “No, that’s the only… Useful advice he ever gave me.”  
  
Roman frowned, sensing the unease that had settled over his friend. He wanted to ask about it, but stopped when he heard someone approaching the food table.  
  
“- ybody seen our prince? Where is he? We want to-” Roman heard, before the person disappeared in the crowd once more. He let out a tired groan.  
  
“I guess that’s my cue…” He sighed. Virgil smiled in sympathy.  
  
“You got this, Ro.”  
  
“Do I?” Roman muttered darkly as he carefully checked under the tablecloth to see if no one was paying attention. Before he could to crawl back out to the party, he paused and turned to Romeo. The spider had skittered down from Virgil’s head to his knee, and perked to attention when he saw Roman watching.

“Hey,” Roman said as he leaned towards the little critter. “If you ever see the chance to jump on the faces of_those_jerks… Go for it.”  
  
Romeo huffed up and brought up his front leg to give Roman a small, yet proud salute. Virgil chuckled. “Good luck out there,” he said as he gently scratched the spider with one finger.  
  
“Thank you. I’m going to need it…” Roman quickly got out from underneath the table and stood up. Behind him the tablecloth was yanked back into place. Roman stomped away. He smiled politely at everyone he came across, but he was fuming on the inside.

How dare they- How bloody dare they talk about his brother like that! The sheer insolence! How could they be so_mean,_so-!

_ “Oh, look who it is!” Tristan said. Roman looked up, slightly irritated that his painting got interrupted, to see Remus running towards the pond at the other end of the garden. Once he reached said pond, he dropped to his knees and plunged his arms into the water, not even bothering to roll his sleeves up. _

_ “What is he doing?” Emma asked with a lazy sneer, lounging with Madison on a garden bench filled with pillows. _ _ _

_ “How should I know?” Roman responded, turning back to his painting. “Ugh, he’s ruining my view.” _

_ “Hey, he’s your brother!” _

_ “Don’t remind me that we share genetics, I was just having a good day.” Roman added a splash of colour on his painted trees. It was coming together quite nicely, if he said so himself. _ _ _

_ Across the garden a resounding “AHA!” was heard, and Remus victoriously pulled up hands full of something bubbly and shiny. _ _ _

_ “…Is that frog spawn?” Tristan said, squinting. _ _ _

_ “Oh god, what on earth is he planning to do with that?” Madison said. _

_ “…Perhaps he wants to put them in his aquarium?” Farah piped up softly from her own seat. “You did say he had one, right Roman?” _

_ “Please,” Roman scoffed as he watched Remus run off with his prize. “He probably just wants to grow himself a friend just as disgusting as he is.” _

_ “Although I highly doubt even the frogs would tolerate them!” Tristan joked. Promptly the group burst out laughing, save for Farah who just turned back to her book with a slight frown.  
  
_

He slowed to a halt as Roman’s own voice echoed back to him from his memories. A heavy weight settled into his stomach. Years of ignoring and ridiculing started to flash through his mind’s eye.  
  
How did they dare? How dare_he_get angry with people who spoke ill of his brother, when he had been one of many that mercilessly mocked Remus in the past? If Remus hadn’t disappeared, wouldn’t he have joined in on the taunting whole-heartedly?  
  
…He had been horrible. Yes, what Remus had done at his engagement dinner was still incredibly stupid, but Roman had never bothered to even listen to any apology or explanation his brother wanted to offer him. That day Remus had taken off on his horse to go to the mountains they had exchanged more words than they had in months! What had happened to them…?  
  
Roman felt nauseous. The crowd of people around him was suffocating, and even the soft night air felt like a dead weight on his skin. God he needed Patton, and he needed him_now._He was probably done chastising Tristan by now, right?  
  
Pushing his way through chattering guests, Roman’s eyes frantically searched for his fiancé’s blond curls and soft blue suit. When he at last spotted him in one of the lounge areas, Roman could weep with relief. Patton was cheerfully chatting with his mother, who just delicately laughed at something Patton had said.  
  
“You’re a doll, my dear!” Roman heard his mother say as he approached. “When you finally marry my son, this castle shall be brightened by your sheer presence!”  
  
“Oh shucks, thank you!” Patton gushed. “You’re too kind! I honestly can’t wait to get married!”  
  
“Well, we might start planning for your special day soon… Wouldn’t a summer wedding be delightful?”  
  
“Hey now, don’t start planning my wedding without me!” Roman playfully said when he reached them. Patton turned in his seat to beam up at him.  
  
“Roman!” He chirped. “You came right on time! I was just feeling lonely!”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Queen Nadia smiled. “I guess my company isn’t as desired then!”  
  
“Noooo, I didn’t mean it like that!” Patton laughed as Roman sat next to him. He was quick to snuggle near to Roman. “I just missed my fantastic sweet fiancé who I love very, very, very much!”  
  
“I know, dear, I was merely teasing,” Queen Nadia turned to her son. “And where have you been?”  
  
“Just mingling with the guests, mother!” Roman said, hugging Patton tightly. He instantly felt calmer. “But my fiancé senses were tingling, so I ran here with utter haste!”  
  
“Aaaw, you big old softie! You are so-” Patton looked up at him, and frowned. “Sweetie? Are you okay?”  
  
“Of course!” Roman said with a tight smile.  
  
“Are you sure? You seem tense,” Patton sat up. “You want to go somewhere quiet and talk about it?”  
  
Yes! Yes, he wanted nothing more. But he caught his mother’s eye over Patton’s shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and threw a meaningful glance around. Right. The rest of party expected him to be here.  
  
“I… I’ll be fine for now, Pat,” Roman said.  
  
“You don’t seem fine!”  
  
“Pat, really. I’m good. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“…Okay,” Patton said. “Tomorrow. If you say so.”  
  
His mother gave him a content nod, before rising from the couch.  
  
“Well then, I’ll take my leave. I promised the marchioness of Ashworth a dance, and she might be getting impatient. Pray for my toes,” She playfully added. “I hear she still hasn’t quite learned all the correct steps!”  
  
“Hey, she might have practiced hard since the last party!” Patton said. “You never know!”  
  
“Oh how I wish that I had your eternal optimism, Patton.” The queen laughed, before walking to the dance floor, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Or as alone as they could be in the crowded lounging area. King Augusto sat just across from them, talking enthusiastically to a group of nobles flocked around him.  
  
“Really Ro,” Patton said softly as the nobles laughed loudly at some joke his father said. “You sure you don’t want to leave?”  
  
“Positive,” Roman replied, pressing a light kiss on Patton’s lips. “Thank you for your concern though.”  
  
Patton didn’t look convinced in the slightest, but let it go for now. They fell into a comfortable silence. Roman listened half to his father’s vigorous story telling. Some old story about the hunt he heard a thousand times before, so he quickly lost interest and looked around instead.  
  
“Uh oh.” He said. Patton looked up at him curiously.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Here comes trouble…” Roman nodded towards the crowd, where general Isolda steadily made her way to the lounging area. Judging by her usual suit of armour and sword by her side, she wasn’t there for the party.  
  
General Isolda approached the king. “Your Majesty,” She interrupted. Roman admired her bravery, especially when his father turned to glare at her. “The guards have changed, and the security measures are once more in position. No incidents to report so far, however-”  
  
“General, general!” His father laughed jovially. “This is a party! Relax a little! Aren’t you technically off duty?”  
  
“I am.” General Isolda reluctantly admitted. “But that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t be vigilant.”  
  
“What are you worried about? Don’t you trust your good little soldiers, general?”  
  
The general’s jaw tightened. “Of course I do. With all due respect, my king, but your and everyone’s safety lies in my hands-”  
  
“Just yours? Well, not to worry my friends!” The king joked. “My one-woman-army shall defeat the horde of monsters attacking us tonight!”  
  
The group burst out in boisterous laughter. Roman only grimaced as he saw general Isolda close her eyes for a few seconds, her mouth a taut line. The king turned back to his story, but the general seemed determined to get through to him.  
  
“Please your Majesty, protocol is important-!”  
  
_“Mama!”  
_  
A small form in an iridescent purple dress tackle hugged the general’s legs. General Isolda gave a startled yelp, before she looked down, scooped the form up and hurriedly stepped away from the group. The king didn’t notice, he was too busy again regaling his latest hunting story.  
  
“Little firefly, you know you shouldn’t run!” The general said worriedly to the slip of a girl in her arms. A bright smile lit up a frail little face amidst an ocean of ringlet curls. Roman figured she could be no older than five.

“Mama, mama!” The girl excitedly wiggled, completely ignoring her mother’s worry. “I had four cupcakes! And a nice lady said she liked my dress! And there’s a chocolate fountain! And-! And-!”  
  
“That’s so nice, firefly,” General Isolda smiled. Roman did his best not to stare at the incredibly soft expression the usually so tough general now sported. “But where is on earth is your-”  
  
“TEMIMA!”  
  
“Ah, there he is.”  
  
A short man with the same dark skin as his daughter and his dreadlocks in a fanciful bun ran over to the lounging area.  
  
“Temima, there you are!” He said breathlessly. “You shouldn’t run like that! Especially not away from me!”  
  
“Papa!” The girl once more ignored the worry in favour of climbing from her mother’s arms over into her father’s. “I found mama!”  
  
“Yes, well done sweetie,” The man said as he adjusted his daughter in his grip. “But next time warn me, okay? You got your old dad worried!”  
  
“Okay papa!” Temima giggled.  
  
“…Be glad you’re too cute to stay mad at,” The man sighed with a smile. “And how is my workaholic wife doing?”  
  
The man stood on his tippy-toes, while general Isolda leaned down, almost automatically, and he pressed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Then something happened that Roman had never seen before. The general_blushed.  
_  
“Rashon, I’m working.” General Isolda sighed, although a tiny smile graced her lips.  
  
“You shouldn’t be working! This is your night off!” Her husband gently chastised.  
  
“But the security-!”  
  
“You’ve done an amazing job training and preparing the guards, my love! They know what to do! You don’t need to worry.”  
  
“You do know who you’re talking to, right?”  
  
“I know,” Rashon smiled. “But it can’t hurt to remind you once in a while.”  
  
Another sweet kiss was exchanged and their daughter made an exaggerated gagging face. Patton sighed dreamily.  
  
“What a sweet couple!” Patton whispered to him. “And their daughter! So cute!” He sighed again, and gave Roman a bashful smile. “Hopefully we’ll be such good parents one day too…”  
  
His stomach fluttered as Roman imagined a bunch of their kids running around the castle. “Don’t worry,” He whispered back. “You’ll be the greatest dad ever!”  
  
Patton nuzzled his nose against Roman’s. “Don’t you mean_we_will be the greatest dads ever?” He asked.  
“Oh, I sure hope so…”  
  
“Hello!”  
  
Interrupted in their little moment, Roman and Patton turned to be greeted by big brown eyes. Temima apparently grown tired of her parents’ lovey-dovey behaviour and had wiggled herself to freedom to run to them and cling to Patton’s knees.  
  
“Greetings!” Roman said cheerfully as he inspected the girl up close. She appeared to be… very _thin_ for her age. Her arms resembled sticks rather than flesh and blood. Her face seemed frail, almost sunken in. Her eyes were lively and curious though as she inspected Roman.  
  
“You are the prince!” Temima said, almost accusingly.  
  
“I am!” Roman replied. “Thank you for reminding me!”  
  
“Well, I am a princess too!” The girl said offhandedly, like it was old news. Roman and Patton gave twin gasps in fake surprise.  
  
“Really? Oh, our apologies your Highness!” Roman said as he bowed his head. “We didn’t know you would grace us with your presence today!”  
  
“Temima, sweetheart,” Rashon hurried over to them. “Come on, let’s not bother our princes.”  
  
“Oh, she’s no trouble, really!” Patton smiled. “Royalty has to stick together, am I right?” He said to Temima.  
  
“Yeah!” The girls’ curls bounced as Temima nodded. “We should have tea together and ride horses and get rescued from towers and battle dragons and-!”  
  
Suddenly the girl ran out of air and doubled over in Patton’s lap with a hacking cough. Roman sat up in startled concern as Patton gently rubbed her back. Both the general and her husband hurriedly crowded around their daughter.  
  
“Sweetie, we told you running is not good for you!” Rashon fretted as he pressed a handkerchief to his daughter’s mouth.  
  
“Has she had her medication yet?” General Isolda asked.  
  
“About an hour ago,” Rashon smiled apologetically to Roman and Patton. “So sorry for this, we’ll be out of your way!” He placed the hand with the handkerchief on his daughter’s back so he could escort the trembling girl away. Roman’s eyes zoomed in on the white cloth, and felt his heart squeeze in his throat as he spotted the red stains now marring the handkerchief.  
  
_Blood.  
_  
All of a sudden the frail frame, thin face and her parent’s concern made a horrible kind of sense.  
  
“Oh no…” Patton said next to him. The heartbroken look on his face made clear he saw the stains too. “That poor little girl! And her parents, oh this must be awful for them too!”  
  
Roman nodded as he stared at the little family. The general rubbed her daughter’s back gently as her husband wiped Temima’s mouth with the handkerchief. How had he never known this? He didn’t even know general Isolda had a daughter! Okay, he never really asked, but the general had always been the strong and silent type rather than the talkative type. And maybe a sick daughter wasn’t something she wished to speak about with her employer…  
  
Roman bit his lip. He wished he could do_something._Something to cheer up this sick little girl and give her a night fit for a princess!  
  
An idea came him, and Roman grinned. He gave a squeeze to Patton’s hand, before he rose from his seat.  
  
“Ah, it must be fate!” He sang out, making everyone in the lounging area look at him in confusion. “I do believe the bravest, most beautiful princess in the land has joined this party at last! I simply must ask her for a dance!”  
  
With a flourishing gesture he bowed before Temima and offered his hand. The girl gaped up at him with glittering eyes.  
  
“May I have this dance, princess?” Roman asked. Temima nodded wildly.  
  
“Yes, you may!!” She jumped up and down with a large smile. Her parents didn’t look as happy though.  
  
“Uh, your highness, that is honestly very kind,” Rashon stuttered. “But she can’t do too many physical activities, it will-”  
  
Before he could finish, Roman swooped the girl off the ground. He settled her on one arm and with his other he held Temima’s tiny hand in a waltzing pose. It was very easy to hold her up; the girl barely weighed anything.  
  
“Would it be okay like this?” He asked the stunned general and her husband.  
  
“I…” General Isolda looked between her daughter and her prince, before her perplexed stare turned into a soft smile. “Yes… Yes, like that it should be fine.”  
  
“Well then!” Roman levied Temima a bit higher up. “To the dance floor, princess!”  
  
Temima whooped with laughter as Roman sped off to the dance floor. The orchestra had just started up a nice waltz, and Roman gently started swaying and twirling to the steps he knew by heart. It was a little different when his partner couldn’t follow those dance steps along with him, but the beaming girl in his arms made it all worth it. Temima could barely stop giggling.  
  
“I must say you are an excellent dancer!” Roman joked as he gently dipped her, careful not to drop her.  
  
“I am the best dancer!” Temima proudly proclaimed, throwing her free fist up in the air.  
  
“Yes you are!” Roman laughed as he twirled. He barely noticed how the guests around him slowly stopped dancing to look in pure endearment at their prince and his tiny dance partner.  
  
Far too soon the music came to a close, and Roman gave one final dramatic whirl as a finish, making Temima shriek in delight. Applause broke out over the garden as he came to a stop. The girl startled at all the eyes on her, and with a sudden bout of shyness quickly hid her face in Roman’s neck. Roman chuckled and bowed for the both of them as he walked off the dance floor to where general Isolda, her husband and Patton waited for him. The general and Rashon were both looking a little misty-eyed. Patton hid a wide beaming smile behind his hands, eyes sparkling. He was squealing in a pitch that could only be heard by bats.  
  
“Here is the princess back!” Roman said. “Such grace and poise! Truly the belle of the ball!”  
  
Temima giggled in his neck and gingerly looked up from her hiding place. Rashon stepped up to take his daughter over from Roman, who gave her back a little reluctantly.  
  
“Did you have fun, firefly?” Rashon asked lovingly. Temima threw her arms around her father’s neck.  
  
“I’m gonna marry Roman!” She said excitedly, pulling laughs from the four adults around her.  
  
“Oh dear, this is awkward! Sorry Pat,” Roman said to Patton. “It seems like I have a new fiancé!”  
  
“Completely understandable, I hope you two have a good life!” Patton answered, looking moments away from weeping literal buckets of joyful tears. The little group laughed again, before Temima yawned loudly.  
  
“Uh-oh, looks like someone needs to get to bed!” General Isolda smiled, ruffling her daughter’s hair.  
  
“I’m not tired!” The girl protested, barely supressing another yawn.  
  
“Oh, it’s definitely sleep time for you, young lady. Yes it is!” General Isolda said sternly as Temima gave a spectacular pout. “It’s way past your bedtime!”  
  
“I’ll go put her to bed. You go check on security again, because I know you still haven’t stopped worrying about it.” Rashon said mischievously to his wife.  
  
“That’s-!” The general protested… Then she dropped al pretence and nodded. “True…” She admitted guiltily.  
  
“Don’t I know my wife so well?” Rashon teased.  
  
Roman and Patton waved goodbye as Rashon walked away, ignoring the weakly mumbled protests from his sleepy daughter. General Isolda waved too, a melancholy smile on her lips. When they were out of sight, she turned to Roman.  
  
“Thank you, your Highness.” She said in a gentle tone Roman never heard before. “This evening was… Well, I don’t think she’ll ever forget this.”  
“Any time,” Roman said sincerely. “It was my pleasure!”  
  
General Isolda gave him a searching look, seemingly unsure in what to say. But she smiled.  
“I better try to talk with our king again.” She finally said.  
  
“Good luck with that!” Roman joked before he could stop it. The general huffed a short laugh before walking away.  
  
“So…” Patton asked as they were left alone. “How about another dance with your fiancé?” Roman grinned.   
  
“I would love to, but she just went to bed!”  
  
“Oh, you know what I mean!” Patton laughed as he pulled Roman along with him.  
  
As they danced, Patton looked up at Roman so softly that it made him blush.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts, dear heart?” He asked.  
  
“You,” Patton beamed proudly. “Are going to be the best husband and dad anyone could ever ask for!” Roman felt his cheeks darken even more.  
“Oh Pat!” He flustered. “You think so?”  
  
“I know so! I can feel it!”  
  
“Let me guess. In your belly?”  
  
“Exactly!”  
  
“Well, in that case I better BELLI-eve it!”  
  
Both men laughed as they twirled around. The wind was picking up, making Roman shiver. Patton shuddered too.  
  
“Gosh, it’s getting a bit colder, huh?” Patton said.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Roman held him closer and smouldered a bit. “I’ll keep you warm!”  
  
Patton chortled, hiding his blushing face in Roman’s chest. Roman pressed a kiss to Patton’s curls with a smile. Another swift breeze made him shiver again. Huh, the wind was… Really getting stronger, wasn’t it? Roman saw several people around him rub their arms, trying to abide their shivers and murmuring about the change of weather.  
  
“Oof! Perhaps we better get back to one of those bonfires!” Patton said. Roman was about to agree, when a strong gust of harsh cold wind cut him off. Startled shrieks were heard of those whose hat or skirts were rustled high in the sudden draught. The dancing ceased, as the wind only grew stronger and stronger. The orchestra floundered to a halt as glasses were knocked off tables and the lanterns blew out one by one, plunging the gardens in partial darkness.  
  
“A storm?” Patton said puzzled. “That’s odd, there weren’t any signs of a storm coming!”  
  
“…This isn’t a normal storm.” Roman knew with a terrifying certainty. He was proven correct when a wall of swirling black clouds started to climb and gather over the castle, darkening the starlit sky. The clouds churned and coiled like a pit of serpents. A thunderclap echoed across the sky, loud enough to drown out the panicked screams of the partygoers that erupted all over the gardens.  
  
“What is happening??” Patton cried out.  
  
“I don’t know, but we better get inside!” Roman yelled over another deafening roll of thunder. He threw his arm protectively around Patton’s shoulders as they bolted towards the castle. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as the whole crowd ran for cover. They were almost at the doors! Some had it already made it inside-!  
  
Lightning struck right before the open doors, narrowly missing the people that had almost reached the entrance. Panic turned into terror as the crowd now had to run back in the opposite direction as three more lightning bolts struck down in fast procession before the doors. Roman barely avoided getting trampled by the hysterical mob, as he and Patton had to turn and run back. People who tried to get out through other exits met the same fate, until finally the mass of people was gathered at the back of the gardens. The lightning strikes lessened but did not cease, trapping the huddled together horde. Roman held Patton tightly as his fiancé screamed over another thunderclap that left a ringing in Roman’s ears.  
  
“General!” A voice rang next to Roman. He jerked away. He hadn’t realized his father was standing right next to him.  
“Where are the guards at the moat you kept pestering me about all night??” The king barked over the storm at a baffled general Isolda.  
  
“I don’t know! They should be in their position!” The general answered. “I don’t understand! I gave them new orders barely an hour ago-!”  
“Did you now?” The king laughed sarcastically. “Well, how about you get out there and order them to do the_one_job I hired them for_and fix this mess-!”  
_  
“_Look there!”_A woman screamed, pointing to the other side of the moat. Roman tore his eyes away from the swirling clouds above to look where the person was pointing.  
  
At the riverbank stood a figure shrouded in mist, seemingly unaffected by the violent wind and lightning. The mist curled as the coiling clouds above, twisting itself around the man like fog serpents. A black cloak with a large hood hid away the person’s face.  
  
A dark laugh echoed across the moat, louder than the storm above. All the partygoers fell silent and turned to stare in confusion and horror at the man.  
  
“My my my, what a_lovely_party,” The man amusedly crooned. His voice drifted around the guests like he spoke directly into their ears. “I guess my invitation got lost in the mail! But not to worry…” The man spread his arms. “I’ve made it!”  
  
A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the sky, followed immediately by a loud thunderclap, and for a split second Roman saw a face with inhuman features beneath the hood, a lazy grin showing too sharp teeth and eyes filled with_hate_. Roman’s legs trembled underneath him as he moved to protectively stand in front of Patton. He heard his fiancé whimper in fear as Patton grabbed on tightly to his arm.  
  
There was no shadow of a doubt in Roman’s mind; Somehow he knew_exactly_who this person was.  
  
His father made his way to the edge of the riverbank._“You…”_He fumed. His father’s face was contorted in anger, and Roman involuntarily flinched away from the fury, even though it was not directed at him.  
  
“Augusto!” The warlock clapped his hands together in mock delight. “What a_pleasure_to see you again!” The man took a few steps closer to the edge of the moat, taking in the king on the other side. “You’ve grown old.” He teased, poison lacing his sugary cheerful voice.  
  
“They_know_each other?!” Patton whispered behind him. Roman stared at the two men just as dumbfounded as Patton was.  
  
“You’re not welcome here!” His father hissed. The warlock fanned a hand out over his chest in fake shock.  
  
“Not welcome? What a horrible lack of hospitality! I’m disappointed in you, Augusto!”  
  
“What do you want?” The king bit out.  
  
“What do I want? Well, let’s see…” The warlock tapped a finger to his chin in mock thought. “I want your crown, your throne and oooh, I don’t know… You suffering in a deep ditch and_begging_at my feet for scraps of food.”  
  
Roman shrunk into himself at the sheer venom in the other’s voice. His father however only laughed.  
  
“Oh really? How are you planning to do that?” His father mocked. “You and your little tricks don’t scare me! You know the rules,_Deceit.”__   
_  
“Yes, yes,” The warlock made a bored gesture. “I can not enter castle grounds unless someone of the royal family invites me in, yadda yadda… I know the rules just as well as you, dearie.”  
  
Roman’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. How- When?? And why-_What._What on earth was happening??  
  
King Augusto warily looked around. Apparently he wasn’t very keen that the warlock shared that particular little tidbit of information with the crowd.  
“If you know them so well,” The king said. “Why are you here?”  
  
For a few terrifying seconds Roman felt the eyes underneath the hood resting on him, before the warlock looked back at his father.  
“Because, _dearie,”_ Deceit set one more step. His foot nearly touched the water of the moat. “You’re going to invite me in.”  
  
His father scoffed with a laugh. “And what exactly makes you think I would do that?” He asked. The warlock tilted his head to the side. Tense silence fell, and his father already looked smug. Then the warlock started chuckling, low and softly. The sound made Roman’s hairs stand on end.  
  
“Because I have something that belongs to you…” Deceit said in a singsong voice. The warlock stretched his hand out to his side in a silent summon. From the mist behind him, gnarled roots appeared like tentacles emerging from inky water. The roots were carrying someone, entangled in a wooden embrace. Roman squinted. The person lay limp in the branches, their eyes closed and their skin sickly pale, showing off gaunt cheekbones sticking out from hollowed cheeks and dried up blood on their forehead. A usually very well cared for moustache now hung lifeless above cracked, dry lips, because the person was-  
  
_“REMUS!!”_Roman yelled as he tore himself from Patton’s grasp and ran to the moat, ready to jump into the murky waters to swim across because that was his brother, he was_alive-!  
_  
Strong arms grabbed him before he made it to the water. Roman screamed and trashed while his father only grasped him tighter.  
“No no- Let me_go!! REMUS!!”_Roman struggled as hard as he could, but his father’s arms were as unyielding as steel beams. Across the water the warlock chuckled again.  
_  
_“Oh, his attempt to kill me was very courageous… And very,_very_stupid. I’ll admit; he has been good entertainment these past months.” Deceit reached out to gently caress Remus’ sickly face with his knuckles. “But I’ve grown tired of his…_Incessant_screaming. And since no one came to look for him, I thought why not deliver him back to your doorstep myself?”  
_  
_The warlock laughed when Remus flinched away from the touch, and Roman started seeing_red.__   
__  
_“You… YOU MONSTER!!” Roman screamed and renewed his struggle with new strength. “YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW OR YOU’LL REGRET IT!!”_  
_“If you want him, dear prince,” Deceit purred. “All you have to do is invite me in.”  
_  
_Roman already opened his mouth, ready to_invite_him all right, invite him to a private meeting with his sword! But his father’s hand clamped over his mouth before a syllable could leave.  
_  
_“Do you want to endanger everyone in this castle?!” His father hissed in his ear. Roman stiffened. Just the thought of what this villain would do to his friends made Roman want to throw up. So reluctantly he stopped fighting against his father’s grip, and shook his head. Slowly his father took away his hand from Roman’s mouth. He didn’t let go of him though.  
_  
_“No invite just yet? Pity…” Deceit sighed. “But I’ll make you a deal, Augusto.”  
_  
_“What kind of deal?” King Augusto asked.  
_  
_“It’s you I truly want, you know that. Give up your crown and take your son’s place, and I promise no harm will come to anyone at this little get-together. As a true act of good will, I’ll even let your family live! Quite the bargain, don’t you think?”  
_  
_“Why should I trust the word of a man who calls himself_Deceit?”_His father jeered.  
_  
_“Let me put it this way… What choice do you have?” The warlock laughed as he turned away. “You have one hour!”  
_  
_The warlock threw a wave of his fingers over his shoulder as he walked away, the roots with the trapped prince following him back into the dark._  
_“NO!! COME BACK!!” Roman screamed. He tore himself away from his father’s slackening grip, but when he reached the edge of the water, both the warlock and his brother had disappeared into the mist.

\--

They had taken refuge in the throne room, the only space big enough to accommodate all the guests. The people huddled together in small groups, whimpering when another thunderclap rang through the air and shook the windows in their panes. Patton walked around, whispering comforting words to whoever needed them. General Isolda had dragged Roman inside alongside everyone else against his will. Roman knew he should join his fiancé’s efforts, but he couldn’t. The image of his brother’s pale face haunted him with every step. He tried to focus instead on the argument happening between his parents and the general.  
  
“How has that monster been able to come this close? Who let him through? Are these your well trained soldiers you always speak so highly about, general?” The queen sneered. “Or have you neglected your job so bad that you’ve only trained them to be snivelling cowards?!”  
  
“Please, your Majesty,” General Isolda pleaded. “The guards were probably eliminated by the threat before the storm even started! I don’t think anything could have stopped this man from advancing in on us!”  
  
_“Excuses!”_The king roared. “Nothing but excuses! If anyone in this castle is harmed, general, I will hold you_personally_responsible!”  
  
The general tightened her hands into fists. “…Yes your Majesty.” She said, rage simmering beneath her calm exterior.  
  
“Good,” The king growled. “Now, we need a plan of some sort. We can’t give in to this mad man’s demands! We should-”  
  
“What did he mean, ‘no one came to look for him’?”  
  
The king and queen paused, as they turned to the one who spoke. Roman looked back at them apprehensively.  
  
“What was that, dear?” His mother said.  
  
“What the warlock said. He said… that no one came looking for Remus.” Roman walked closer. “You told me you sent knights. You_told me._Why did he say no one did?_”  
_  
The king and queen exchanged a brief look.  
  
“Roman, don’t be stupid,” The queen sighed impatiently. “He was lying, obviously! Men like that can only lie-”  
  
“A man who brags about… about_torturing_someone,” Roman spat the word out. “Who enjoined inflicting someone_pain…_Someone like that-!_”_Roman’s gaze went distant. A horrid realization rose up in him as acid bile in his throat.“…Someone like that wouldn’t lie if he had taken more prisoners…” He said faintly. “If anything he would have rubbed it into our faces!”  
  
“…What exactly are you implying, son?” His father said, in that soft dangerous voice that normally had Roman cower in the corner of the room. Now however… Roman did nothing to hide the dawning revulsion on his face as he stared at his parents, disbelief and_fury_fighting for first place.  
  
“…Tell me the truth,” Roman said with a tremor in his voice. “Did you send knights to look for Remus, yes or no?”  
  
“Roman, you’re being ridiculous-!”  
  
“Yes or no?”  
  
“You would believe that_criminal_over us?” His father said in disbelief. “We’re your_parents!”  
_  
“You’re not answering my question-!” Roman bit out, clenching his shaking hands into fists._“Yes or no?!”  
_  
“Roman, you are obviously too emotional to talk right now!” His mother said heatedly. “We’re not talking to you until you can be_rational _again-!”  
  
Roman_screamed._His body acted before his mind could catch up. In one smooth motion he moved, grabbed the sword out of general Isolda’s scabbard and pointed it directly at the general’s throat. Shocked gasps rang throughout the throne room as the guests backed away, creating a large circle around the royal family and the general held at sword point.  
  
_“TELL ME THE TRUTH!!”_Roman roared at the pale general. “Did my parents sent anyone to look for my brother,_YES OR NO?!”  
_  
“_No!_No they didn’t!” General Isolda cried out. “They never even considered it!”  
  
“General!” King Augusto hissed angrily._“Shut up!”  
_  
“The knights that were dispatched were sent out on a five year diplomacy mission across the sea!” The general continued, stammering to get the words out as fast as she could. “They had orders not to tell anyone where they went! I was supposed to tell everyone they went to the mountains instead!”  
  
Roman’s hands shook so hard that the tip of his sword scratched general Isolda’s neck. The woman did not pull away, just stared into his eyes while Roman’s mind scrambled to come up with_something_to say, something that could even come close to express the raging hellfire that was steadily growing inside of him.  
  
“How- How could…” Roman shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell-!”  
  
“They threatened me,” General Isolda croaked. “They threatened my family. My husband, my daughter-! They said-_They said they would take away her medication!”_  
  
_“You filthy liar!”_Queen Nadia screamed. “How_dare_you accuse us of such things!!”  
  
“I’m sorry…” The general whispered to Roman, tears forming in her eyes. “I failed you, my prince… I’m so sorry…”  
  
Roman took two tumbling steps away from general Isolda as he gingerly lowered the sword. He felt lightheaded. Dimly he was aware of his parents shouting at the general, the guests’ horrified whispering and the thunder still raging outside, but it was like hearing them from underwater. Months filled with grief and mind-numbing guilt tore through him like a serrated knife.  
  
_It had all been for nothing.  
_  
“-oman?_Roman!”  
_  
Sound came rushing back in. Roman slowly turned his gaze, and made eye contact with his parents.  
  
“… you lied to me…” Roman said quietly.  
  
“Honey,” His mother said sweetly as she and her husband warily approached him. “We would never-!”  
  
“You_LIED_to me!” Roman shouted.  
  
“Roman, calm down,” His father said. “This is all just a big misunderstanding!” He reached out to grasp Roman’s shoulder. “If you just let us explain-”  
  
Roman swung his sword up so quickly that it grazed his father’s sleeve, cutting clean through the expensive fabric. “_Don’t_touch me!” He spat. His parents startled back, staring shocked at the sword pointed at them, before their faces twisted in anger.  
  
“You_dare-!”_His father started.  
  
“YES!! YES I DARE!!” Roman yelled. “Like I should have dared_years_ago! Like I should have dared when you_forbade_me to go into the mountains! YES YOU FORBADE ME!!” He screamed when his mother opened his mouth, sensing the upcoming denial. “I’m not STUPID!! I’M_NOT!!”  
_  
“Then stop acting like a_child!!”_His father bellowed. “There is nothing we can do now!”  
  
“Yes. There. IS!!”  
  
“You would have us_surrender_to that maniac?!”  
  
“It is ONE man! Our army could easily overpower him, especially if we take our own court sorcerer with us!”  
  
“I will not yield to your naïve_fantasies_Roman!” His father spat. “There is_nothing we can do!”  
_  
“You… You don’t care, do you?” Roman said incredulously. How had he not realized sooner? “Your own son is outside, in pain and in the hands of a monster… And you._Don’t. Care.”_He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he turned and stomped towards the exit.  
  
“Roman?” His mother snapped. “Roman, we’re not finished-!_Where are you going?”  
_  
“I am,” Roman answered without looking back. “Going to_get my brother.”_He tore his stupid ornate jacket off and tossed it behind him. The crown on his head followed suit. “And if I have to_beg_for his forgiveness for the rest of our lifetimes, so be it!”  
  
“You will do no such thing!” His father shouted. “Get back here,_now!!_That is an_order!”  
_  
Roman ignored him. Not a hint of fear went through him as he trudged through the guests, who jumped out of their way to let him through.  
  
“Roman?! I said_get back here! ROMAN!!”__   
_  
_“Walk to hell!”_Roman yelled back.  
  
The king and queen gasped in outrage and disbelief.  
  
“Fine. You want to do this the hard way?” King Augusto said through gritted teeth. “Then we’ll do it the hard way! GUARDS! Seize him!”  
  
Roman stopped in his track as guards blocked the doorway and several others circled around him. With a snarl he raised his sword.  
“Out of my way!” Roman growled. The guards hesitated.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” The queen spat. “If you value your lives_seize him!_”  
  
The knights closed in. Metal clashed with metal as Roman met their swords with determined vigour. He kicked a guard away before he blocked another attack with his sword. He threw a punch, elbowed another in the nose that tried to grab him in a headlock.  
  
It was a losing battle. There were just too many! Still Roman fought, slashing his sword, kicking, punching, and trying to get to the doors. He was so close! Three guards grabbed him and wrestled him to the floor. Roman screamed and struggled as they started to wrangle the sword from his hand. Roman held on tightly even as they tried to pry his fingers open.  
  
He couldn’t give up! Not now! He couldn’t he couldn’t he_COULDN’T-!!  
_  
Abruptly the weight on his back disappeared. The guards screamed in terror. Roman turned to see the guards being lifted into the air and thrown aside by familiar shadows. Shadows that Roman only now noticed had a purple tinge to them.  
  
Footsteps neared. Hands gripped his arms, and a grim looking Virgil helped Roman to his feet.  
“Anyone else object?” Virgil asked the dead silent throne room. “No? Good.”  
  
“Mr Storm?” Queen Nadia sputtered in offence. “You half-witted_traitor!_If you want to keep your job, you better-!”  
  
“Oh, haven’t I told you?” Virgil interrupted, looking the king and queen dead in the eye. “I quit. Now,” He turned to Roman. “Let’s go get your brother.”  
  
“Virgil…” Roman marvelled with wide eyes. “I… Thank you. Thank you so much-!”  
  
“Save the gratitude for later! We don’t have much time!”  
  
“Right… Right!”  
  
Quickly- and under sound protest of the king and queen- Virgil and Roman threw open the doors and ran out of the throne room.  
“Do you have a plan??” Virgil asked as they dashed through the halls.  
  
“None whatsoever!” Roman answered. “We’ll improvise!”  
  
“Improvising? Terrible idea! Let’s do it!”  
  
“ROMAN!!”  
  
Skidding to a halt, Roman and Virgil turned to the familiar voice that shouted. Patton had run after them.  
  
“Ro-Roman-!” Patton wheezed as he caught up to them. “Virge-! Don’t go,_please-!!”  
_  
“Pat, I have to!”  
  
“It’s dangerous! You’ll get hurt!”  
  
“That’s my brother out there!” Roman said. “You can’t expect me to leave him there!”  
  
“I... I know I can’t, but-!” With a cry, Patton threw himself into Roman’s embrace. Roman caught him, and felt tears wet his shirt. “I’ll go with you!” Patton’s muffled voice came from his chest.  
  
“No!” Roman grabbed his fiancé by his shoulders to gently push him off. “You’ll only be in danger out there!”  
  
“So will you!” Patton grabbed Roman’s wrists before he could pull away. “Please! I- I can fight!”  
  
“Puffball…” Roman said as gently as he could. “Last time you held a sword, you cried.”  
  
“Yeah, well-! This is different! My fiancé and one of my best friends have to throw themselves into danger, and what would I do? Twiddle my thumbs until you return? I can’t-!”  
  
“Roman is right,” Virgil interrupted. “Bringing you along will only put all of us at greater risk. No offense. Sorry Pat, but you’ll have to sit this one out.”  
  
Patton shook his head. “It can’t just be you two! Look outside, you’ll get_slaughtered!_Bring knights! Soldiers! Anything!”  
  
“Who, Pat??” Roman cried out. “Who here is actually going to listen to me, instead of answering to my parents??”  
  
“I’ll go with you.” A voice answered. The three men turned. General Isolda made her way to them, her jaw set and a new sword by her side. She must have taken it from another knight.  
  
“General…” Roman gave her a suspicious glare. “If you’re here to drag me back, so help me I will-!”  
  
“No. No I’m not.” The woman came to a halt a little distance away. “Please your Highness, I understand that you do not trust me! What I did was…” She breathed in deeply. “It was inexcusable. That your brother suffered is partly my blame. But please, allow me to redeem myself. Let me help you get him back!”  
  
Roman felt precious seconds ticking away as he took in the woman before him, torn between wishing to trust her and screaming at her for keeping this a secret from him.   
  
…But was she truly to blame? Or was she just another victim of his parents’ schemes?  
  
The image of a small girl in a purple dress and a handkerchief stained with blood crossed his mind’s eye.  
  
“You’re not going to redeem yourself,” Roman said shakily. The general let her gaze drop to the floor, resignation in her stance. “Because none of this is your fault.” He continued. General Isolda’s eyes shot back up.  
  
“Your Highness-!” She protested, but Roman held up a hand to cut her off.  
  
“This mess is not your fault,” He insisted. “You had no choice.”  
  
“There is always a choice!”  
  
“Not when it comes to your children,” Roman said quietly. “You protect your children, no matter what… Something my parents failed to do.”  
“But I-”  
  
“You are not obligated to join me,” Roman interrupted. “I will not order you to risk your life when you can go and protect your loved ones instead. However, if you still wish to help me… Then I will gladly take your offer.”  
  
“…Prince Roman,” The general said after a couple of seconds. “It would be an_honour_to fight by your side.”  
  
Roman let out the breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding.  
  
“Then let’s not waste any more time!” Virgil said. “We only have so much of the hour left!”  
  
“But-! Wait! You can’t-!” Patton stammered.  
  
“Don’t worry, your Highness,” General Isolda put a reassuring hand on Patton’s shoulder. “I will safely return your friend and the prince back home.” She looked at Roman, determination filling her eyes. “I will bring_both_the princes home.”  
  
Gratitude filled Roman up until it threatened to overwhelm him. He had no time to dwell on it, however. So he merely nodded in understanding and turned to run out the front doors. Virgil and the general followed, leaving Patton behind in terrified tears.  
  
Outside the storm still raged. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed. The wind pushed at Roman as if it encouraged him to turn back. Roman only tightened the hold on his sword and bared his teeth.  
  
He was going to get his brother back… No matter what.


	6. Reap The Hate You've Sown

The storm howled as three figures made their way through the woods surrounding the castle. Branches pulled at Roman’s hair as he cleaved his way through the forest. It was pitch black aside from a small purple glowing orb Virgil had conjured to light their way. General Isolda closed the ranks, occasionally pulling Roman or Virgil to safety when an overhead branch swept dangerously low in the fierce wind.

“Where do we go?” General Isolda asked. “How do we know where the warlock keeps the prince?”

“We have to go to the eye of the storm,” Virgil said darkly. “It won’t be far. That’s where he’ll be waiting for us.”

A shudder crept over Roman’s spine, which had nothing to do with the relentless storm. He tried to remind himself he had done this countless times. He had fought monsters for years! It didn’t work. This was no mindless beast, just acting on a hungry belly. No, this demon was driven by a vastly different kind of hunger. Roman remembered the eyes that had rested on him for a few seconds… He couldn’t shake the feeling that the warlock wouldn’t stop until he devoured everyone in the castle. 

The further they got into the woods, the quieter the wind became. When they finally stepped out into an open spot, it had become wind still. A perfect circle in the clouds showed of the starlit sky. Roman looked up, gaping at the swirling clouds that raged just outside the circle, yet he felt not a single breeze. 

“There he is.” The general said. Roman snapped his attention back to the open spot. In the middle clearing stood a large tree. Someone was tied to the trunk, trapped tightly in roots and branches.

“Remus…” Roman took off in a sprint towards the tree, ignoring the cursed out protests of his companions. “REMUS!!” He didn’t bother to check if the others followed behind him. All he could see was his brother’s pale face, his eyes closed and his head leaning limply against a branch. 

A fire sprouted up just a few meters from the tree. Roman could stop just in time, the flames licking at his hands. He took a few steps back, his companions running up next to him.

“That’s far enough, dear.” From the shadows of the tree stepped the warlock. A snap of his fingers and the fire extinguished itself. The general unsheathed her sword. Virgil bared his teeth in a hiss. Romeo the spider crawled out from the sorcerer’s cloak to sit protectively on Virgil’s head and joined in on the hissing. Roman only tried to swallow away his fear. 

“Well, well, well, look who have come to play the knights in_shining_armour…” Deceit drawled. “The_beloved_crown prince,” He turned to Virgil, who glared daggers at him. “A sorcerer with secrets,” Lastly he turned to general Isolda. “And I have no idea who you are, so I’m just going to ignore you!”

“Unhand my brother, villain!” Roman said in a braver voice than he felt.

“Are these the only soldiers that Augusto could spare from his_grand_armies?” The warlock laughed softly as he strode to Remus in his wooden prison. “Pathetic, really. My expectations were low to begin with, but this?” He tutted and shook his head. “This is just_sad.”_

“I said,_unhand my brother!”_Roman tightened the hold on his sword to hide how his hands were shaking. 

“I thought you were all too scared for your insignificant little lives to leave him at my mercy for so long,” Deceit said as he absentmindedly trailed a finger across Remus’ jawline. “But I guess it’s just plain_indifference_. A minor setback. If one son captured isn’t enough for that coward to face me, maybe…” Deceit tilted his head in thought. “Maybe I just need to capture his_golden boy._What do you think, dear prince?” He turned to Roman. “Would your parents save you? Or would they leave you to rot, just like your brother?”

“Over my dead body!” Virgil growled as he stepped up next to Roman. His eyes had never been a more vivid purple. “If you want him, you have to go through me first, you lying scumbag!”

“Dear me, Virgil,” Deceit sighed. “Still as dramatic as ever, I see. I don’t know why I expected otherwise.” 

Virgil stiffened. “Don’t!” He hissed at hooded man.

“What? I just meant you haven’t changed since I last saw you-” 

_ “Don’t!” _

“-When you_abandoned_me all alone in the mountains! That_hurt,_you know.”

“…Wait.” Roman looked between the two men, confusion mixing with fear. “You…_know_him, Virge?”

“…Oh dear,” The warlock delightedly said after a few seconds of tense silence_._“What an_awkward_situation! You never shared that little fact with the class, did you? What’s wrong,_stormcloud?”_Virgil recoiled at the nickname, but Deceit gleefully continued on. “Ashamed of your old master? Well go ahead! Do tell your new friends who exactly taught you everything you know!”

“Old master…? You mean-?” Roman stared at his friend who hung his head, shame colouring his cheeks. “Tell me that’s not true! Tell me he’s lying!”

Roman desperately wanted Virgil to deny it, wanted his friend to grow angry, to spit and yell at the accusations. Instead Virgil only guiltily avoided Roman’s eyes. 

“Oh he was such a_diligent_student,” Deceit continued. “Always ready to learn, so eager to follow my instructions. When I told him to apply for the job of court sorcerer, he readily agreed to be my spy! Didn’t you, stormcloud?”

“Your_spy…?”_Roman whispered.

“Shut up!” Virgil spat at the warlock. “I’m not the obedient little puppet you tried to make of me! I freed myself! Please Ro,” Virgil turned to Roman pleadingly. “I don’t work for him! I would never hurt you!”

“You are his spy?” Roman asked horrified. 

“I’m not!”

“Yes you aaaaaare!” Deceit singsonged. “I mean, really, prince Roman! You can’t trust anyone these days!”

“I SAID_SHUT UP!!”_Virgil snapped before turning back to Roman. “Alright, maybe it started like that, but I had a change of heart very quickly! Please, I promise I’m not that person anymore! I changed, I swear!”

Roman said nothing. He could only back away from the man he considered his friend, betrayal nearly suffocating him. Hurt crossed Virgil’s face. 

A hand grasped his shoulder, stopping him. Roman startled, looking up to general Isolda’s stern face.

“Know your enemies, my prince.” The general said solemnly. 

“I… I don’t-” Roman stammered.

“You would distrust the one who dropped everything to help you, at the risk of angering the crown?” General Isolda continued. “Who has had every chance to hurt you in the past, but never did? Or do you want to believe the words of someone who tries to manipulate you to forsake your friend?” The woman glared at the warlock. “The one who has your brother in captivity, might I add?”

Roman tried to think of something to say, but every retort died on his lips. He glanced back at Virgil.

“I swear on my life, Ro…” Virgil pleaded. “I’m on your side.” 

…. The general was right. What was he_doing?_

“I… I trust you, Virge,” Roman nodded, shamefully. “I’m sorry-!”

“Good,” The general released Roman’s shoulder. “Glad you have come to your senses, my prince.”

“Don’t worry,” Virgil assured. “You’re not the first to fall for his trickery,” With a growl he turned back to Deceit. “But I’ll make damn sure you’re the last!”

“You’re outnumbered,” The general said to the warlock. “Now unhand the prince.” 

“I don’t like you.” Deceit scowled at her.

“Go back to ignoring me then,” She countered. 

“Such a strong woman,” Deceit said. “I’m_so_impressed. I guess strength is the only worthwhile thing Augusto sees in you, doesn’t he? Don’t you wish you had-”

“Your tricks won’t work.” Roman interrupted, grinning when the warlock let out a low hiss in annoyance. “Release my brother, or we will get him back through force!”

“I’m_positively_quivering,” Deceit deadpanned, before he gave a resigned sigh. “Have it your way.” 

It was the only warning they got. 

Roman felt it before he saw it. An all-encompassing_heat_as his eyes violently had to adjust to a sudden burst of bright light. General Isolda dragged him to the side just in time as a comet of golden flames singed Roman’s hair. As abruptly as the light had started, a wall of purple sheened shadows extinguished the flames. Roman blinked away spots in his vision, never more glad for the dark. 

“Very_good,_Virgil!” Deceit taunted. “You’re so…_Evolved.”_

“There’s more where that came from.” Virgil said, just a hint out of breath.

“Well then,” Deceit said. His eyes flared up like flames in the darkness. “Teacher versus student! Show me what you have learned!”

_ “Gladly.” _ _ _ Virgil spat. The shadows built in his hands, before Virgil flung them towards Deceit with an infuriated scream. Golden flames met them in the middle, colliding into each other. Roman watched as an inferno of purple and gold swirled up in a tornado of raw magic. When it vanished the two men attacked each other, snarling and snapping like animals, magic scorching the air. Deceit towered over the short sorcerer, but what Virgil lacked in physical stature and strength he made up with pure, relentless_rage._Even so Roman saw his friend struggle.

“We have to help!” He said to the general. The woman nodded, determined. Side by side they threw themselves into battle with a drawn out war cry, falling in next to their friend.

It was three against one. To Roman it felt like he was fighting a small army. Spells slammed into cold metal, magic met swords. Any time he tried to get a hit in, the warlock disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. The warlock cast spells and vanished fluid and agile like a snake before any of them could counteract. Hits and spells meant for Deceit struck themselves or their companions. General Isolda would swing her sword only to meet thin air, missing Virgil by a hair. After a spell of sharp shadowed arrows just barely avoided Roman, Virgil was forced to go with less dangerous spells. Whenever either of them tried to get close to the tree they were driven back by energy blasts or flames. Virgil shouted a spell that Deceit countered easily. Purple shadows fiercely fought against golden light. 

Eventually however they started to see through his tricks. A blade grazed Deceit’s hand, leaving an angry red line. Virgil’s spells met their target more often. They adapted, saw attacks better coming and jumped out of the way quicker. Roman could cheer when he finally saw the warlock falter in his steps, hope coming alive in his chest. They could actually do this!

An energy blast propelled Roman backwards, landing on his back a few meters away. He quickly scrambled up again and ran back towards the battle. The warlock shot him a look, then looked back at Virgil and general Isolda before he slammed his fists together and yelled something incomprehensible. Mist whirled up around him, surrounding him and pulling him from sight. And it didn’t stop there. It grew and crept over the open spot at an alarming speed, until even the starlit sky was obscured from sight. Roman stopped. He whirled around, turning,_turning,_more frantic each time_._There was nothing. Just mist. He couldn’t see an inch in front of his face.

“Virgil?” He shouted hesitantly. “General??” 

“We’re here!” General Isolda’s voice answered, further away than what was reasonably possible. 

“Where are you? I can’t see you!” Roman’s voice cracked on the last ‘you’. His heart raced in his throat.

“Stay put! We’ll find you!” Virgil answered, his voice even more distant than the general’s. Roman nodded, croaking out a shivery ‘okay’, as he tried to stay still. Part of him wanted to run and scream. Part of him wanted to curl up and cry. Where was his bravado now? Where was the courage that never failed him when he slayed monsters? He swallowed, inhaled deeply through his nose. Four seconds in, hold for seven, breathe out for eight. Four seconds in, hold for seven, breathe out for eight.

_ Everything would be okay. They would return safe and sound with his brother. He would have another chance. Everything would be okay. They would return safe and sound with his brother. He would have another chance. Everything would be okay, everything would be okay, everything would be okay- _

He repeated the same mantra in his head over and over, hoping to calm his hammering heart and every instinct that screamed at him to_run, run, run, run,__**run, RUN-!**_

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Roman whirled around. Nothing there. A soft laugh echoed at the edge of his hearing. He leapt and swung his sword, but only cleaved through mist. Endless,_endless_mist.

_ “Over here.” _ _ _ A voice teasingly whispered behind him. Roman screamed and jumped around, once more swinging his sword and finding nothing. There was that laugh again, this time to the right of him. 

“Princey??” Virgil yelled anxiously, still too far away.

“I’m here!” Roman choked out, a whisper more than anything. He attempted to yell louder, but his throat closed up painfully. A hissing sound made him spin on his heels. Roman caught a glimpse of_something_slither on the ground, something with yellow and black scales before it slinked back into the fog. He backed away, legs trembling underneath him. 

_ “You fight so bravely, dear prince,” _ _ _ The voice hissed._“But in vain. You know you can’t win thissss…” _

“I won’t stop fighting,” Roman answered wobbly. “I won’t!”

_ “Oh, of course you won’t,” _ _ _ The voice cooed, circling him. Roman tried to follow it, hoping to spot something other than mist._“You’ve fought all your life, haven’t you?”_

“Yes!” Roman said. “I have defeated many foul beast before you, and you will be no different!”

_ “All those victories,” _ _ _ The voice hummed. _ “And yet none of those have ever truly satisfied you, haven’t they? Because you can’t fill your hollow heart with empty praises.” _

Roman’s heart thumped in his throat. “I… I don’t know w-what you’re talking about!” He answered.

_ “It’s amazing what one spills when they’re in pain… What dark secrets your brother has told me about you.” _ _ _ The voice shifted, and suddenly Roman felt a solid presence behind him, hot breath tickling his skin as Deceit spoke directly into his ear. “I know your heart, Roman Alveraz.”

With a startled shout Roman spun on his feet, lurching his sword towards the other. It was blocked mid-air as Deceit grabbed the blade and held on tight. Roman was left staring into the piercing golden eyes that glowed from the darkness of the hood. He felt like prey trapped under a predator’s hungry glare.

“I know how you constantly fight for approval,” Deceit said. Blood trickled down his palm, but still he held the sword tight. “I know how you fight for the love from your peers, while your ambitions_rot_at your feet.”

“Stop it…” Roman said shakily. 

“I know how you follow in mommy and daddy’s footsteps like a good little_marionette,”_Deceit continued on mercilessly. “I know how you_obediently_dance every step they ask of you, until your feet are bleeding and raw. I know you hide behind that_mask_you call your true face.” 

_ “Stop it!!”  _

“You must be_so_tired, dear prince… All those years fighting, and for what? For a crown you know very well you haven’t earned? For the shallow smiles of people who would stab you in the back at their first opportunity?” 

“Don’t listen to him!!” Virgil’s voice sounded from across the mist.

“I can help you, you know,” Deceit said sweetly. “Your life is a balancing act above a raging wildfire, where even the smallest mistake burns you beyond repair. But I could douse the flames. You don’t have to fight anymore. I can make it all_stop._No more fake smiles, no more pretending… I can take the pain away for you._Forever_.”

_ “He’s lying!! _ _ _ Roman, don’t listen to him!” Virgil shouted, but Roman scarcely noticed. He was drowning. Deceit’s words pushed him down under in an ocean of honey, sweet and suffocating. 

“You want that,” Deceit pressed on. “Don’t you?”

“Yes…” Roman whispered before he could stop himself._“Yes.”_

“Of course you do,” Deceit said gently, ever so gently. “But if you want my help, you know what you’ll have to do first…”

“Invite you in…” 

“Exactly!” Deceit’s voice shook in triumph. “Walk back into the castle, and_invite me in.”_

“…No.” Roman said in weak defiance. “No! You’ll hurt people-!”

Deceit growled, all gentleness leaving him. “What have they done for you? What do those mindless sheep mean to you?_Nothing._You owe them_nothing!”_

The golden eyes flared up with every word, and Roman was helplessly pinned down under their gaze. A shiver started in his leg- Wait, his_leg?_

“You think anyone would miss them if their worthless lives ended?” Deceit went on, but Roman was a bit distracted by the tingle on his leg that startlingly enough moved_up_. The shiver crawled up and up, until it crawled onto Roman’s shoulder and down his arm. Roman only briefly saw a dark purple gleam and eight furry legs, before it leapt. With the tiniest yet fiercest war cry ever heard, Romeo the spider soared through the sky like an avenging angel and landed full on the warlock’s face. 

Deceit gave an undignified screech as he released Roman’s sword and leapt back, flailing his arms around as he tried to smack the spider off. The mist surrounding them disappeared. Deceit’s concentration was broken. 

_ “Get off, get off!!” _ _ _ The warlock shrieked, golden spells continuously just missing the purple blur that crawled over him with lightning speed.

“Good Romeo!!” Virgil yelled proudly as he ran to Roman to drag him away from the preoccupied warlock. 

“He’s distracted!” General Isolda shouted. “Now is our chance!” 

It was the only thing Roman needed to hear to shake away the hold that the honeyed words had on him. Virgil and Roman ran towards the tree, where general Isolda was already busy slashing away the roots that kept Remus prison. They joined in her efforts, Roman using his sword and Virgil blasting small fire blasts to burn the wood. Roman’s breath quickened, his arms swinging frantically._Too slow, too slow, this was too slow-!!_

“Keep working!” Roman yelled as he threw down his sword. The other two shouted in confusion, Roman ignored them. He wrapped his arms around Remus’ torso and pulled. He heard branches snapping as his brother was torn free from their grasp. Understanding his plan, Virgil and the general doubled their effort on the roots still wrapped around Remus. Roman kept pulling, throwing his whole body into it. He felt how the roots gave way bit-by-bit, until-

Abruptly all resistance fell away. Roman lost his balance and fell on his back, dragging his brother with him. The air was knocked out of his lungs by the limp body suddenly dropped on his chest. The weight was promptly removed when general Isolda lifted Remus up and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“We got him!” She said as Roman staggered back onto his feet with Virgil’s help. “We have to get out of here_now!”_

“Not so fast.”

They turned. Deceit stood, slightly panting, but victoriously holding out a hand where Romeo squirmed and struggled to break free. Virgil paled.

“No,” Virgil pleaded. “Deceit, please no-!”

“So you_do_remember some of my lessons,” Deceit said with an unpleasant tone._“Good.”_

Deceit tightened his hand and_squeezed._Romeo let out pained squeaks at the same time as Virgil wailed, dropping onto his knees while clutching his chest.

“Virgil??” Roman kneeled next to his friend, whose face was pale with pain. He didn’t understand. What was happening?? 

“Deceit…” Virgil gasped. “Please,_please_stop-!!”

“You know what I want,” Deceit said a little shakily. His hand trembled as he gripped the spider even harder. Virgil cried out and the warlock looked away. “I never wished to hurt you, stormcloud, despite what you think of me…” He continued softly. “But I have to do this. I hope I can make you understand some day.”

“Whatever it is you want, it’s yours!” Roman yelled, even as Virgil weakly protested. “Just stop what it is you’re doing, just_stop!”_

Deceit relieved the pressure on Romeo. Virgil slumped against Roman who caught his friend. Virgil was pale as milk, yet his pained expression faded quickly, something else taking over entirely.

“Good,” Deceit said unsteadily. “Good... Well then, if we could come to an arrangement-”

A hurt and absolute_livid_scream tore itself from Virgil’s throat. Shadows shot from his hand like an oncoming tsunami, and hit the warlock square in the chest. Deceit was launched backward, made hard contact with the ground, rolled over a few times before coming to a stop on his stomach. He didn’t get up. 

Roman stared at the unmoving body of the warlock, then at his friend. Virgil only frantically searched the open spot.

“Romeo…?” Virgil called out uncertainly. “Romeo??” 

A soft rustle in the grass made Virgil hold his breath. A purple glimmer skittered over the ground as quick as it could towards Virgil.

_ “Romeo!!” _ _ _ Virgil cried out in relief as he held out his hands. He cradled the spider close to his heart as soon as Romeo crawled onto his palms. “Oh Romeo… I’m going to get you ten- No,_twenty_cherry crumble pies topped with the biggest, fattest flies when we get home! All for you, brave little buddy!” He kissed the spider on its furry body multiple times. Romeo wiggled under all the attention. The sight made Roman want to laugh and cry at the same time. He went with neither as his eyes fell on the warlock, who still hadn’t moved. Roman determinedly rose, grabbing his sword from the ground. Time to finish the job.

A hand grabbed his wrist. “Leave him.” Virgil croaked. 

“Wait, what?” Roman stared down at him incredulously. “But this is our chance, we could kill-”

_ “NO!” _ _ _ Virgil yelled. “Just_leave him!”_

“But-!”

_ “Please _ _ _ Roman,” Virgil stood up. Roman saw him wipe away a few stray tears. “Let’s_go.”_

Roman didn’t understand any of it, but he couldn’t ignore his friend’s pleas. So he nodded. 

“Right… Let’s go.”

They ran. Virgil in front, conjuring a glowing orb, general Isolda with Remus thrown over her shoulders in the middle and Roman at the back, his sword still at the ready. As they ran out from the open spot and back into the woods, Roman turned one last time. Deceit slowly pushed himself up. Roman could swear he saw_something_float near the warlock’s head, but he didn’t stay to see what it was. 

The storm still raged. As they ran through the forest the wind worsened. They struggled against its push. The soft purple orb was the only source of light they had, and it cast the forest with its swaying branches in haunting shadows. In every part of the pitch black darkness Roman’s imagination conjured up images of the warlock, ready to drag them back into the night. Roman knew they had to keep running, otherwise one of those images might prove to be the real one. Virgil, however, had other ideas. The sorcerer came to a halt as they reached a good distance from the open spot. General Isolda and Roman stopped too, puzzled.

“Why have we stopped?” The general asked.

Virgil turned. “Put him down,” He said as he pointed at Remus.

“Whatever for?” General Isolda questioned. “Need I remind you, we came here to rescue him!”

_ “Put him down!” _ _ _ Virgil said with such urgency that the general quickly lowered Remus onto the ground. “We can’t go back to the castle yet!”

_ “Why?? _ _ _ That_monster_is not going to stay down for long!” Roman asked as he threw down his sword and knelt down to pick Remus up again. “We have to keep moving, or-”

Hands shot up, closing around Roman’s throat_._Roman’s yelp was cut off as the hands wrung his neck in a crushing grip. Remus sat up like a doll on strings. Roman wheezed and struggled, scratching and pulling at the sudden suffocating hold Remus had on him. Vaguely he saw how Remus’ face was distorted in a vicious snarl as he tightened his hands. Virgil and general Isolda yelled, but all Roman could focus on was the shadowed face of his brother. Remus’ eyes were feverishly bright. Too bright._“Rem…”_Roman gasped, black spots appearing in his vision.

Virgil grabbed his shoulders and_pulled,_at the same time as general Isolda grabbed Remus in a headlock and yanked him back to disconnect the two. Roman gasped for air as he was released, taking in the air like a drowning man. Remus meanwhile shouted and shrilled violently, even continuing when the general covered his mouth with her hand.

“There’s your answer!” Virgil said as Roman caught his breath. “Look at his eyes, Ro!”

Roman looked up at his brother, who struggled and screamed in the general’s arms like a feral animal. Remus’ eyes were glowing a molten gold, the same colour that had glared at him from underneath a hood. 

“He’s hypnotized! The second we set foot in the castle he’ll invite the bastard in and it would all be for nothing!”

The general winced when Remus bit her hand with a fierce growl. “What do we do?” She asked.

Virgil got up, helping Roman to his feet as well. “Hold him down.” He said grimly. General Isolda didn’t question it. She wrestled Remus to the ground and pressed him down by his shoulders. In order to do so, she had to release his mouth and Remus immediately screamed his lungs out again.

“Whatever you must do, do it quick!” The general yelled over Remus’ cries. “His screaming might attract that thing right to us!”

Remus struggled harder, furiously clawing at the general’s arms, but she managed to keep him pinned. Virgil knelt down next to Remus, shadows gathering in his hands and his eyes flashing purple. Remus immediately tried to scratch and bite at him, but Roman knelt down alongside the others and wrestled Remus’ arms to the ground. Virgil gave him a thankful nod, before he placed his hands on Remus’ chest, the shadows pulsing on his skin. Remus screamed louder. 

“Get out of him,” Virgil said through gritted teeth. “Get out!” 

Remus convulsed on the ground like lightning set his bones ablaze. His eyes rolled back in his head as two powers inside him fought. Virgil pushed and pushed his magic against the other, sweat forming on his brow. 

“I said…” Virgil’s already gravely voice deepened, the veins on his hands darkening to a pitch black. ** “Get._OUT!!”_ **

With a final push, Virgil forced all his magic into Remus, who’s back arched and mouth flew open in a soundless scream. A stream of golden light bled out from Remus’ open mouth. Under their bewildered gazes, the gold first pooled together, before shimmering and forming a tiny snake of light. It raised its little head and hissed at them.

“Quick! Grab it!” Virgil said. 

Three pair of hands tried to swipe the snake off the ground. The snake hissed again and ducked under their hands before any of them could get a hold on it. It slithered back into the forest, lightning its path like a little beacon.

“Shit!” Virgil spat. 

“What is it? What will it do?” General Isolda asked.

“Tell_him_where we are,” Virgil said. “We have to go._Now.”_

The three of them jumped up. The general wanted to lift Remus back up, but Roman beat her to it. As he gathered Remus in his arms, his brother tilted his head to look at him.

“Roman…” Remus muttered.

“That’s right, Rem,” Roman laughed wobbly as he hauled his brother up and held him protectively against his chest. “I got you. We’re going home.”

Remus blinked tiredly at him, before his head fell on Roman’s shoulder and his eyes slipped shut._Unconscious,_Roman thought. 

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Virgil urged as he swept Roman’s sword of the ground. Roman and the general followed Virgil and the small light orb through the dark as fast as they could. 

Roman had no idea how long they walked, but every minute felt like an eternity. The storm pushed at them ruthlessly. They couldn’t run as fast as they would have liked, lest they constantly trip over roots and holes in the ground, so progress felt like wading through syrup. He briefly thought how this might be his eternity, running through the woods with danger breathing hot down their necks, when-

“Just up ahead! We made it!” Virgil shouted. Roman wanted to cry out in happiness as he saw the edge of the woods, the castle’s lights shining through the branches. A lighthouse in the storm, guiding them home. 

Bursting from the treeline they started to sprint towards the castle gates. Thankfully someone had left them open. Needles pricked in Roman’s lungs, his legs nearly collapsing under him but he didn’t dare to slow down. Almost there-!

Fire burst to life in front of them, stopping them mere meters away from the drawbridge. The flames circled them, until they were trapped. Roman didn’t need to look to know who had finally caught up to them, but he turned anyway.

Deceit was shrouded once more in mist, far closer to them than Roman had hoped. His eyes burned golden, promises of destruction flaring in them.

_ ** “Give him BACK!” ** _ Deceit snarled in a booming voice.

“RUN!!” General Isolda yelled. 

Virgil doused the flames with his shadows so they could make their escape. Roman’s feet ached as he raced towards the castle. The extra weight of his brother threatened to drag them both down, but he gritted his teeth and pressed on. Behind him Virgil shielded him from oncoming flames, the heat licking at the back of his neck. General Isolda dragged Virgil with her as the sorcerer cast protection spell after protection spell. Roman was almost at the drawbridge-!

His foot got stuck behind a rock just as he wanted to run in. He tripped, only preventing from falling on his brother by twisting his body so they fell sideways on the wooden planks of the bridge instead. Virgil cursed and turned to run right towards the danger, hoping to distract Deceit from the others. The general however grabbed him by the collar, lifted him off the ground and practically hurled Virgil towards the castle gates, where he landed next to Roman. General Isolda stood protectively before Roman and Virgil, her sword drawn as the warlock closed in, flames and mist surrounding him like a hellish entourage. 

“If you want them,” General Isolda hissed. “You’ll have to get through me first!”

“With pleasure.” Deceit purred. His golden magic came to live in his hands. Roman braced for impact, shouting the general’s name as Deceit ran towards them-

A sound not unlike a tapping against thick glass was heard. The air pulsated and Deceit was thrown back, barely managing to stay on his feet. He shook his head, throwing himself towards them to attack them again. Once more, an invisible shield stopped him. 

“…What’s happening?” The general asked, confused, as Deceit feverishly felt among the air, his palms flat like he was touching a wall rather than thin air. He slammed his fists, ripples like water forming wherever he hit, but it did not let him through.

“…We’ve made it onto castle grounds.” Roman realized. “He can’t enter!”

Roman’s disbelieving laugh was overpowered by Deceit’s furious outcry. The warlock called forth his magic, hitting the shield over and over with golden fire with enough force that the flames climbed up as high as the watchtower. Roman felt the heat on his face as the air rippled, but held steady. Deceit’s livid screams followed Roman and his friends as they got up and ran over the drawbridge to the safety of the castle walls. Above them the storm roared to life once more, lightning strikes following each other up closely. They reached the door as lightning struck down behind them.

“OPEN THE CASTLE DOORS!!” The general shouted as she pounded her fist against the heavy wood. No answer came. Virgil growled in impatience and pushed against the doors, his shadow magic pushing alongside him. The doors groaned and opened, allowing the three companions to stumble in.

Roman had never been more happy to see the castle’s entrance hall in his life. Then a sword was pointed at him. He stared up into the shocked face of colonel Bentley, along with a few dozen startled knights behind him.

“Prince Roman?” The man stammered._“Isolda??_You- You survived…” His eyes fell on Remus and they widened comically large. “You found the prince! How-??”

“Stand down, Bentley!” The general commanded. The man instantly drew back the sword and jumped into a salute. “Our princes went through enough tonight! They don’t need your questioning on top of it!”

“Yes ma’am! Sorry ma’am!” The colonel barked automatically. But then he seemed to realize something as he dropped his hand. “Wait, no! You’re no general anymore! Our king and queen have dishonourably removed you from your position! You committed treason!”

Isolda nodded. “As I suspected.” She said before she addressed the rest of the knights in the hall like she hadn’t heard him. “Make yourself ready! We have a warlock to capture!”

_ “What??” _ _ _ Roman gasped.

“B-But general…” The colonel protested, the title still slipping from his tongue without thinking. “The king and queen said that you-”

“That man is a threat to the crown, colonel!” Isolda interrupted. “Surely you’ll do our king and queen a favour by capturing their enemy. Who knows, they might even handsomely reward you! They need a new general, after all. I’m sure they’d want a brave man such as yourself to fill the position.”

The colonel thought that over for a few seconds. Greed twinkled in his eyes.

“If you put it like that…” He finally said. “Very well! Knights! Like the lady said! Make yourself ready!”

“General, you can’t-!” Roman protested. 

“Not a general anymore,” Isolda said. “But it doesn’t matter. If we have any chance of capturing him and bringing that man to justice, it’s now. We have to try! And this time…” She looked around the hall proudly, where the knights readied themselves to venture into the storm. “I’ll have more help.”

“We could come with you!” Virgil said. Roman nodded in agreement.

“You’re both very brave. But I think someone else needs your help more than I do,” Isolda said as she nodded at Remus. “I’ll be fine.”

Roman stared up at her, at a loss for words. “Thank you…” He said eventually. Isolda nodded at him, a smile playing on her lips, before she followed the colonel and the knights outside, leaving Roman and Virgil alone in the entrance hall. 

It was only then, as the knights disappeared into the night and his brother safe and sound in his arms, that Roman truly realized that they had done it. Somehow, against all the odds, they had saved Remus. His brother was_home._Laughter bubbled up in his throat, slightly delirious. Virgil gave him a funny stare, before his lips hesitantly quirked up and his breathless chuckles joined Roman’s.

“Did… Did we just do that? And_win?”_Roman asked an equally stunned Virgil.

“Yeah!” Virgil said. “What the shit…”

Roman snorted at that, relief tampering down the adrenaline still running through his veins. A glance down at his unconscious brother quickly sobered him up though.

“He needs healing.” Roman said. Virgil turned serious as well.

“I have everything for a proper healing in my workshop,” Virgil said. “But in order to get there we would have to cross the courtyard…” Both friends turned to the storm outside that only seemed to turn more violent by the minute, lightning strikes following each other up with barely a pause. “Yeah… We should probably avoid any more life threatening situations if we can.”

“But he needs help_now!”_Roman said.

“Relax, I can heal his most urgent injuries right away,” Virgil jumped when a thunderclap made the windows rattle. “We better get him somewhere safe though.”

“Right, yes,” Roman nodded, weary exhaustion and heaviness settling in on his shoulders. Damn, he needed- What he desperately wanted was… “Let’s go back the throne room for now.”

“The throne room?” Virgil frowned. “You sure that’s a good idea, princey? Your pa- I mean, the king and queen are there too!”

“I know,” Roman scowled at the idea of facing them, but his heart ached for the comfort of golden curls and blue eyes. “I just… I need to see Patton. He has to know we’re okay.”

Virgil still looked dubious, but he nodded in understanding. “Let’s go then.”

Their footsteps rang through the empty halls as they made their walked to the throne room. Occasionally lightning outside lit up their path. Roman threw his friend a few hesitant glances before he cleared his throat.

“Virgil… About what the warlock said…” Roman began carefully, but Virgil flinched even so.

“Look, I can explain!” Virgil said hastily. “I met him when I was young, and-”

“It’s okay.”

Roman would have laughed at the startled wide-eyed stare Virgil threw his way, if it hadn’t been for the sheer dread still present on his friend’s face. “No really,” He said sincerely. “It’s fine, Virge. I don’t care about your past. I mean you saved my butt multiple times tonight! Screw what that guy said! You’re my friend now and that’s what matters.”

“I…” Virgil looked more than a little stunned. The darkness of the halls couldn’t quite hide his touched half smile though. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head to cover it up. “Princey, you sap.” He muttered as he gently bumped his fist against Roman’s arm. 

“I’m serious!” Roman said.

“I know you are, you lovable_idiot.”_

“Good. Secret softie.”

“Oh shut up…”

“But Virge, if you ever do want to talk about it…?” 

Virgil groaned. “I think I’m gonna take a three day_nap_first.” 

“Ha! You and me both!”” Roman adjusted his grip on Remus slightly. He was getting heavy, but Roman was not letting go. Luckily the throne room doors were just up ahead.

“But after that,” Virgil said quietly. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t have to-!”

“I know I don’t. I just… Think it would be nice to finally tell someone, you know? No more hiding.”

“No more hiding,” Roman agreed. “Sounds like a plan!”

The knights standing guard gaped at them when they approached, but they scrambled to open the throne room doors. Horrified gasps and astounded whispers rang around the throne room as Roman and Virgil walked in, the doors closing again behind them. Roman could not blame them. He knew what kind of picture they painted. Both him and Virgil exhausted and dirty, Virgil holding a bloodied sword, and him walking in with an unconscious Remus held protectively in his arms. The crowd parted to let them through, their faces pale and disbelieving. 

“Virgil?!_ROMAN!!”_

Pure joy swiftly coursed through when Roman saw Patton push people aside to run up to him, tears of relief streaming down his love’s face. Patton skidded to a halt however when he spotted Remus. Shocked he covered his mouth with trembling fingers.

“You… You found him,” Patton said with wide eyes. “A-And the warlock…?”

“Currently being hunted down by the general and her knights,” Virgil said as he led Roman further into the throne room. Patton followed. “He’s not a threat anymore.”

There stood a long console table to the wall, tastefully decorated with candelabras. Virgil dropped the sword against the wall and unceremoniously shoved the candelabras off the table so Roman could gently place Remus on the temporary sick bed. Patton hurriedly shrugged off his jacket, folded it up and placed it under Remus’ head as a makeshift pillow. A shuddery sigh left Roman as he carefully adjusted Remus in what he hoped was a somewhat comfortable position. 

He would have his second chance. He only hoped Remus would give it to him.

Roman took a few steps back to give Virgil his space. The sorcerer’s eyes lit up once more in a purple gleam, as he moved his hands lightly over Remus’ chest. Virgil softly started chanting healing spells, a songlike quality to his voice. Did Roman’s eyes trick him, or did Remus immediately look a bit better?

“Roman…” A soft hand was placed on his arm. Tearing his gaze away from his brother, Roman looked at Patton. His fiancé stared up at him with wide tear-filled eyes. A broken sob left him as Patton threw his arms around Roman’s waist. Roman immediately returned the embrace, tightening his arms around the shorter man. He buried his face into the soft curls and pressed desperate kisses on his love’s head.

“I thought I lost you…” Patton sobbed into his chest. “I thought- I thought I would become a widower before we ever got married! I thought-!”

“I’m here, dear heart,” Roman murmured, tears forming in his own eyes as well. “I’m okay. I got back to you. I’m here.”

Patton nodded and happily blubbered out something Roman didn’t quite hear. It didn’t matter. For one brief, beautiful moment all was well.

But of course,_of course,_the moment had to be broken. Roman heard the breathless crowd hurriedly part and footsteps approaching. One glance away from the safe haven of his fiancé’s curls confirmed who said footsteps belonged to. With a snarl Roman pulled himself reluctantly out of Patton’s embrace.

_ “Don’t come near him!” _ _ _ Roman growled. His parents stopped in their tracks. 

“I’m not allowed to go near my own son?” Queen Nadia asked with a tremor in her voice, one delicate tear gliding down her cheek.

“No! No you’re not!” Roman said with a humourless laugh. “Glad you understand it so quickly!”

“He’s our son!” King Augusto protested. “We haven’t seen him for nearly a year!”

“And whose fault is that exactly??” Roman bit out. “If you had actually done what you promised you would instead of, oh I don’t know,_lying to me_, maybe,_just maybe,_you would have seen him a little sooner! Just a thought!”

“We didn’t lie!” King Augusto said. “We never lie to you!”

“YES YOU DO!!” Roman pulled at his hair. “You’re lying to me _ right now!” _ _ _ He didn’t want to have this conversation right now. He was tired. So,_so_tired…

“Come now Roman,” His mother smiled and held her arms out, stepping up like she wanted to embrace him. “How about we talk about this in the morning, after we all had a good night’s rest after such a terrible day?”

“Don’t touch me!” Roman stepped back, trembling. He wanted to grab his sword to make sure these people never touched him again. 

“Roman, you’re obviously stressed,” His mother said in a sweet, yet admonishing tone. She kept advancing in on him. “You’re not thinking clearly. How about you calm down first-”

Roman recognized the shivery crawl that shot up his leg and back before he saw Romeo the spider take his place on his shoulder. Queen Nadia stumbled back with a high pitched shriek as the tarantula hissed angrily at her. Roman let out a crazed little giggle as Romeo protectively hunched, waiting to jump on the face of the first person stupid enough to get closer. Wow, since when was a spider the size of his fist less frightening than his own mother touching him?

“Thanks, little buddy…” He whispered gratefully. Romeo clicked his mandibles happily in response.

“What is that_thing?”_The king asked in disgust as he eyed the spider.

“His name is Romeo,” Roman said. “And he’s not a thing!”

“Damn right!” Virgil said, briefly interrupting his healing.

“Stay out of this!” The queen said before turning back to Roman. “Sweetheart, this is all a big misunderstanding-!”

“It’s a_misunderstanding_that you didn’t even CONSIDER to look for Remus??” Roman snapped. “Or didn’t want to send out soldiers WHEN HE WAS_RIGHT_ _ OUTSIDE THE DOOR???” _

“Oh please forgive us for prioritising_everyone else’s_safety in this castle over_one_person!” The king barked. “Which that wasn’t an easy sacrifice to make!”

“Ohohohoho, that’s_rich,_coming from you!” Roman laughed bitterly. “You complete and absolute_ASSHOLE-!!”_

“Wait! Roman, sweetie! Stop!” Patton stepped in front of him, bravely ignoring Romeo in favour of smiling sweetly at Roman. “It’s okay! They’re right!”

Roman distinctly felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. “What…?” He whispered.

“They’re right! When you were gone, they explained everything to us! I promise you, it really was just a misunderstanding!” Patton said. “They can explain to you too, you just-”

“Pat-! Pat, NO. Not you too!” Roman grabbed him by the shoulders. “Don’t listen to them! This is what they do! They lie to your face and make themselves the victims! This is what they’ve_always_done!”

“But… But…” Patton stepped back, looking between Roman and his parents hesitantly. “They wouldn’t! It’s all just a big mistake, that’s all!”

“Patton,_please!”_Roman pleaded. Not him. Not his fiancé. “Listen to me!! I’ve lived- Or rather, survived with them for years! They’re lying!_Please_believe me!!”

“He’s right, Pat.” Virgil said as he turned away from his healing to stand behind Roman for support. “They’re a bunch of liars. I can know. I have experience with those.” 

Roman wanted to hug the sorcerer, but kept his eyes focused on his love. Patton stared at him, chewing his bottom lip, again looking between him and the king and queen.

“But…” Patton said hesitantly. “I know them too! I thought-”

“It’s a façade, Pat!” Roman pressed on. “It’s not real!”

“Honey,” Queen Nadia said gently. “Maybe you should listen to your fiancé.”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!!” Roman screamed at her before looking at Patton. “Dear heart…_Please.”_

Patton looked around, first at Roman, then his parents, then at the crowd that stared and waited with bated breath, unconsciously loving the juicy gossip they were getting. Doubt tore him apart. He turned back to Roman. His fiancé, who looked torn up, hurt and scared. Patton’s tried to say something,_anything,_when his gaze flicked to a point behind Roman. His eyes widened. Roman frowned. What was-

_ “VIRGIL LOOK OUT!!” _ _ _ Patton screamed. 

Roman heard a sickening_whack._He whipped around to see Virgil tumble to the ground, blood trickling down his temple. The figure that loomed over him held a bloodied candelabra, which he had soundlessly picked up from the ground in the confusion. 

“Whoopsies! That’s gotta hurt!” Remus giggled, swinging the candelabra around like a baton. Roman stood paralyzed. His eyes went from his knocked out friend, up to his brother who_grinned_and put a foot on Virgil’s back like he was prey he finally managed to kill. Romeo jumped down from Roman’s shoulder to run in panicked circles around his master, which were stopped when Remus kicked the spider away with another cackle. The spider smacked against a pillar, and didn’t move anymore when he fell down.

“You- Wait-!” Roman tried to make sense of what was happening, his mind flailing to catch up. He desperately searched for a hint of gold in his brother’s eyes, but they were the same dark brown as his own. “You were unconscious!” He finally blabbered out. 

“Oh yeah… I was, wasn’t I?” Remus wiggled his shoulders mischievously. “Aren’t I a stinker?” 

His mother caught on before Roman did. “GUARDS!!” She shouted._“GUARDS!!”_

“Haha, nope!” Remus wagged a finger teasingly. “I don’t think so! This show is SOLD _OUT!” _

At the last word Remus’ eyes flared up in a bright green glow. One wave of his hand thrown towards the doors, and a current of green streams rushed from his hands through the crowd, webbing themselves over the door in an intricate glowing pattern. Barring anyone from coming in… And getting out.

“What the-?!” Roman gaped. “Remus, you-??” 

“That’s right, _ bitches!!” _ _ _ Remus screeched. “I can do_magic_now!” He threw his arms wide, the green energy surging and pulsing around him and he laughed, a wild maniacal sound. Roman finally snapped out of his stupor. 

“You-! But why-?!” He stammered.

“Why?” Remus looked Roman in the eyes. He barely recognized Remus in this crazed green-eyed creature. “To assist a very dear friend of mine, of course!”

“That_thing_in the mountains?! He_tortured_you!” Roman yelled.

“Oh, he definitely made me_scream_alright, but it was in a_very_different way than you think!” Remus giggled. He twisted his head, grinning at the sight of multiple guests running towards the doors and desperately trying to tear them open. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. “Ah, the sweaty smell of sheer and utter panic… One of my favourites!” Remus giggled again, unable to hold back his mirth. “But not what I want right now! So everyone…” His eyes shot open, the green flashing even brighter. “LOOK. AT._**ME!!”**_

His high-pitched scream overpowered the hysteria that had grabbed the crowd by their throats. Remus shimmied when all eyes turned to him in horrified silence. 

“Look at this!” Remus beamed. “What a reunion, huh?? And at such a killer party too! Although…” Remus made a show of looking around critically, caressing his moustache in exaggerated consideration. “I don’t know, I just feel like there’s missing something! Or should I say…” A big grin split his face in half as Remus’ eyes darkened with vengeful glee._“Someone.”_

King Augusto’s face drained of all colour. “Don’t you dare!” He screamed, fear lilting the edges of his voice as Remus only grinned wider. “You traitorous_scum, don’t you dare-!!”_

_ “DECEIT!!” _ _ _ Remus threw his head back and howled up at the sky. “Come on down here, you slippery snake! I_OFFICIALLY_INVITE YOU TO THIS PITY PARTY!!”

Thunder roared in triumphant response, so powerful that Roman felt it vibrate in his chest. The beautifully crafted glass stain windows cracked and shattered, dousing the screaming mass in splintered glass as they ducked for cover. Roman quickly grabbed Patton and pulled him towards the ground in a protective embrace, feeling the glass cut on his cheeks. Mist crept in through the shattered windows. The mist gathered itself on the steps that lead to the thrones, twisted, twirled in itself, before finally solidifying into an all too familiar cloaked figure.

The panicked cries of the crowd were interspersed by Remus’ cackle as he clapped his hands in delight. Deceit raised his head and took in the screaming people with disdain, before he reached up and snapped back his hood. Finally Roman saw the face of the warlock. He sucked in a breath. One word echoed through his head as Roman took in scales, furious two-toned eyes and fangs just barely visible in a loathing snarl.

_ Monster. _

Before Roman could find his words, Remus ran and bounced up the steps with eager joy. He halted just one stair below Deceit.

“Did I do good, DeeDee?” Remus breathlessly asked. “Did I, did I??”

The warlock turned to Remus, and to Roman’s bewilderment his face immediately softened into something akin to tender fondness.

“Oh Remus,” Deceit cooed, as he gently caressed Remus’ face with one hand. “You did absolutely_marvellous_, my darling.” 

Remus sighed happily as he melted into the contact with a soft moan, nuzzling his face into the hand and looking up at Deceit with what could only be described as lovesick adoration. Deceit smiled, then looked back at the huddled crowd. All softness in his face instantly died away.

“Now then,” Deceit said darkly. “What a day of reunions this is turning out to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: "Romeo The Spider Finally Gets To Jump On Someone's Face"


	7. Fear and Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a Fool and a Dumbass: Oh, this next chapter is mostly exposition, it should be much shorter than the others haha-
> 
> The chapter: *Slowly ticks into 20.000 words*
> 
> Me @ me: Why are you like this
> 
> So yeah, I decided to split the chapter in half. Hopefully I can finish the second part quickly.

**One year ago…**

When Remus and his brother had been little, their nanny had often read to them before bed. Stories about daring adventures, defeating monsters and love at first sight. Roman had always sighed dreamily at the last part, romantic little shit that he was. Remus on the other hand would just roll his eyes, yell _‘BORING!!’_and demand that their nanny go back to the part about monster slaying.

Now Remus wanted to kick himself for not paying more attention, cause seriously? How the _fuck_did those characters deal with love at first sight???

Not as if any tips would have helped in those first moments, when he had openly stared at quite possible the single most _drop dead gorgeous_ man he had ever seen. He was distantly aware that the _absolute_ _dreamy apparition from the heavens_was talking to him in that _silky rich_voice that made Remus’ knees _weak_ (luckily he was sitting down). Not a single word registered. Remus was just a tad distracted, thank you very much. Honestly, did this guy _know _how pretty his face was?? This had to be illegal _somewhere._

Deceit stopped talking and frowned. Not an unusual thing to happen, people frowned at him all the time. What was unusual was that Deceit leaned forward a bit and gently gripped Remus’ chin with one hand. Remus’ thoughts, usually an unstoppable whirlwind of continuous _screaming_ abruptly came to a screeching halt. Deceit inspected his eyes, slightly tilting Remus’ head from left to right as he did. Remus followed his guiding hand breathlessly, gawking at how Deceit’s scales glittered in the light of the setting sun. He wanted to draw them... Or maybe lick them. Both? Both is good.  
  
“…I definitely used a too potent of a sleeping spell on you,” Deceit sighed as he released his chin. Remus wanted to whine at the loss of contact. “Luckily, that’s just a matter of sleeping it off.” Deceit continued as he rose from the cot and looked down at Remus. “Can you walk?” He asked.

Remus shot up from the cot so fast that he probably sprained something. Fucking hell, if this guy had asked if he could _fly_ he would have immediately jumped out of the window without hesitation. Deceit raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he walked towards the door, throwing a _‘follow me’_ motion over his shoulder. Remus nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled to catch up.  
  
Deceit led him out of the door into darkened halls. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared in his hand, lighting their path as he led Remus through the castle. The walk was a quiet one. Their footsteps rung in the empty darkness as Remus trailed after the other, wide-eyed and dazed. Remus realized at one point that he had to be in the hidden castle. The one from all the stories, the hideout of one of the most dreaded figures in their country’s history. He had found it… Or rather, he was brought to it. The place everyone feared so much that they avoided the mountains all together.  
  
But who fucking cared about that nonsense?? Certainly not Remus! All he could focus on was the back of the warlock’s head and those _beautiful_ fluffy curls. His fingers were itching and twitching to run through those curls, to see if they really were as soft as they looked like. In fact, his hand already stretched out-  
  
“Here we are,” Deceit interrupted Remus’ musings and he quickly snapped his hand back. They had reached a door in the time where Remus was slowly loosing his mind. Deceit opened and held the door open for him. “These will be your chambers for the duration of your stay.” He said.  
Remus stared dumbly at him. “My chambers…?” He repeated a little dumbfounded.  
“Yes.” Deceit nodded. Remus looked between the warlock and the open door uncertainly.  
“…You’re not going to… Throw me into a dungeon…?” Remus asked dubiously. Deceit tilted his head.  
“Why? Would you prefer that?”

…Was he messing with him? Remus honestly couldn’t tell. The warlock’s expression was impossible to read; it was quite an impressive poker face he got there. Realizing he had no hope of forming a somewhat intelligent answer to that, Remus looked away from those mismatched _(absolutely alluring, could stare in them for hours)_eyes and walked into the room.  
  
He hadn’t been sure what to expect… No, that was lie. Remus knew exactly what he had expected. A torture chamber perhaps, maybe with some various jars with preserved limbs. Or a completely barren cell with one tiny barred window, where he had no choice but to eat his own leg to survive. Not this. Not a perfectly welcoming warm bedchamber illuminated by soft candlelight, that looked like it was carved into the mountainside rather than built with bricks. A fireplace crackled softly on one side of the room and a comfortable looking poster-bed stood on the other. Large windows showed the peaks of the mountains outside, now black outlines against a quick darkening sky. The view had to be beautiful in daytime. On a small desk near the windows stood a tray with a glass, an elegant carafe filled with crystal clear water and a plate of several assortments of fresh fruit and bread.  
  
Completely baffled Remus stared at the room. He may not have much experience with these types of things, but this is not exactly what he thought a hostage situation would be like.

…Unless he was in one of those steamy romance novels Roman hid underneath his bed and pretended he didn’t read. Oh man, he really, _really_hoped that was the case.  
  
“You’ll find a bathroom with everything you need through the door on your right,” Deceit said behind him. “Get some more sleep. We’ll talk again in the morning.”  
  
Remus, who had been wholeheartedly distracted, whipped around when he heard the door close. His throat closed up. Ice gripped his veins as he rushed to the door, ready to pound on it, scream-  
  
_No no no don’t lock the door don’t lock him up_**_please-!!  
_**  
One twist on the doorknob and the door flew open, letting Remus tumble out the room in a flurry of unbalanced limbs. He barely avoided tipping over and acquainting his face with the stone floor. He hadn’t… Locked the door?  
  
Perplexed Remus righted himself, staring down the dark empty hallway that greeted him. The warlock was nowhere in sight. What the shit? How did he do that so fast? Was it another one of those disappearing reappearing acts? Or had he turned invisible? Was he staring at Remus right now? Judging him?  
  
Suddenly shockingly aware that he hadn’t shaved (or bathed for that matter) since he left home, Remus quickly retreated back into the chambers that were _his_ now? Apparently?? And threw the door closed with a _bang._He leaned against the wood like hell itself was high on his heels. Judging by the way his heart hammered a mile a minute, he would say it was.

Stumbling unsteadily towards the desk near the windows, Remus grabbed the carafe with water and downed half of it in one go. No time to bother with the glass! He was thirsty in more ways than one, and at least _this_ thirst was easily quenchable.   
After he had devoured most of the fruit and bread and threw some of the left over water over his head for good measure, Remus felt a bit better. For a few seconds he could even say he was calm… But then he glanced around the room again and remembered his bizarre situation. Flashes of scales and fangs and a voice like velvet rang through his head, and Remus had to muffle a scream into his hands.

_Get some more sleep,_Deceit had said. But Remus wasn’t tired in the slightest. He just had the longest nap in the history of ever! He felt like he could stay awake until the sun exploded and burnt the world to a crisp little pebble. That’s why he was still agitatedly pacing the floor hours later, when the sky outside had turned to a deep pitch black. Remus was pretty sure that he was pacing a hole into the soft rug underneath his feet, but he couldn’t sit still even if he tried.  
“Okay. Okay okay okay okay,” Remus muttered. “I’m stuck, in a hidden castle, with quite possibly the _hottest_man I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life, no one knows where I am, what the _HELL_am I going to do???”

It was twelfth time that night that he had started this very conversation with himself, and his brain still hadn’t progressed any further than ‘roll over and play dead’, which was _not_helping!  
“Come oooooooon!!” Remus groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. “I have to do something!”

_Nope! No you don’t! You don’t have to do jack shit!_

“But have you looked at him??? I would hate myself forever if I don’t at least _try_ to tap that!”

_You don’t even know why he keeps you here! For all you know he just wants to use you!_  
“Fuck, I hope so-!”

_Not the_**_fun_**_kind of use, you idiot!_  
“Oh…” Remus slumped in disappointment.

_Look, I know it’s hard-_  
Remus snorted. “Heheh. Hard.”

_FOCUS. You heard the stories! He wants to take over the kingdom! And you’re part of the royal family! He probably just sees you as his stepping stool to the throne!_  
“Honestly, he could step on me anytime-”

_NOT THE POINT. The point is that you’re his enemy… He might be nice to you now, but who’s to say that that will last?_  
That gave Remus pause. That was unfortunately a valid point to consider…  
“I guess,” He pondered. “That I’ll have to give him a good reason not to kill me?”

_Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do that, genius?_  
Stopping his pacing on the rug, Remus bit his thumbnail as his mind raced. Excellent question. How _could_ he get in Deceit’s good graces, so the warlock wouldn’t get rid of him the second he was no use anymore?  
…Remus only had to think about that for a few seconds. The answer was pretty obvious.

“Okay, so he might want to use me to for _“taking over the kingdom”_ purposes!” He mused out loud. “But if I, hypothetically,” Remus paused for a second, forcing the next words to fall from his mouth with a tremor. “…Were to _willingly_help him with that…”

_…That would be treason._  
“It would be.” Remus agreed. Treason of the highest order. But…  
  
He glanced toward the window. The night made it look like a black hole, or the gaping jaw of a monster ready to devour him. He didn’t know if he could have seen his home from this window in daytime, but it was still out there. Waiting for him to return. So why did that thought make his stomach twist and hurt instead of comfort him?  
  
…What did he owe those fuckers in the castle anyway?  
  
Not much, if he was going to be honest. He had clung on to the fantasy that if he only could have his heroic moment, the world and his family would finally see the errors of their ways and everything would be perfect at last. After that forced little game of truth and dare last night however? That childish lie, which he had held onto with all the desperation of a drowning man, had shattered. Nothing was waiting for him back down the mountain. Fuck, he certainly wouldn’t do it for the happy memories…

_ **“Failure.”** _

_ **“Disappointment.”** _

_**“Why did I even get a brother?”  
**_  
Remus closed his eyes. Inhaled.  
“…I _will_ help the warlock take over the kingdom,” He breathed out. _“Fuck them.”_

He clenched his hands into fists to suppress the full body shiver that overtook him. There was a small, terrified little part of him screaming not to do this. Mom and dad would be _furious._Even more than they had ever been. If they found out that he was involved in this…

_“LET ME OUT!! PLEASE I’M SORRY I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN I WON’T SPEAK I WON’T THINK I’M SORRY I’M SORRY JUST_ ** _LET ME OUT PLEASE!!!”_ **

Remus shook his head to rid himself of the memory of _<strike>trapped stuck why was no one coming please anyone</strike>_home.

“I’ll just make sure they never know it was me that helped him!” He merrily said, ignoring how his voice wavered. He pushed away the nausea that started to burn in his throat, and focused on his idea. It would be perfect! His family would be turned into feral ferrets or chopped up for potion ingredients or whatever the hell the warlock wanted to do with them, and he… If he played his cards right and got _really_ lucky Deceit might keep him around. He might even be his friend!

_**Are you sure about that?**_  
Remus winced. Oh great, the voice of reason was here. Remus hated the voice of reason. It always managed to sound just like his parents, his brother and every teacher he ever had at the same time.

_**I mean, come now. You think he would actually like you?**_  
“He can!” Remus said, but even to himself he didn’t sound very convincing. “I mean, he said there was nothing wrong with me! That I am complete, just the way I am-!”

_**Oh he certainly told you that… But be honest with yourself. Do you think he would have said those same things if he actually knew you? REALLY knew you?**_  
Remus opened his mouth to protest. His mind scoured for counter arguments. None came. For once his head went deafeningly silent on its own accord.  
After a few seconds Remus’ shoulders sagged. He sighed through his nose.  
“…no.” Remus said softly.

_**Exactly.**_The voice of reason said smugly. _**No. So why even bother trying? It’s not as if anyone has ever picked you. I mean… Why would they?**_

He couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. Of course they wouldn’t pick him when Picture Perfect Fairy-tale Prince Charming was there too. He loathed thinking it, but _Roman_ probably wouldn’t have a problem winning the warlock over. No no, he would recite some boring ass poetry, or give him a _rose,_ or some dreadfully stale compliment and _wam-bam, thank you ma’am_Roman had a magical boyfriend before anyone could blink.

He scowled and kicked at the carpet. It wasn’t _fair!_Roman _always_ got the best things! Why couldn’t he, _for once,_just get what he wanted instead of his brother stealing it from him-!

He stopped. A penny dropped in Remus’ head. A thrilling, _captivating_penny.  
“…I can totally win Deceit over.” Remus whispered.

_Uh, haven’t you been listening? We’ve never beaten Roman-!_

“But that’s just the thing! Roman…” Remus said in slow, cautiously excited realization. “Isn’t _here.”_

_…So?_  
“So he’s not here to upstage or cock-block me!” Remus’ eyes sparkled. A plan started to take form in his head, in a technicolor whirlwind of party streamers and canon explosions. Roman wasn’t here… It was just he and his sexy rattlesnake. A thousand possibilities suddenly opened up for him.  
“I could-! I could woo him!” Remus excitedly said. “Sweep him off his feet! Blow his mind! And hopefully blow something else!”

If he did this right he might actually have a chance! Plus, as far as he knew, Sexy Scales and him really were the _only _people in this whole castle! No competition! And if the warlock hadn’t had company for a while now, he must- Ooooh damn…  
“He must crave the D so bad…” Remus whispered reverently.

_**That’s all well and good, but what makes you think he would go for YOU of all people?**_  
“That’s where the second part of my plan comes in!” Remus said excitedly. “I am going to channel…” He threw his hands up in a dramatic flourishing pose. “My inner Roman!”

_WHAT?? Eeeew, no! Gross! Why???_  
“No no really, think about it! People don’t like me, true, but everyone loves Roman! He’s got people kissing his ass all the time for some reason!”

Yes, he had never seen Roman without someone (or several someone’s!) grovelling at his feet, begging to _‘pretty please, fart in my direction today oh great and powerful crown prince!!’_or something along that line. Remus had always thought it was disgusting, but right now he _needed_that energy more than anything.  
“This will be perfect! But for this to work I have to imitate mister Floundering Vanilla _flawlessly!_ If I do everything right my beautiful Beau Constrictor will be super-duper impressed and fall hopelessly in love with me in no time! Goodnight, the end, happily ever after!”

_…Holy shit that’s BRILLIANT. Good thinking Remus!_  
“Thank you Remus!” Remus said brightly.  
  
_**Hmmm, yes, GREAT plan. Except you’re not really Roman, are you? Even if it works, you’ll inevitably screw up. And once your lover realizes he didn’t get what he signed up for…  
**_  
Remus however cheerfully ignored the voice of reason as excitement for his plan took over. He threw off his filthy clothes and boots as he dashed to the door that the warlock had pointed out. Behind it he found a bathroom made from black stone, thin lines of gold curling like veins in the dark stone. A grand deep-set bath was carved out in the floor, ceiling high windows giving a perfect view of the dark mountains. Remus’ first instinct was to press his ass against the glass and moon the entire kingdom, but he squashed it down. That’s not something Roman would do, and he was going to be Roman from now on, wasn’t he? Instead he opened the golden taps, and jumped in without waiting for the water to fill the bath up.

With more vigour than he ever had Remus scrubbed away the filth he had build up while traveling. Several golden bottles lined at the tub turned out to be ointments and bath oils, and he lathered all of them into his skin and hair. When he deemed himself clean he sprung from the bath, smelling like a lavender field had thrown up on him. An inspection into a cabinet carved into the wall turned up black towels, a set of clean clothes, toiletries and, surprisingly but thankfully, a razor. He stared at the blade in his hand for a second. Apparently the warlock was not worried at all about giving his hostage a potential weapon.  
  
Deciding not to think to hard about the implications of that, Remus meticulously shaved away his three-day scruff in front of a grand golden mirror. His moustache received a good trim and he curled the ends up extra fancily. When he finished he gave his naked reflection an appreciative once-over.  
“Aw yeah,” He nodded with a satisfied grin. “Ready to seduce a snake!”  
  
The clothes he found were simple, but clean and comfortable. As he slipped into a black pair of breeches and a black blouse with tiny silver buttons he briefly wondered where the warlock got the clothes. Remus sure as hell hadn’t packed up any extras.

…Wait. Were they _his?_Remus considered that possibility with wide eyes. The pants _were_a bit snug around his waist…

Running out of the bathroom Remus threw himself onto the bed and screamed into the very soft pillows for a few minutes, lest he be tempted to give the clothes a good sniff. Because that would be _weird_and _not_something Roman would do!  
  
When he finally pulled himself together, Remus used a towel to clean his boots as well as he could before putting them back on. He pulled a hand through his damp hair, gave his armpits a testing sniff and smoothed down any wrinkles in his blouse. He took a two-armed candelabra to light his way and threw open the door.  
  
Eagerly Remus walked into the dark halls that awaited him. Ready to grab his destiny by its gorgeous scaled face. 

\--

_There lived a witch in the woods._

_That however was no concern right now for the angry crowd making their way through the forest, torches lightning their dark path. They had dogs on leashes with them, whom were barking madly._

_“The monster is close,” said the leader of the mob. “The dogs can smell it. Spread out! Find it!” With several voices yelling in agreement, the people spread out into the night._

_The monster in question was hiding underneath a bush. He held a hand against his mouth, desperately trying to stifle the sobs that kept pouring from him. His back burned, his shirt sickeningly slick with blood. He tried to wipe his tears away, the scales on his hands rubbing painfully against his puffy eyes. He winced when he heard the dogs barking in the distance._

_They couldn’t find him. They would drag him back to the town, where_ ** _they_ ** _would be. They would hurt him again._

_ **“Sit still, you filthy little beast!”** _

_ **“N-No! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS PLEASE!!”** _

_ **“Be a bit more grateful! We’ll get these unsightly things off of you!”** _

_Years down the line he still wouldn’t know how exactly he got away. All he knew that one minute he was being held down, a knife slicing under the scales on his skin. The next minute he was running outside, into the woods that surrounded his family home._

_Something on his back moved, and he flinched. Perhaps it had been…_ ** _those_ ** _things that had helped him escape. He hated them. Hated, hated,_ ** _hated_ ** _the extra arms that occasionally just_ ** _appeared,_ ** _as if to taunt him that he wasn’t human, that he was every bit the_ ** _freak_ ** _that everyone told him he was._

_“Go away,” He whispered desperately at the extra limbs. “Go away go away go away go away!!”_

_A shudder ran down his back, and he knew the arms had vanished once more. His wave of relief was shot down when he heard the yelling, closer than he wished they were. He had to move. Shakily he crawled out of the false safety of his hiding place, hobbled to his feet and ran._

_He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, his steps and sobbing deafening in the silent forest. As much as the dark frightened him, the small hints of light that he could see through the trees were even more terrifying. The voices behind him became louder and louder, the barking nearing. He could almost feel the dog’s jaws closing around his ankle. He tried to speed up, but every step jostled pain down his ruined back. Spots danced in his vision, tears leaking faster because of the burning ache._

_His foot caught behind a root, and he landed on the forest floor with a painful yelp. He tried to get up as quickly as he could, but-_

_“THERE IT IS! WE FOUND IT!”_

_Fear spurring him on, the monster jumped up and ran. Now he heard running behind him, the mob closing in on him. He no longer tried to quiet down his cries._

_He dashed into an open spot. It made him feel to open and exposed, and he tried to run towards the relative safe covering of the trees once more. But before he could reach them, another group of people burst from the treelines in front of him. He skidded, turning, wanting to run back, but there was the other group._

_“Here it is! Grab it!”_ _  
“No!” The monster sobbed. “No, please no!” _

_The mob didn’t listen, only closed him in with bloodlust in their eyes. The monster turned and turned, hoping to find a way to escape. Spotting none, he dropped to his knees and curled into a small ball, his arms covering his head. He heard the people approaching, victory in their yelling, and he only hoped that the end would come quickly-_

_ **“STOP.”** _

_A bright light burst to life in the open spot, shocking the mob to a standstill. The monster could see the light seeping through his closed eyelids._

_**“What is happening here?”**_ _The booming voice of a woman asked._

_“This is no concern of you, witch,” The mob leader said gruffly. “We’re here to kill the monster that has terrorized our town for too long.”_

_The monster swallowed as his throat closed up painfully. A_ ** _witch._ ** _Now he was truly done for._

_“A monster?” The woman said in baffled disbelief. “That is a_ ** _child!_ ** _You would murder a child in cold blood?”_

_“That is no child!” Someone sneered. “It’s a demon straight from the underworld!”_

_Agreeing voices sounded across the open spot. The monster trembled and curled into a smaller ball when he heard the people moving again, closing in on him._

_ **“Don’t come near him!”** _ _The woman bellowed._ ** _“Anyone who dares to touch him will answer to me!”_ **

_Most footsteps came to a hesitant halt. One of them however didn’t stop._

_“You don’t scare me, witch!” A man said. “I have slain plenty monsters before, and this one won’t be any different! That skin will look nicely on a new belt!”_

_The monster sobbed a little louder when he peeked under his arm and saw the boots of the man right in front of him._

_“Oh really?” Said the woman. Her voice had turned a dangerous kind of soft. “Well, in that case, know you have brought this upon yourself…”_

_Another burst of bright white light illuminated the open spot. The monster only caught a small glimpse of it from under his arms._

_“You have not heeded my warnings. Therefor you will suffer my curse._ ** _If any of you ever lays a hand on a child with the intention to harm again,”_ ** _The woman’s voice turned powerful, commanding. “_ ** _You will be transformed into PIGS!”_ **

_Muttering was heard, fear finally replacing the anger that had held the mob in its tight grasp. The man above the monster however only scoffed._

_“Nice bluff, lady,” He said. “But no witch or sorcerer alive has ever brought down such a curse!” With that he bended down and harshly yanked the monster up by his bloodied shirt. The rough handling send a sharp shot of pain down his tortured back, and he howled in agony._

_Immediately the hand released him. The monster fell back down with a thud while the man above him stumbled to the ground. The monster looked up at his would-be captor. The man shuffled backwards, staring pale as the moon at his hands, which were pulsing and throbbing like worms were trapped underneath his skin. His mouth opened in a horrified silent yell as his fingers shrunk into his hands and hoofs started forming. His nose scrunched up, turning into a perfect little snout. Tusks pushed up from his bottom lip._

_“NO STOP IT PLEA-!!” The man’s screaming transformed into horrified squealing as his vocal chords shifted and changed._

_Screaming erupted over the open spot as the people dropped their weapons and ran, tripping over themselves to get away as fast as they could. The man turning pig tried to stand up to run along with them, but he stumbled as his legs shortened and his clothes clung onto a gradually shrinking body. No one came to his aid. He dragged himself after them, pleading squeals leaving him._ _Wide eyed the monster stared as the mob disappeared among the trees, their wails dying away slowly in the night._

_His momentary reprieve didn’t last long. Careful footsteps approached him and the monster remembered that the witch was still there. Quickly he curled himself back into a ball._ _Panicked logic told him that as long as he didn’t move she might not spot him. Surely if this woman saw his face she would understand why the mob had chased him down. She would be scared… Or maybe she wanted to carve away his scales as ingredients for potions. She was a witch, that’s what witches did, right?_

_A small touch on his arm startled the monster, making him tighten the arms around his head. The monster heard curious snuffles and soft clicks as something small rustled through the leafs around him. A little snout sniffed at his hand, insistently trying to nudge his arms away from his face. _

_Overtaken by his own curiosity, the monster warily peeked over his arm. Two ruby red angular eyes with split pupils met his. Pearlescent white scales trailed down a small reptilian body, leathery wings stretching out as the creature tilted its head inquisitively. He couldn’t help it; the monster lifted his head up a bit more to stare._

_Was that… a_ ** _dragon?_ **

_The white dragon didn’t move away as the monster gaped. It only let out a soft thrilling sound as it inspected him with an intelligent gaze. The sound made the monster smile hesitantly. He had never seen a dragon before…_

_A gentle hand caressed his curls, and ice-cold fear snapped him back to the here and now._

_“DON’T LOOK AT ME!!” The monster yelled as dove back into a curled up ball._ _The hand snapped back. He bit his lip to choke back a strangled sob. Oh no oh no he had raised his voice, he yelled at an adult, this was bad, this was BAD-!!_

_ “Why wouldn’t I look at you?” The woman asked softly.__Her voice was a far cry from the intimidating boom from barely a minute ago._ _The monster however wasn’t fooled._

_“I’m c-cursed…” He hiccupped. “P-Please don’t look, I’m c-c-cursed…”_

_A beat of silence. The monster knew that by now she must have spotted the scales on his hands, the sharp talons where blunt nails should be. Any second now she was going to scowl in disgust and call the mob back, who would finish the job. Fresh tears started straining down his cheeks as he awaited the inevitable._

_“Oh no…” The woman whispered. “Oh no no no no no…”_

_Strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him gingerly from the ground. The monster wanted to beg and plead for mercy, but every word died in his throat when he was pulled against the woman’s broad chest in a careful embrace._

_“I’m sorry…” The woman murmured brokenly as she stroked his hair soothingly. “I’m so, so sorry… Sorry, sorry, sorry…”_

_The monster lay paralyzed in the hug as the woman kept whispering apologies above him. “Please don’t hurt me…” He whimpered in a weak little voice. The woman’s breath hitched and she tightened her arms around him._

_“Never, you hear me?” She said shakily._ ** _“Never.”_ **

  
A gasp tore from his throat as Deceit shot upright, tremors shooting down his body. It took him a few frantic seconds to stop seeing the forest in the shadows of his room, to realize it was cold sweat dripping down his back and not blood.  
With a groan Deceit fell back on his bed, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Great, _that_ particular dream hadn’t passed the revue in a while. Oh, he just _loved_how it didn’t seem to matter how many decades had passed since that damned night; the dreams kept coming back. Like a fever he couldn’t quite shake. Weren’t his demons tired by now, beating him up with the same stick every single time?

Dragging his hands down his face, Deceit glared up at the ceiling like it was personally responsible for his ruined night. Damn, he was tired… He hadn’t slept this bad in _ages._ What was it that had made him _this_ restless-

Oh right. He had a _guest._

Deceit groaned again, a longer, outdrawn sound of exhausted misery. Fate truly was a cruel mistress, wasn’t it? Just when he had seriously considered- horror above horrors- _giving up_(good grief, the words alone made him want to _puke_)_,_they had thrown the winning key to his plan right into his lap. A member of the royal family… Not just that, one of the _princes._This opened pathways he hadn’t even dared to think about before!

Speaking of things that just kept coming back, _hope_settled into the small dark dungeon that was his heart like the flickering light of a single candle. As if fate was a particular sadistic jailor who _adored_mocking him, taunting Deceit that he possibly couldn’t break out of his prison cell with just this one blasted candle.  
Well. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he had ever done to escape. And Deceit would be _damned_if he didn’t prove the jailor wrong.  
  
Restless anticipation made him glide out of bed. He dressed himself in the dim light of the brightening sky outside. As he shrugged on his cloak he idly wandered towards the window. The sky was a pale grey, slowly brightening the mountains in hesitant light. The sun would rise soon, and with it, the first day to bring his new plan in motion.

Deceit closed his eyes in thought. A thousand paths unfurled in his mind’s eye, glistening like silk threads. Each thread was an idea, a scheme… a _person._ All waiting, blissfully unaware, for him to reach out to grasp the threads, to gently tug and guide them into the steps he wanted. Weave them into a dance so natural, so delicately planned that they did not realize the strings were there until it was too late.  
Each thread was inspected meticulously, every possible outcome considered. His utmost focus however was on the thread that would be at the centre of his web.  
  
_Remus.  
_  
Deceit let his mind go to the man currently in his grasp. When the little prince had revealed who he was, last night on that mountaintop, Deceit had to force his hands to stay still, for his voice to remain steady. It had taken all his willpower to appear unaffected while his mind spun with shaky excitement. He had to reel himself in to not act in haste, but to listen first. Had Augusto finally grown careless enough to send his own son to finish him off, rather than the hero complex riddled fools who still occasionally dared to enter the mountains?  
Turned out he hadn’t. Instead of getting an admission of a murderous plot against him, the boisterous prince had broken down in front of him. Lapping up the tiniest gestures of kindness Deceit gave him like he was dying of thirst. It appeared that the Alveraz family couldn’t touch anything without destroying it, including their own children.

_Geez, what_a surprise.

So he had soothed the prince that wept in his lap, and carried him to his home. All the while his mind _raced._ When he finally placed the sleeping prince upon the cot in his laboratory, his plan slowly started to take form.

Now he only had to convince his guest to aid him. It wouldn’t be difficult. The prince already carried the pain of the rejection from his peers. All Deceit had to do was feed that resentment. Cultivate that hurt like a garden, placing a couple _oh so_ carefully phrased suggestions to plant that seed of rebelling in his head. Sway his mind to think that Deceit was the only person left to trust. Until the prince was convinced it was his own idea to reject his former life and companions, without ever realizing someone else pulled at the strings attached to his wrists.

Deceit was an _excellent_puppet master, after all.  
  
It would take him… three weeks? Or a month at most, until he had the little prince think what Deceit wanted him to. Easy. He had done this exact same thing a thousand times before. All he had to do after that was teach the prince all the tools he needed for his little coup, which hopefully would not take too long. And then… Then Deceit would claim his repayment.  
  
He allowed himself a small smile. This is what he did best, maybe even more than the magic singing inside his veins. What was his magic but an extension of his mind? No matter how dire the situation was, no matter how much he was deprived of resources, he could always rely on his mind.  
  
…But he shouldn’t become arrogant. He would rather die a hundred painful deaths than admit it, but he too made… _mistakes_(ugh)_._His unwavering trust in his own abilities had cost him greatly before.  
This time he wouldn’t allow for any loose threads. This might very well be his last chance! He couldn’t afford to repeat his past mistakes. Not like with-

_Tired eyes, darkened by the circles underneath them, looking up at him through unkempt bangs with an exasperated, but undeniably fond smile-_

Deceit opened his eyes, taking in the soft light of the sunrise. He snarled at the twinge of his heart, weak little traitor that it was.  
“Just don’t get attached again,” He sighed impatiently. “Then it should be fine.”  
  
Despite that he knew he had to get to work, Deceit stood at his window for a long time, taking in the view he had memorized to its finest details by now. Maybe he should see where Eris had slithered of to-  
Deceit startled, whipping around and listening intently. From somewhere in the castle, the faint but distinct sounds of things falling, crashing, and breaking floated up towards his bedchambers.  
It appeared that his guest was awake at last.

“Right,” Deceit cracked his fingers. _“Showtime.”_

\--

After walking for about five minutes, Remus realized the one flaw in his otherwise brilliant plan.  
  
It was night time. His gorgeous scaley paramour was most likely asleep.  
  
A bit miffed Remus turned to go back to his room, only to realize he had NO idea where he was. With no other plan he choose a hallway at random, figuring that if he just tried every door he came across _eventually_he would find his chambers… Right?  
  
An hour later he concluded that his plan was easier said than done. Remus looked between two identical hallways for a few minutes, before he had to admit it.  
  
He was lost. And an idiot.  
  
With no other choice Remus continued to explore. His wish to go back to his rooms gradually disappeared though as he ventured deeper and deeper into the castle. He hadn’t exactly paid attention to the castle itself before, distracted as he was. Now he curiously took everything in.  
Unlike the rigid brick structure of his home, every room appeared to be carved into the mountain itself, much like his bedchambers were. In the dim candlelight of the candelabra Remus went down grand staircases, opened doors and traversed through many, _many_rooms. Seriously, how _big_ was this place?? Granted, his future lover to be deserved all the rooms and luxury in the world, but most of the rooms he came across were either empty, really dusty or a combination of both.  
  
Nothing but silence followed Remus on his journey for the longest time. His footsteps echoed as he walked through a grandiose ballroom, ceiling high windows casting pale moonlight onto the floor, where tiny crystals glittered in the stone. From the ballroom walked down a grand swirling staircase leading him into a dark lofty foyer, where sculptured pillars sprawled out into a seemingly endless darkness. Entranced Remus let his hand glide down one such pillar. The detailed engraving pictured a dragon and a snake entwined together in breath taking detail.  
  
In the minutes that slowly ticked into hours Remus didn’t encounter a living soul, aside from some spiders in a corner. Not even mice or rats. A castle as big as this would attract rodents! Remus secretly fed the rats that ran through the walls of his home, he should know.  
  
…Did his one true love _eat_ the mice?  
  
That thought made Remus stop in his tracks. Well, he _was_ a snake... And so far he hadn’t encountered a kitchen yet. He tilted his head at the mental images… But then he shrugged.  
  
“If he does eat mice, I will fully support him!” Remus proudly declared to the dark hall. “Probably very nutritious, those tiny cheese eating bastards…” He continued in a mutter as he pulled open another door. He vaguely wondered if he might accidentally stumble upon the room where the warlock slept. _Probably in one of those grand beds with black silk sheets that perfectly frame his body-  
_  
Nope nope nope, shoving that thought away NOW. Remus quickly opened another door to distract himself.  
  
Aha, _finally_some different interior! This room was quite packed with stuff. A LOT of stuff even! The room had to be some sort of library or storage, as a circle of nearly ceiling high bookcases took up most of the space of the quite spacious room. Curiously Remus stepped inside. Through the windows Remus saw that the sky was brightening into hues of pink and orange, welcoming the rising sun. It gave him some more light to inspect the room and its peculiar contents. Bottles both half-full and empty, old books and skulls, mostly animal but some human were haphazardly strewn about the shelves, stuffed among boxes and other miscellaneous things. Taxidermy of various animals of both the rare and common variety were rotting away on the shelves, their glassy eyes following Remus as he walked by them. He paused at a dust-coated glass dome where he could swear he saw a glittering stone floating underneath the thick layers of filth, but he didn’t dare to swipe the glass clean. Broken music boxes tingled melancholy when Remus gave them a gentle and curious poke. Remus saw a dusty lute, its strings flaccid from disuse, cauldrons black with soot and rolls with parchment that looked like they would crumble to dust if Remus were to touch them. A black suit of armour, detailed with gold-leaf, stood against the far end of the wall.  
  
Remus gave a low whistle. Never in his wildest dreams he thought he would see the clutter of a legendary warlock, yet here he was. That’s something he never heard in the stories. He stood in the middle of the bookcases and slowly circled around, craning his head to take in the large bookcases and all its otherworldly objects-  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Remus’ jaw dropped. Suspended from the ceiling hung a skeleton, so large that it stretched out over the whole room.  
  
Holy shit, was that the skeleton of a _whale??  
_  
“…That’s not real!” Remus said, as he looked starry-eyed at the skeleton. “Can’t be! How the fuck would he get it all the way up here on a fucking mountain??” Or was it real?? “No, no, it’s clearly fake! Not real!”  
  
…Or was it?  
  
One second Remus was staring up at the skeleton. The next thing he knew he had put down his candelabra and was climbing already halfway up one of the bookcases. He had to know, he HAD to know!!  
  
When he reached the top shelf he stretched out his hand towards the skeleton. Damn it, it was still out of his reach! Frustrated he swung his arm to and fro, constantly missing his prize by a few centimetres. _Come on, come on!_He thought as he stretched out on his tippy toes. Almost! Almoooooost…  
  
A piece of dust tickled his nose. Remus scrunched up his face, trying to repress the rising urge to-  
  
_“ACHOO!!”_Remus’ sneeze echoed in the large room and shook through his body. The bookcase wobbled. Remus froze. Uh-oh.  
  
“No. Nononononono-!” He pleaded as he felt the bookcase tip ever so gently backwards. He tried to wiggle it back in his place, but to no avail. With a cursed out shout Remus’ grip on the wood slipped. His stomach lurched as he plunged down and made hard contact with the stone floor. Sharp pain shot through his wrist. Remus cursed, cradling his arm close. His wrist however was the least of his concerns, as the bookcase tilted further and loomed over him. Remus paled as he saw the contents begin to slide. Scrambling upright Remus had to half roll, half run out of harm’s way in a rain of bottles, books and sharp-edged junk. One book landed painfully on his skull, but he came out of the downpour of years of clutter with no further injury. Remus breathed out in relief, but he was too quick. He cursed loudly when the bookcase heavily crashed against the second bookcase, which _also_ started to dangerously tilt over.  
  
_“Nonononononono-!!”_Remus desperately shook his head, holding out his uninjured hand as if to force the bookcase upright. To no avail. With a wooden groan the second bookcase lurched over, its contents gliding out and smashing to bits on the on the floor. And much like his predecessor it slammed into the third bookcase.  
  
Helplessly Remus ran around as if to delay the inevitable, but in the end he could only look on horrified as the bookcases fell down one by one like a row of dominos, emptying their content with enthusiastic cacophony and creating a cloud of decades worth of dust and decay. Remus shrunk at every loud _CRASH,_every bottle that shattered and scattered glass over the floor. The vibrations through the floor made the suit of armour at the wall tremble.  
  
“No, no, no _please-!!”_Remus wailed as he saw the helmet wobble.  
  
With one final loud _CLANG_and_BANG,_the suit of armour fell to pieces on the floor. The helmet rolled over and came to a stop at Remus’ feet, who stood amidst the rubble like the last survivor of a grievous battlefield. Paralyzed as a rabbit staring down the wolf’s jaw, Remus took in the wreckage he caused. One final bottle slid down from the pile of books it landed on and doused Remus’ feet with glass.  
  
“Okay, you know what?” Remus said with all the hysterical brightness of a gambler who suddenly realized that he was playing a losing game. “New plan, new plan! I’m going to hide somewhere deep and dark,” He turned. “And hope he’ll _never find me-!”  
_  
“Good morning.” Deceit said calmly to his face.  
  
_**“HOLY FUCK!!!”**_Remus screeched, flailing backwards before he tripped over the helmet and made a very ungraceful landing in a pile of what used to be several functioning bookcases. Remus cursed under his breath, tried to sit up, only to have the taxidermy griffin head he leaned on give way underneath him, causing a pang of sharp pain to shoot through his banged up wrist. Letting out a fresh litany of curses, Remus finally managed to haul himself up in a sitting position amongst his created chaos. He gawked with open mouth at the sudden appearance of _<strike>the most gorgeous man on earth</strike>_ the warlock, who gave him a very unimpressed look. When the fuck he did get here??  
  
“Heh heh,” Remus nervously laughed. “You are…” He waved his hand up and down, trying to find a word. _<strike>Stunning. Sexy. Hot as hell</strike>_**_<strike>.</strike>_** “So quiet!” He settled on.  
  
Deceit’s mouth quirked up in a small smirk and Remus swallowed thickly. _Oh fuck… he got prettier._How the hell was that even _possible??_  
“I try my best.” Deceit said dryly. Remus repressed the shiver that wanted to creep over his spine because of that oil-slicked voice. _He wanted to crawl into the other’s throat and build his nest in those vocal cords just so he could listen to that voice_**_always-  
_**  
Any other dreamy visions instantly died when Deceit looked away from him, and instead took the room in slowly, examining the wreckage with a slight frown. Remus cringed. Oh no.  
  
“Care to explain to me,” Deceit said as he looked back at Remus. _“What_ exactly happened here?”  
  
Remus suddenly thought that he maybe he should have just flung himself down a cliff when he had the chance.  
  
“Uuuh… What _happened?_ Did something happen, I don’t know-! What is a happening anyway-??” Remus babbled as he scrambled up from the mess in a fluster of uncoordinated limbs. When he finally stood he looked utterly bamboozled at the shambled room like he hadn’t noticed it before. “Oh, _this!”_ He laughed and turned to the other man with all the convincing act of a background actor in an amateur play. “I assure you, there’s a, uum… _Perfectly_ reasonable explanation for all of this!”  
  
Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Oh is there?” He asked amusedly.  
  
“Hmm-hmm!” Remus nodded vigorously with a large grin.  
  
“Well do tell!” Deceit smiled, as he waved his arms in an inviting gesture. “I’m all ears.”  
  
Remus blanched. “Uuuuuuuuuuuuh…” He stammered, his mind racing. “Right! Yes! Okay, so get this-!”  
  
Words left his mouth without stopping by his brain to say hello first. Remus wasn’t sure what he was blabbering on about as the minutes passed, but cut him some slack! The warlock’s calm attention made him more nervous than any yelling had ever done. He really wasn’t used to this. People never gave him the time to explain himself! They just saw a mess, assumed he did it and started screaming. Not the warlock though. Deceit just listened, his hands crossed at the small of his back, one eyebrow elegantly raised and an amused little smile playing on his lips while Remus kept spouting bullshit. God, what the fuck was he even _saying_ anymore? He had no idea! Better end it quickly.  
  
“-And that’s how it all happened, thank you very much, the end!” Remus squeezed out with his final breath. Breathing in a large gulp of air he leaned on his legs, wheezing slightly. Deceit tilted his head in thought.  
  
“So… Just to recap,” The warlock said after a few seconds. “An army of gnomes broke through the window, had an orgy on my bookcases before summoning a demon, trashing the room and flinging themselves out the window whilst using their deal with the demon to magically fix the windows?”  
  
_…Fuck._ Was that what he had been saying? _Roll with it, roll with it.  
_  
“Yup!” Remus squeaked.  
  
Deceit gave a short hum as he pursed his lips in thought. Remus allowed hope to flare up in his chest. Was he actually going to get away with this??  
  
“You know…” Deceit said slowly. “For someone who’s _very_ good at lying to himself, you are absolutely _horrible_at lying to other people.”  
  
Aaaaaaand that hope died a gruesome bloody death. Right, well, Remus would say it was nice knowing himself, but that would be a lie.  
  
“Try again,” Deceit’s eyes hardened. _“What happened?”  
_  
Remus crumbled into himself, wringing his hands together. “Well, I-!” He started, but stopped when Deceit gave him an impatient look.  
“Don’t _test_ me, little prince.” The warlock said evenly. He didn’t need to raise his voice to make Remus squirm.  
  
“I-! I wanted to…” Remus’ shoulders sagged with a sigh. “I wanted to know if the skeleton on the ceiling was real…” He finally admitted in defeat as he pointed upwards at the skeleton in question.  
  
“I see,” Deceit said with nod. “So did you satisfy your curiosity?”  
“No… Because the bookcase I tried to climb fell over… Which made the other bookcase fall over, and then that one made the third one fall over, before-” _**No, stop talking. No one wants to listen to your stupid rambling, moron.**_“You get the picture…” He finished in a mutter.  
  
“And there it is… The truth.” The warlock hummed. “Was that so hard?”  
  
Remus stared at his feet. He kept from flinching when the warlock stepped closer by sheer force of will alone.  
  
“Now. What to do with you…”  
  
Remus didn’t answer. He knew what was coming next. He bit his lip, braced himself-  
  
“Are you hurt?”  
  
Remus blinked up at him. “…What?”  
  
“Are you hurt?” Deceit repeated patiently.  
  
“I…” Remus stared. Wait… That’s… _definitely_not the direction this should go. “Not… Not really, I guess-?” He finally said, ignoring the dull ache in his wrist. That hardly even counted as hurt.  
  
“Good.” Deceit smiled. He snapped his fingers, his eyes briefly flaring gold. A rumble erupted from the room behind him and Remus turned, only to gawk as the room slowly started to rebuild itself. Bookcases righted themselves with a groan, the fractures in the wood disappearing in a golden glow. Broken glass fused back into bottles with a sharp singing sound, their contents dissolving into thin air. Remus had to duck when books flung themselves back to their original places. The suit of armour assembled itself back together before stepping back into its display. Remus was pretty sure he had to pick up his jaw from the floor when within a minute the room was completely spotless, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
_Heh, wouldn’t that be funny? If his jaw literally dislocated itself from his face to leave behind a gaping, bloody hole with only his wagging tongue left-  
_  
NO. No, that wasn’t a Roman thought! Focus!  
  
“Well, that was that,” Deceit interrupted his little breakdown. “Please refrain from climbing on tall things in the future. I would hate for you to break something I can not fix.”  
  
Remus tore his bewildered gaping look away from the newly restored room to stare back at the other man. “You mean… Like the windows…?” He asked uncertainly. Deceit raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I mean like your _neck,_dearie.”  
  
Remus had no idea how to respond to that even if he wanted to. This was so far removed from how these kinds of conversations usually went for him that he was officially out of ideas.   
  
“Make no mistake,” Deceit said. “Next time you make a mess like this-”  
Ah, right, _now_he would get the bodily threats, okay-  
“-You will be cleaning it up yourself.”  
…Or maybe not.  
  
“And one more thing…”  
  
Within the blink of an eye the warlock moved. Remus’ breath jittered to a stop when the other man was suddenly much closer, barely a hair width between them. Even without the golden glow Remus helplessly got lost in those fierce two-toned eyes.  
  
“Do not _lie_ to me again,” Deceit hissed, his fangs pushing out over his lower lip. “I do not appreciate being lied to, even when you are _amazingly_ bad at it. Have I made myself clear?”  
  
Remus’ heart thundered in his ears at the close proximity of the warlock. He drunk in every little detail that he had missed the first time, like how brightly yellow the left eye was. Or how the specks of gold in his hazel eye shimmered, as if his golden magic still shone through even without using it. Remus had thought they were about the same height, but this close he realized the warlock was juuuuuuust a _smidge_ shorter than he was. He would have to lean down an eetsy-beetsy tiny bit to kiss those pretty lips. Remus had no idea why that little detail excited him so much, but it did.  
  
“Super clear!” Remus squeaked, hoping to god he wasn’t _blushing._Blushing was for the fucking weak. Deceit narrowed his eyes, giving him a sceptical glare. Remus tried to give him his best Roman-esque smile back. He couldn’t help but feel however that on him it looked less charming and more like he was high off his ass.  
  
“Right,” Deceit eventually said as he stepped away from him, and Remus bludgeoned down the urge to reach out and pull him back. “Are you hungry?”  
  
_Yes. Very hungry. Hungry for your DIC-_“Yep! Definitely!” Remus brightly stopped his own head. “I could eat!”  
  
Deceit gave him an odd look, but made no comment. “Come with me then.” He said as he waved him along. Remus followed him out of the room eagerly.  
  
“Oh, and by the way,” Deceit threw a smile over his shoulder that made Remus’ legs all wobbly. “Yes. The skeleton is very much real.”  
Remus swallowed. He was in so, _so_much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. That new episode, AM I RIGHT?? I absolutely loved it, instant fave! 
> 
> That being said, I have considered going back and change Deceit to Janus, but instead I decided to work his name reveal into the story as a plot point. So don't worry, we will be getting snake boi's name into the story eventually, it will just take a while. A loooong while.
> 
> Also yes, I am making you all wait for the resolution of the birthday party.
> 
> Suffer.


	8. Oh, I'll Fall In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Lumi, Rose, Alec and all the other wonderful people in the Shatter discord server who encouraged me to keep going, even when I struggled so hard with this chapter that I wanted to throw my laptop out of the window.

The warlock led him through winding halls, which were slowly brightened by the rising sun outside. Remus knew that he had to pay attention, try to remember some of the routes through this maze-like structure. He however couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away once more from the back of Deceit’s head, although this time it wasn’t just because of those exquisite curls.

Were all evil warlocks like this? Or did this guy just not read the guide on Villainous Wizardry 101?

It was only when Deceit threw open a couple of double doors that Remus finally mentally slapped himself and remembered to look around. One snap of the warlock’s fingers and the dark room erupted into light, candles on the wall flaming up along with a fire starting in an ornately decorated fireplace at the end of the hall. The room that they had just entered appeared to be a grand dining hall. The flames illuminated the massive dining table that took up the room, which had to be at least twice the size of the one Remus knew from back home. Yet the table was caked in dust, years of untouched grime making the warm wood almost grey in appearance. The many chairs surrounding it were in no better condition.

Another bored wave of the warlock’s hand and curtains were drawn, allowing light to stream in through tall windows. Remus rapidly blinked at the sudden brightness, slowing to a halt as took in the stunning view of the mountains and valleys that greeted him beyond the windows. Morning fog was pulled like a blanket over the land below, but if Remus squinted he could still make out the white towers of his family castle in the distance, peaking up from the mist like needles from a pincushion. It was almost impossible to believe that just a few days ago he was still there. Would anyone have started missing him by now?

…Eh. Probably not.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the view,” The warlock’s voice echoed across the hall. “I assure you, it’s just as lovely from this side of the room.”

Startled from his thoughts, Remus hurried over to the end of the dining hall, where he saw that one small part of the table was dust free. On that clean part a modest array of plates were arranged, filled with seasonal fruits, bread and dried fish. There was one one carafe filled with clear water and one with a dark red liquid, which he guessed to likely be wine. Simple food, but nevertheless Remus’ stomach made an embarrassingly loud rumble that nearly echoed in the quiet air. The small dinner in his room seemed ages ago. The warlock chuckled.

“It appears that I got you here just in time,” He said amusedly as he poured two glasses of water. “Have a seat.”

Hesitantly Remus sat down in one of the two chairs that seemed just as clean as the table part. It placed him at Deceit’s left hand, while the warlock sat closest to the fireplace. Looking over the food again Remus ignored his vague disappointment that the warlock didn’t feast on his enemies’ hearts and the blood of virgins or something along that line. Well, he supposed it was only breakfast. Maybe the human meat was reserved for dinner only.

While pondering if perhaps the warlock would put him on the menu and try to strap him to the table to feast on his organs (which was a strangely hot mental image) Remus reached for the glass of water that was placed in front of him-

A sharp ache shot through his wrist and Remus drew his hand back with a pained hiss. He had nearly forgotten about his little injury, but he figured it would be hard to ignore now. His wrist thrummed miserably, thickened with dark blue bruises. Before he could discretely hide the offending arm under the table the warlock looked his way.

“…You _are_ hurt.” Deceit frowned as he spotted his wrist.

“It’s nothing!” Remus said quickly. “I barely feel it, I didn’t lie about-!”

Slender hands grasped his wrist, and Remus’ mouth slapped shut with an audible click. Deceit didn’t react to his sudden silence, only pulled his hand closer. Remus’ throat went bone dry. He didn’t dare to move an inch as the warlock delicately examined his wrist, gentle fingers feeling and pressing for any injury. Sharp talons moved dangerously close to the vulnerable veins on his wrist, yet not a scratch landed on Remus’ skin. The pressure, however soft it was, still sent painful twinges down his arm. Remus barely registered it. He could only stare, a little dazed, at those elegant long fingers. Iridescent green scales ran down the back of the warlock’s hands, even spreading as far as his fingers. Remus wanted to lean forward and explore every single one of them with his lips and tongue.

_Oh yeah, good fucking luck with THAT when just him touching your wrist makes you wanna faint like a damsel in a boring story!_

“Move your fingers for me?” Deceit asked, unaware of Remus’ inner turmoil. Remus wiggled his fingers, grimacing at the pain the movement caused. The warlock hummed.

“Just a sprain,” Deceit said. “Nothing I can’t heal easily.”

“Ha,” Remus laughed weakly. “Told ya it was nothing! Very tough-! Me…”

Remus trailed off when the warlock gently folded his hands around his wrist in a light grasp. Remus wasn’t sure he could take much more before his heart would literally explode on him and cover the fancy dinner table with his organs, when the warlock’s eyes started glowing molten gold once more… And he started to sing.

Had Deceit’s speaking voice already turned Remus into a pile of goo, _nothing _could have prepared him for his singing voice. Remus understood exactly _none _of the words, but it didn’t matter. Breathlessly he let the song wash over him, barely daring to blink lest the warlock would stop singing in that crooning dark baritone voice, soft yet powerful. Every single note felt like silk against his skin, or a soothing warm drink on an ice-cold day. He scarcely noticed how the veins on Deceit’s hands came alive in that same golden glow as his eyes, enveloping Remus’ wrist in warm light.

_I’m dying. This is death and **somehow** I made it into paradise._

Far too soon for his liking the song came to an end. The glow in Deceit’s eyes and veins vanished and, much to Remus’ disappointment, he released his hold on his wrist.

“How does it feel now?” Deceit asked.

Reluctantly Remus pulled his wrist back, only to stop short when he realized the movement didn’t hurt anymore. The bruises had vanished, not even a hint of blue marring his skin anymore. Gingerly he rolled his wrist, preparing for pain, but none came.

_A healing spell, _Remus realized as he rubbed his wrist. _The song had been a healing spell._

In awe over his magical recovery, Remus looked up into the warlock’s calm mismatched eyes.  
_Right. Now was the time to for a charming answer, a sincere thank you that would certainly sweep him off his feet-_

“Fuck me.” Remus breathlessly said.

Deceit blinked, baffled. “I beg your pardon?” He sharply asked.

_Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit!! That was NOT the right thing! Quick, thinkthinkthink, fix this, FIX THIS-!!_

“I mean FUCK ME, how did you do that?!” Remus yelped.

_Nailed it._

Deceit gave him an odd look. “You would say this is nothing new to you,” He said as he gracefully sat down in his own chair. “Healing is one of the most common magic practices out there. Especially amongst nobility, I would say.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been much to a healer! So no, not really used to it!” Remus readily jumped on that little bit of truth. His parents had always believed that sending him to a healer for every injury he had would just make him soft. So his body had always repaired itself the old fashioned way, no matter how seriously hurt he was. Even when Roman was healed for every little bruise that appeared on his disgustingly perfect skin.

“Is that so…” Deceit hummed quietly, more to himself than to Remus. Before he had a chance to decipher the thoughtful tone the warlock smiled, instantly sweeping any rational thought Remus might have had under the rug.

“Well, let’s not stare at this wonderfully set table, shall we? Please,” Deceit waved an inviting gesture towards the food. “Help yourself.”

His stomach rumbled again, so Remus gladly took that invitation, sweeping his eyes over the stalled out food.

_This is an opportunity to impress him! You have survived all those boring-ass etiquette for a reason! Show him you’re sophisticated as balls!_

He made an excellent point to himself. So Remus picked up the chic silverware, filled his plate with bread, fish and some fruits and ate.

The breakfast was a silent affair, but Remus was used to that. The warlock didn’t touch the food, merely nipped from his water as Remus ate with all the enthusiastic energy of someone who hadn’t brought enough rations on his impromptu quest, filling up his plate again and again. Fuck, he hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. He struck down the instinct to throw his knife and fork aside to unashamedly gorge himself on the food. If it had been Roman with him he would have done that in a heartbeat. In the very rare occasion that both their parents couldn’t attend dinner he had delighted in disgusting his brother by eating everything with his hands. Including soup, that one memorable time. Yes, the soup had been uncomfortably hot, but the grossed out look on Roman’s face had made it all worth it.

Hungrily zooming in on the last slice of dark bread, Remus reached to grab it.

“Wait!”

Remus’ hand stopped midway, hovering over the last slice of bread uncertainly.

“Rule number one of this castle,” Deceit said. _“Always_ leave one piece of food behind on the platters.”  
That was an… oddly specific rule. “Why?” Remus asked, confusedly pulling his hand back.

The warlock smiled lightly. “See for yourself.” He said as he nodded towards the platter. Remus frowned and looked back, puzzled, at the last slice of bread.

For a while nothing happened. Then, to Remus bewilderment and with the faintest little _pop _sound a second slice appeared on the platter, identical to the first one. Several more soft _pops _were heard and within a matter of minutes the platter was once more filled with neatly sliced bread.

Remus thought that at this point his eyes would literally roll out his head with the sheer amount of ogling he had done in just these past 12 hours alone. He couldn’t help it. Any display of magic made him want to see _more. _He was incredibly tempted to snatch the bread away again just to see how new slices would appear. Instead however he turned to the warlock, not caring about how dumb his astounded face probably was.

“…Well that’s a neat trick.” Remus said weakly. The warlock laughed, and Remus’ stomach made all sorts of funny loopity-loops at the sight.

“It’s merely a simple duplication spell applied to the platters. Along with an air bubble created around them to keep everything at its peak freshness. I’ll admit, that one was a bit trickier.”

“Wait, _all _the platters do that??”

“Those and the carafes, yes.”

Remus’ eyes immediately went to the carafe of wine. Holy crap, Infinity Wine… Every alcoholic’s wet dream.

“That’s so cool!” Remus breathed. He had never seen magic being used like _that! _Deceit swirled the water in his glass around.  
“It is a necessity, I’m afraid. Food is sometimes so hard to come by in the mountains. One learns to appreciate what you can find, even when it is as simple as this. Although I never thought I would have to serve it to such…” The warlock smirked at Remus. _“Royal_ company.”  
“I-I don’t mind!” Remus shook his head. How was it that one smile of this man made his brain turn to lumpy mush? “Not at all!”

“Oh, I’m _so _glad about that,” Deceit grinned. “I would positively be _distraught_ if you did mind! Especially since I suppose you were used to the… _finer_ things in life, back at your home?”

Something about that last line jostled something in the helplessly purring slush that was currently his head. His home… His home! His plan! Now was as good of a time as any!

“Oh, right!” Remus dropped his cutlery. “When are we going to take over the castle??” He asked brightly.

Deceit’s hand froze, the glass in his hand halfway up to his lips. He shook his head, seemingly unsure whether or not he heard that correctly.

“I… What?” The warlock’s voice had gone from lightly teasing to downright flat.

“That’s what you want, right?” Remus clarified. “I can help! I know _all _the entrances of the castle, including the ones that aren’t really entrances I guess? But don’t worry, I would never ask you to go through the sewers! Or do you want info on the guards’ shifts? I got those too! Had to evade those fuckers every time I snuck out!” Growing more and more enthusiastic about the whole idea, Remus grabbed an empty plate and some spoons and arranged them on the table in a rough approximation of the castle’s defence system. “Right, just imagine this plate is the castle! The guards change every six hours, except when there’s a party, then it’s every four hours!” He moved the spoons around the plate, mimicking the exchange of guards. “I would say the best time to sneak in would be at… three o’clock at night or so? Especially on Wednesdays, because then general Isolda isn’t on duty! She’s a _real _piece of work, lemme tell you! Ohoh!! Shall I detail who the best knights are? So we can take those out first??”

Remus eagerly beamed up at the warlock. The other man hadn’t moved throughout his little explanation. He still held his glass halfway up to his mouth, all the while staring at Remus with the most incredulous blank look he had ever seen. Remus’ grin turned a little less enthusiastic as the seconds kept ticking away in politely baffled silence. Did he say something wrong?

Just as he wanted to ask if maybe his explanation was unclear, Deceit’s eyes hardened with suspicion. The warlock’s face darkened with slow awakening rage as he slammed his glass down with a bang.

“Do you think I’m a_ fool?” _Deceit hissed as he rose from his chair, the very air around him crackling with barely held back fury. Remus paled.

“What??? No! No, no, no!” Remus threw up his hands in a placating gesture. “I just want to help you, I swear!”

“Oh, _of course!”_ The warlock bitterly laughed. “One of the royal family just _swoops _in and wants to help me! What a cute little _fairy-tale!_ Do tell me another! What’s next, you wish to _burn down your family castle?!”_

“Yeah, really wouldn’t mind that either-!”

_“DON’T LIE TO ME!” _Deceit roared, his eyes flaring up in flaming gold. Remus sharply inhaled as the eyes bored into him, pinning him down as helplessly as they had done back on the mountain. The warlock moved in, fast as a viper, gripping the arm rests of Remus’ chair as he loomed over the prince.

**_“Tell me the truth!” _**The warlock commanded with a hiss. His voice seeped into Remus’ mind like honey, stickily sweet and burning, dousing Remus’ head in gold. The pure intensity of the feeling left him shaking.

“I want…” Remus gasped. “I want-!”

**_“Yes?” _**Deceit bit out impatiently.

“I want to help you take over the kingdom because those fucking bastards got it coming!”

Immediately the gold receded, making Remus’ his eyes slip shut and his head fall back as he gulped for breath from the abrupt withdrawal. For a while there was nothing heard but Remus’ laboured breathing. When he sluggishly blinked open his eyes Deceit still loomed over him, stock-still. Staring down at him with the most pure perplexed look of utter confusion on his face. It made Remus want to kiss him senseless.

“You… I… You’re-!” Deceit shook his head, his silver tongue seemingly at a loss for words. “You’re actually _serious-!”_He finally sputtered out.

“Sure am!” Remus grinned, hoping to hell the warlock wasn’t going to ask _why _exactly he was so eager to help him.

“But-! But what about your _life_ there?!”  
“Fucking overrated, let me tell you!”

“Your companions? Your _friends?!”_

Remus shrugged. “Don’t have those!”

“Really?” The warlock frowned. “There is no one? No one at all?”

Briefly the image of serious eyes behind square glasses crossed his mind’s eye, and for the first time since he woke up a little nugget of hesitance wiggled in Remus’ head. He hadn’t thought about the stuffy librarian… Would his favourite nerd miss his sparkling presence?

_“Your Grace, could you kindly get off the bookcase?”_

_“I can not converse right now, I am quite busy.”_

_“No, your Grace, I do not eat books. That seems like a very counterproductive way of attaining new knowledge.”_

…Oh, who was he kidding? Logan was probably just glad he didn’t have to clean up after his messes anymore.

“Nope! There’s no one!” Remus cheerfully said, throwing up his hands in a _‘what ya gonna do’_ gesture. “So let’s burn the castle to the ground!”

Deceit stared down at him for a long moment, a wildly searching look in his eyes. A hundred clever remarks and questions crossed Remus’ mind but he bit them all back. Instead he steadfastly held eye contact, even when his gaze wanted to flick down to the warlock’s lips. What was Deceit looking for? Proof that Remus was being dishonest? Or was it something else?

Eventually Deceit pulled back, slowly releasing the death grip he had on the chair’s armrests. Unsteadily he stepped away to heavily fall back into his own chair. Remus released the breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Whatever it was that Deceit had tried to find, apparently it hadn’t been there. The warlock’s thousand-yard stare suggested someone who saw three weeks (or a month at most) of planning disappear into thin air.

“Well this is an… Unexpected time saver.” Deceit muttered.

“…Time saver for what?” Remus asked curiously. The warlock jostled, as if he hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud. Remus squirmed under the glower Deceit send his way. The warlock took him in with narrowed, analysing eyes. Like Remus was a puzzle he wasn’t quite sure how to solve yet. It almost made Remus shy, which was just ridiculous. He didn’t do _shy. _Quickly he grabbed his glass and took a big swig of water to avoid that scrutinizing gaze.

“…Let me get right to the point then,” Deceit said, his face once more an unreadable mask. “Have you ever wanted to learn magic?”

“Magic?” The prince frowned. “Uh, yeah? Who _hasn’t?_ Why? Are you offering?” Remus joked before taking another sip of water.

“As a matter of fact,” Deceit said lightly. “I am.”

Remus doubled over in a cough as the water went straight up his nose. Hacking like an old man he pounded on his chest to dislodge the water he inhaled in his own lungs.

“Try not to die on me, little prince,” The warlock’s dry tone reached through Remus’ coughing. “We still have much to discuss.”

It took a few minutes before Remus got his breathing back under control. He swallowed a good couple of times, and looked back at the other to ask multiple questions, including, but not limited to, _‘what the actual fuck’ _when he saw that the warlock wasn’t looking at him. Instead he looked just a bit past Remus.

“Ah, there you are, my dear.” Deceit said with a warm smile. Remus whipped around. Who was this?? A _rival?? _His plan be damned, he would challenge his competition to a duel right then and there-!!

Yellow and black scales patterned down a long coiling body, which silently glided itself across the table towards him. Loudly cursing Remus grabbed the utensil nearest to him (a fork unfortunately) from the table and held it up like a sword as quite possible the largest cobra he had _ever_ seen raised itself up right before him. Vicious green eyes with split pupils stared him down scornfully. The cobra’s tongue flicked out, scenting him, before flaring its hood and hissing furiously at Remus, showing off fangs the size of his little finger. He suddenly understood why he hadn’t spotted any rodents around the castle.

Before Remus could even think about jamming his fork into the snake’s jaw, Deceit reached forward and softly caressed the cobra’s belly with his knuckles.

“Ssssh, sssh... Eris, Eris…” The warlock soothingly cooed. “There’s no need for that, my beauty.”

The cobra turned to Deceit with another hiss, this one not quite promising murderous intent like the previous one, but still fierce.

“Oh dear, someone is grumpy,” Deceit chuckled affectionately, like he was talking to a toddler and not a massive venomous killer rope full of rage. “Eris, may I introduce you to Remus. Remus, this is Eris.”

Remus sunk down his chair when the cobra looked at him again, her eyes filled with contempt. The resemblance to his mother was almost uncanny.

“P-Pleasure to meet you…?” Remus hesitantly smiled. Eris pulled her nose up with a snarl, showing off her fangs once more. Remus gulped and slid a bit further down his chair, hoping to hide his vulnerable neck from those teeth.

“This man will be our guest for the foreseeable future. Yes he will!” Deceit said sternly as Eris angrily hissed, disbelief somehow clear in her eyes. “So _be nice.”_

Eris glanced between Deceit and Remus dubiously, before hissing again. Deceit sighed. “Please don’t question my decisions at the dinner table. We talked about this.” He said tiredly. Eris made a rolling movement with her head, like she desperately wished she had eyes that could roll.

This was turning into quite possibly the weirdest (and oddly arousing) day of Remus’ life as he watched Eris slither onto the warlock’s arm, and Deceit let it happen calmly. As if the snake, sliding herself up and wrapping around his neck and shoulders like the world’s deadliest scarf, _couldn’t_ kill him with just one bite. Eris rested her head on Deceit’s shoulder and glowered over her own coils at Remus.

“Don’t mind her,” Deceit absent-mindedly caressed the cobra’s yellow and black scales. “She’s not good with new faces, but she won’t harm you.”

“…Riiiight.” Remus said as Eris raised the tip of her tail, first pointing it at her eyes, then at Remus. He wasn’t sure if snakes could glare, but this one was _definitely _giving him a look that told him she could kill him a hundred times over if he stepped as much as a toenail out of line.

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

Remus tore himself away from his little staring contest with the cobra to look at the other snake at the table. “Your question?” He repeated a little confused.

“If you would like to learn magic.” Deceit clarified.

“…Hold up. You mean that was a _genuine_ offer??” Remus asked as he sat up from his crouched hold. “You _actually_want to teach me magic?”

“I do.” Deceit calmly nodded.

“B-But… Wait.” This wasn’t real. He was most likely just unconscious under one of those bookcases he knocked over.

_His head was probably crushed. A plank impaled him, right through the eye, and he was bleeding pretty pictures all over the floor with bits of brain swirling in the red-_

Remus shook his head. No, no, no! Bad brain! Roman thoughts, remember?? But how else could he explain it? There was no way that not just _a_ warlock, but _The Warlock In The Goddamn Desolate Mountains _was offering to make his childhood fantasy become a reality. It had been his _dream _to learn magic. A dream he shared with Roman, ever since their ninth birthday party. Their parents had invited a magic performer, who had woven illusions of light into thrilling stories that came alive around the guests. Remus remembered reaching his hand out, utterly mesmerized, toward a pirate ship made of shining orange light. His hand had passed through the illusion, but his fingers had tingled with the feeling of pure _magic_.

That night Roman and him had barely slept. Instead they had excitedly whispered into the late night hours, planning and saying mock spells, their imagination making their hands light up with magic. They would become the greatest sorcerers in whole the land!

Of course, their dreams were crushed the next morning when they excitedly talked about their plans at breakfast and their mother had gracefully informed them that royalty was not allowed to learn magic.

_“What?! Why not?!” _Roman had whined.

_“It would create chaos if kings and queens could use magic to rule their countries. Just imagine if any monarch could enchant their fellow leaders to hand over their crowns,” _Queen Nadia had said matter-of-factly over her cup of morning tea. _“That rule has been decided in the Peace Treaty set up after the Iron Wars. Which you two would know if you paid attention to your history lessons.”_

_“Peace Treaty? More like Peace **Doody**…” _Remus had muttered scornfully, making Roman snort.

_“Besides,” _King Augusto had continued._ “The universities do not teach just anyone. The ancient art of magic is a difficult path, only destined for the worthy. You would need actual **talent **to be able to learn such a difficult thing.” _At this point, both of his parents had pointedly looked at Remus.

_“…Can _I even learn magic??” Remus hesitantly asked.

Deceit shrugged, and somehow managed to make it look elegant. “I don’t see a reason why not.”

“Isn’t it like…” Remus waved a hand in a vague twist. “ _‘An ancient art, only destined for the worthy?’ ” _He said, mimicking his father’s words.

“Ah yes,” Deceit rolled his eyes. “That old _lovely _titbit of elitist superiority. Well dear, let me just crush that mind-set immediately. That idea is something what we call in the professional world _complete horseshit.”_

The warlock saying swearwords really shouldn’t be as sexy as it was. “What do you mean?” Remus asked quickly to distract himself.

The warlock growled- Actually _growled!_ Remus wanted to scream.

_“Magic is an ancient art only destined for the worthy,” _Deceit mockingly spat in a nasally voice. “HA! You know what that is? A lot of showy talk for _‘We only want the people that we approve of to learn.’ _As if magic is a snooty benefactor who values _bribing money _over actual talent! No no no!” Deceit used no magic, yet his eyes lit up as if fire was burning in them. Remus leaned forward a bit, breathlessly pulled in. He couldn’t help but want to be consumed by those flames.

“Magic, true _boundless_ magic, is inside all of us. Anyone, from the man who thinks he’s worthy because he wears a crown, to the lowest beggar on the streets. They _all_ have that potential for magic. Everyone can learn it! And there was a time everyone did! A time where farmers would draw sigils in their land to ensure their crops would be bountiful. Midwives would chant spells to guarantee mothers a painless delivery. But of course, _of course,” _The warlock snarled. “Those in power would look down upon such practices. Can’t have your _‘peasantry’_ grow _too _independent, or have the power to fight back once they realize they’ve been mistreated! So as time went on those practices disappeared... Hunted down by those who discouraged it at best, or killed who opposed them at worst!”

Deceit grumbled on quietly, but Remus didn’t quite catch it. In fact, he was feeling a little dizzy. How was it that one second the warlock was all grace and poise, a deadly kind of calm that reminded him of a predator in waiting, yet the next he was so _passionate, _so full of fire? The contrast made Remus’ insides _simmer_.

_They could cut him open and nothing but mush would come out. A soup of all his bones and organs, with his bloody beating heart at its centre-_

“I was… taught about that in history class,” Remus said weakly. “But… My teacher… He said that that kind of magic was…” What did that old fart say again? Ah yeah. _“ ‘It’s like comparing high class art with simple scribbles on a wall.’ ” _Remus did his best to imitate the snooty voice from his memory.

The warlock’s eyes darkened. Even Eris made a soft scoffing sound. “He said that, did he?”

Remus held up his hands in defeat. “His words, not mine!”

Deceit nodded with a short hum. “And scribbles on a wall are any less valid than high class art _because…?”_ He asked with a too sweet smile.

Remus blinked stupidly. “Uuuuh… You can put high art in museums,” He tried. “And scribbles… Not?”

“Huh,” Deceit tilted his head in mock thought. “So one is only for the privileged to enjoy, while the other is for everyone?”

Dumbly he stared at the other man. Up until this point Remus had never put doubts on his teacher’s words, but now? Well fuck. He had never considered it that way…

“My point stands,” Deceit said smugly when he saw Remus struggled to answer. “You _can _learn magic, despite what some people would like you to think.” He took a sip of his water, and smirked over the rim of his glass at Remus. “So what is your answer, little prince?”

Remus grinned so wide his cheeks hurt. Him! Learning _magic!_ Oh man, if only Roman could see him now! Remus had given up on that dream, resigned himself to just staring jealously whenever he saw Virgil summon his purple shadows. But now!! Now he _could! _To _hell _with the stupid _“No Magic For Monarchy”_ rule, he would actually become a sorcerer! He was already down with committing treason! Why not break some more rules while he was at it? He could already imagine his brother’s dumb face and his dumb offended noises if he knew _Remus_ would be learning magic instead of him!

_In your fucking face Roman!!_

He opened his mouth to yell ‘_YES!’ _when-

_“I’m afraid he just can’t be helped, your Majesties.”_

_Remus bit his lip, resisting the urge to shuffle his feet. What he wouldn’t give to be doing homework right now, even if it was math equations. If he just could be anywhere but here, listening to his tutor summing up his every mistake. All the while his parents sat and listened, their hands folded in their laps. The parlour felt suffocating hot, yet still Remus struggled not to tremble._

_“He has no talent for the written word. All his work is not only **completely** inappropriate, but also riddled with spelling errors.” His teacher said. Remus wanted to yell that his stories were **fun**, you stupid old fart! Why did some mistakes matter?? He wasn’t suicidal however, so he kept quiet._

_“He refuses to pay attention to any of the classes, he doesn’t understand even the easiest of subject matter and his grades in math are… Well, you’ve seen those.”_

_“You’re saying he’s simple.” His father said coldly. Remus winced, biting harder down on his bottom lip. Maybe he would bite through his own flesh and they would have no choice but to send away, lest he bleed on the expensive carpet. With that small hope in mind Remus clenched his jaw harder._

_“Well, he does have some passion for the arts-”_

_“We’ve seen what he draws,” His mother said airily. “Clearly you can agree that’s a passion we should discourage.”_

_“Of course, your Majesty.”_

_But he liked drawing! He loved filling pages upon pages with the things he found interesting! So what if his interests included blood and monsters and zombies and… Maybe he should have drawn more unicorns, like Roman did._

_“Regardless, I have tried everything in my power,” His teacher continued. “But the boy just refuses to learn.”_

_“Pure laziness,” King Augusto dismissed. “You’ll just have to drill him harder. You have our permission to use whatever you deem necessary to discipline him into learning.”_

_“Yes, your Majesty.”_

_Remus flexed his fingers, making the red lines where his teacher had struck his hands with a ruler twinge. Whatever he deems necessary? What else could his teacher do??_

_…On second thought, he really didn’t want to know._

_“Thank you for your report, mister Davis,” Queen Nadia smiled. “Now please leave us. We wish to talk to our son for a moment.”_

_“Of course,” Mister Davis said as he deeply bowed. “A grand day to you, your Majesties.”_

_Remus stared up at his teacher with pleading eyes. As much as he despised the older man, he didn’t want him to leave. Mister Davis however completely ignored him as he made his way out of the parlour. The door slamming shut behind him sounded in Remus’ ears like the executioner’s axe coming down._

_“Well?” His mother icily said after a few agonizing seconds. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”_

_Remus stared down at his feet as he racked his brain. Should he run? No, no… The last time he tried to run he didn’t get very far, and afterwards… No, he didn’t want to relive that._

** _“Answer!”_ ** _ His father barked, making Remus jump. “Or are you too dumb to talk as well?”_

_“I-I’m sorry!!” Remus stuttered. “But I-! I just-! I try-!”_

_“Goodness me, always with the mumbling!” His mother said impatiently. “How many times do we have to tell you? Speak. Clearly!” _

_“Sorry!” Remus said, louder. “I didn’t mean to-!”_

_“And now you’re **shouting **at us? Horrid little boy, you know perfectly well shouting worsens my headaches!” Queen Nadia sighed delicately as she rubbed her temples. “It’s as if you want us to suffer… Is that it?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Remus apologized again, this time in a whisper. “I don’t-!”_

_“And he’s back to the mumbling!” His father shook his head. “Why do we even still try with you?”_

_Remus worriedly bit his lip again, which by now was raw from the extensive chewing. He was unsure of the volume his parents wanted to hear from him, so he kept his mouth shut._

_“First you insist on continuously disrupting your brother’s class,” His father continued. “So you force us to hire a private tutor for you. And how do you repay our generosity? By failing even the easiest of classes! How do you suppose your mother and me feel under all of this? You’re an ungrateful little-”_

_“But I don’t get it!” Remus blurted out. Shocked he slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Oh no oh no oh no why did he say anything??_

_“Oh?” His father’s voice turned quiet, the kind of quiet that Remus learned to associate with **danger.** He couldn’t stop trembling now even if he tried. “Pray tell, what exactly is it that you ‘don’t get?’ ”_

_What could he say? That he didn’t remember any of mister Davis’ snooty rambling of bone-dry facts, especially since his tutor refused to repeat himself? That his mind seemed to move faster than his pen, so he rushed his writing to keep up? That no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t for the live of him focus on any big block of text shoved in front of his nose?  
“I… don’t get the lessons,” Remus finally choked out. “They’re hard! I just-! Don’t understand them…”_

_Due to the rushing in his ears he didn’t hear his father get up. Because he was staring at his feet he only knew that his father approached him when a big hand grabbed his collar. The shirt digs into his throat, cutting off his air, as he is hoisted up._

_“Don’t understand them? **Don’t understand them?!” **His father barked. “My goodness, you really just **are **that stupid, are you?!”_

_His head is harshly slapped sideways as his father’s hand connects brutally with his cheek, leaving a ringing in his ears and tears forming in his eyes. _

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-!!”_

_“ ‘Sorry’ isn’t good enough!” King Augusto shook his son harshly, making Remus’ teeth rattle. “Sorry doesn’t fix your grades, you utter waste of space!”_

_Remus wailed as another hard backhand struck him, his father’s ring stinging on his cheek._

_“You’re a **disgrace **to our family name, you hear me?! A **DISGRACE!” **_

_“Augusto, stop.”_

_His father’s hand lowered as the king turned to his wife. The grip on Remus’ shirt didn’t loosen though, so Remus was left hanging, barely standing on his tippy-toes. _

_“He has to **learn, **Nadia!” King Augusto growled._

_“I know, dear. But we have that state dinner in a two days,” Queen Nadia said. “He has to be presentable by then.”_

_His father grumbled an annoyed ‘Oh, that’s right’ and Remus sagged in relief, his breath leaving him in a rush._

_“Oh, don’t get comfortable,” King Augusto turned his attention back to him, and Remus froze. “I suppose this just means the usual punishment for you.”_

_Remus’ throat squeezed itself shut, fear churning in his stomach as he desperately shook his head. “Please no- I’m sorry, I’ll try harder, I’ll do everything, please don’t-!” His father started dragging him along. “NO PLEASE PLEASE I’M SORRY I WON’T DO IT AGAIN I’M SORRY **PLEASE!!”**_

Remus’ smile died away. No... No, this was a bad idea. Years of bad grades and annoyed tutors started ringing in his head, in an atrocious symphony of all his mistakes. What made him think that this would go any differently? Deceit would try to teach him and soon realize that he was as dumb as a rock. Just imagining that lovely voice sighing in irritated disappointment made him wince. He couldn’t handle that.

“You…” Remus wrung his hands and shook his head dismally. “You don’t want to teach me.”

Deceit frowned at the sudden shift in mood. “Why not?”

“I told you, I’m…” **_A moron. _**“Not good with learning. Never been a good student, me!” **_Understatement of the year, don’t you think?_** “Seriously, you’re doing yourself a favour by not teaching me! Loads of people have tried and failed!” Remus perked up a bit and smiled eagerly up at the other man. “But I’m more than ready to bust some skulls for you!”

Deceit didn’t look thrilled as Remus was with the promise of skull breaking. He only narrowed his eyes with that analysing expression again. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand,” He said. “Are you saying you doubt my abilities?”

“Wh- NO!” Remus quickly said. “No, not at all!”

“So you _don’t_ think I lack the skills to be a good tutor?”

_“Never!” _Remus shook his head vehemently. “I wouldn’t even _dream _of it!”

“Well in that case, do not _ever_ presume again that you can tell me what I do or don’t want to do.” Deceit finished in a cold tone.

“But I’m not joking!” Remus protested. “I’m not a good student-!”

_“I’ll_ be the judge of that, thank you very much,” Deceit tilted his head. “That is of course when I actually get an _answer_ from you. Do you want to learn magic?”

“No, really, you don’t want to-!”

“That is not what I asked,” Deceit interrupted. “I asked about what _you _want. What I want is irrelevant to the question. So I ask you one last time…” The warlock leaned forward, his two-toned eyes intent. _“Do you want to learn magic?”_

“I…” What _he_ wanted? Since when did that matter? Remus swallowed the protest that lay on his tongue when the warlock raised an impatient eyebrow.  
“…_Yes.”_ He admitted quietly. “Yes, more than anything...”

Deceit smiled. “Then I’ll be your teacher.” He said satisfied as he leant back. Remus gaped at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land.

“But I _really _can’t learn-!” He weakly tried one more time.

“Nonsense,” Deceit dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Anyone can learn. Everyone just has a different way of _how _they learn. And if I have to dig a little deeper to find yours, well,” He flashed Remus a short smile. “So be it.”

Beneath the table, Remus stabbed the fork he was still holding into his own leg before he could blurt out that the warlock was welcome to _dig deep_ into him anytime he wanted. “Neat!” He squeaked instead.

The warlock took no notice of his distress. His eyes had taken a distant look.

“Let’s see… I will need to prepare your lessons. For that I should…” He trailed of in a mutter, his eyes closing as he thought. Remus focused on the thinking crease that Deceit’s brow made. He wanted to smooth it out with his thumb and a kiss. How disgustingly cutesie of him. Roman would approve, so he counted it as a win for him.

“Right!” Deceit’s eyes snapped open and he got up from his chair. “Your lessons will start tomorrow.”

_“Tomorrow??” _Remus sputtered.

“I expect you here in the morning at eight,” Deceit continued, undisturbed, as he made his way to the doors. “Make sure you’re on time.”

A thousand questions rushed through Remus’ head, so many that he had no idea where to start. What would he learn? How was the warlock so confident in him? What would happen? Why him? What did any of this had to do with taking over the kingdom? Why him? Why. _Him??_

_No, _Remus blurrily thought through all the screaming of his head._ That was not the right question. The right question was…_

“Wait!” He blurted, jumping up from his seat and reaching out to grab the warlock’s sleeve. He immediately withdrew his hand as Eris’ jaws snapped at his fingers.

“Eris! I said be nice!” Deceit turned to him as Eris wound herself back around his shoulders, a snarl showing off her fangs. “Even if he _is_ a little rude.”

“Sorry,” Remus muttered. “But… I need to ask.”

“Yes?”

“…Why do _you _want to do this? What’s in it for you?”

Eris made an offended little hiss, like she was appalled that Remus _dared_ to question her human. The warlock however seemed to have expected the question. “It is quite simple,” He said. “I will teach, help and otherwise guide you through your learning process and whatever you wish to do with afterwards. And in return… You will do something for me. A _favour,_ if you will.”

Well that wasn’t ominous at all. “…What’s the favour?” Remus squinted.

Deceit smiled, a secretive small thing. “All in due time, little prince. All in due time.”

That answered exactly nothing, but Remus didn’t get the chance to ask more as Deceit turned away from him once more.

“Take the day to explore the castle, and get acquainted where everything is,” Deceit said as he walked to the door. “But don’t bother looking for an exit. You won’t find one.”

Remus stared after him. “…So I am to be your prisoner?” He asked. The warlock stopped in his tracks and turned to him with a smile.

“Oh, ‘prisoner’ is such a strong word,” He drawled. “I prefer to call it… My _honoured_ guest.”

And with that, and one last threatening glare from Eris, the warlock left the room. Leaving Remus to wonder just what exactly he had gotten himself into.

\--

Deceit walked through the halls he had walked a million times without truly seeing them, his feet automatically taking the turns needed. His plan would be set in motion sooner than he thought, so he sifted through the mental list of what he needed to prepare for tomorrow. He would have to dust off some books, see if he had enough potion ingredients-

**“this again.”**

Interrupted from his contemplations Deceit looked at Eris. Her green eyes had lost their ire for now. Concern was the only thing left.

“I have to try it,” Deceit said softly. “Surely you understand that I must?”

Eris tilted her head, her tongue flicking out.

**“i don’t trust him.” **

“We don’t _have _to trust him. We only have to make sure he trusts _us. _So try not to antagonize him too much?”

Eris thought this over for a minute before she nodded. She rubbed her head against his cheek, scales against scales. Deceit relaxed at the familiar sensation as he cupped her head against him with his hand. He smiled at the soft, almost purr-like sound that filled his mind when he scratched her under her chin.

**“will it work?”**

“It will,” Deceit said confidently. “It _has _to. If not for me…” He sighed. “Then for her.”

_The monster wondered if maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was still at his home, held down and unconscious because of the pain, instead of out here in the forest. There was no way he escaped, much less that a witch would save him! But for a dream the fat arms that securely held him felt **alarmingly** real, as did the pain still burning up his back. The woman carried him away from the open spot, deeper and deeper into the forest. All the while she kept murmuring reassurances into his hair. He was too frightened to protest. The woman was obviously very strong, so trying to struggle out her grip would do nothing._

_He didn’t know long they walked when the witch finally came to a stop. The monster peeked up to see why, but he saw nothing. Just more trees._

_“Hold on tight, little one.” The witch said. The monster frowned. Hold on tight? For what?_

_The witch muttered something incomprehensible, a white glow lighting up the veins in her hands. The monster heard a loud snap, as if something spread open after being folded close for too long. The witch leaped up. The monster’s stomach lurched as the ground fell away beneath him. Up and up they went, further than any person could jump. Strong flapping sounds reached his ears as they got higher and higher. Did the witch have **wings?!**_

_After a few dizzying seconds the witch landed on a deck of wooden planks. “We’re here!” She cheerily said. A wave of her hand, and a door in front of them opened. A door?? Up in the trees?? A snap of the witch’s fingers and warm light suddenly illuminated the dark night, streaming out from the door and making the monster blink rapidly, blinking away spots in his vision until his eyes got used to the light. _

_The home they just entered was so… **Cosy.** The monster found that he had no better word for it. Everything, from the walls to the ceiling and the furniture was made of wood. A ladder led up to a loft with a messily made bed. Wooden cabinets with glass stained windows took up most of the walls, and a comfortable looking couch with a mountain of colourful pillows stood before a woodstove where a fire burned heartily, quickly warming the cabin up._

_The door closed behind them. The witch gently sat him down in that nest of pillows. As she released him the monster’s heart hammered in his throat. She got him to her home… What would she do to him now? As if she sensed his fear, the woman softly shushed him as she walked behind him._

_“I’m going to need to take your shirt off,” The woman said gently. “Okay?”_

_No! No not okay! **They** had tried to take his shirt off too, before they grew impatient and just held it over his head while a knife started slicing under his skin. He shook his head, muttering ‘no no no no no!!’ while he desperately tried to pull away. The witch however held his shoulders firmly._

_“It’s alright! I won’t hurt you!” The woman said. “I just want to heal you! You won’t feel any pain, I promise!”_

_He didn’t believe her. All adults ever did was hurt him, why would she be any different? He kept shaking his head, tears filling his eyes again. _

_A light weight landed in his lap. The monster blurrily squinted down to see the small form of the white dragon looking up at him with a tilted head. The scaled snout snuffled at his face, before they nuzzled their head under the monster’s chin. The motion tickled a little bit, and the monster couldn’t stop the soft giggle that escaped him. Next the dragon nudged at his hand, and the monster hesitantly started to stroke the smooth scaled body. The little dragon radiated heat, warming the monster’s cold skin. _

_“I think Rosie likes you.” The woman said warmly._

_“R… Rosie…?” The monster asked softly._

_“That’s her name,” She laughed as the little dragon yawned. “You know, there’s a spot behind her wings where she **loves** to get scritches. Why don’t you try it?”_

_Not wanting to disobey her, the monster carefully scratched the scales just behind the wings, cautious of his sharp claws. Rosie however didn’t seem bothered by his talons, her red eyes shuttering close. The pleased gurgle that left the dragon sparked another giggle out of the monster. _

_Distracted by the little dragon the monster didn’t notice that the witch carefully peeled up his shirt until the fabric dragged on the wounds on his back. Rosie was startled off his lap as he screamed at the sudden flash of sharp pain. _

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The witch said as she pulled off the shirt quickly, exposing his ruined back to the cold air. The monster sobbed, hiding his face into his knees. “It’s okay, it’s okay… I got you.” _

_He didn’t hear the singing at first, his own sobs overpowering the lilting voice that started of as quiet as a spring breeze. Hands hovered over his back, and he braced himself, preparing for more pain. None came. Instead it almost felt like… Like…_

_…Like the pain was disappearing._

_His sobs quieted, as he finally heard the singing that steadily grew in volume. A strange tingling sensation ran down his back. As if a comforting fog made from a thousand small, cool hands soothingly caressed the pain away. A new melody started, and now it felt like refreshing water travelled down in streams, moulding broken skin back together and easing his fevered skin. With every note the witch sang another agony was lulled to nothingness, another ache rippling away like a puff of smoke. When finally the song ended the monster’s back felt like the knife never went near his scales. The witch murmured something he didn’t understand, snapped her fingers, and now even the sticky feeling of dried up blood disappeared._

_“There you go…” Fingertips gently dragged down his back in a feather light touch. “All better. Now you only need…”_

_The light touch disappeared. The monster was distantly aware that she searched for something, but as he gingerly sat up he could only dizzily focus on how the pain, his everlasting companion, had vanished. Even the bruises where **they **had gripped his arms too tightly to force him down had disappeared. _

_“Where did I put it...?” The woman muttered behind him. “Aha!” The witch walked back to him. “This may be a bit big on you, but it’s better than nothing!”_

_Something fuzzy was pulled over his head, and the monster only briefly panicked before he realized it was soft and warm, and enveloped him like a hug. A little dazed the monster allowed his arms to be guided into the far too big sleeves of what turned out to be a brightly yellow woollen sweater. He bunched the sleeves up in his hands, smiling lightly at the sweater paws he created. The fabric was so soft!_

_“That feels better, doesn’t it?” The woman chuckled, patting his head gently. The monster stiffened at the touch and the hand pulled back quickly. The monster swallowed. He mustered up all his courage, before he carefully, oh so carefully, glanced up through his unruly curls. _

_The woman in front of him was tall, taller than any adult he had ever seen. She had no wings, as far as he could tell. Her thick dark hair was braided, hints of grey hairs starting at her temples and lacing through the braid like rivers of pure silver. Her eyes stood out like stars amongst the sky. They were a pale grey, so light that they were almost transparent. The intensity of her gaze however was significantly softened by her kind smile, which made the soft wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth deepen._

_Everything about this woman was big and beautiful, making him feel even scrawnier and uglier in comparison. Realizing he had been staring, the monster quickly looked back down. _

_“No need to be shy,” The witch said gently. “My name is Lysandra. What’s yours?”_

_The monster wrung his hands. He shrugged._

_“…You don’t want to tell me just yet? That’s okay. Maybe… Maybe you should drink something first! You’re probably thirsty, huh?” Lysandra disappeared from his line of vision, and the monster heard her rummage through a cabinet. He eyed the door. Should he try to run? But the house was so far above ground…_

_“Found it!” The witch walked back to him, a goblet in one hand and a water pouch in the other, which she used to fill the cup up. “Here you go.” She held the drink out for him with a smile. The monster said nothing. Despite his parched throat he leaned away slightly, fearfully staring at the offered drink._

_“…What’s wrong?” Lysandra asked, frowning slightly._

_The monster fidgeted with the soft fabric of his new sweater. “Is… Is it poisoned…?” He asked quietly. _

_The woman’s eyes widened. “What- Poison-? No! No, of course not!” She quickly reassured. “Why would you think it’s poisoned?”_

_The monster looked at his lap, nervously picking at the yellow fabric of his sleeves. “That’s… That’s what t-they always said…” He stammered. “T-That they should p-poison me for poisoning their lives…” _

** _“No!_ ** _ They said that-?? Those-!” The witch gasped in horrified affront. “Those… They actually-!” Lysandra closed her eyes for a second and took a deep, **deep **breath through her nose. When she opened eyes she gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s not poison. Here, let me proof it you!” She took a big swig from the goblet before holding it out to him again. “There, you see? No poison. Promise!”_

_The monster looked between her and the drink for a few seconds, before finally slowly reaching out and grasping the goblet with both hands. The second the water touched his tongue the monster gulped it down greedily. He hadn’t quite realized just how thirsty he had been. _

_“Not so fast, you might get a stomach ache!” Lysandra laughed. The monster however refused to slow down. Who knew when he would get water again? The goblet was empty within a minute, and he wasted no time licking the last few precious drops from the cup. He lowered the cup and stared forlornly down at it. Maybe he should have been more careful with it…_

_“Would you like some more?” _

_The monster looked up, gaping in shock at the witch._

_“R-Really? I can have more?”  
Lysandra’s made a little noise in the back of her throat, her pale eyes softening with an unreadable kind of sadness. “Yes. Yes, of course you can.” She said softly, and poured the cup full to the brim. The monster wasted no time either with this portion either, and thought that he would faint when the witch filled his cup **again! **He couldn’t quite believe his luck!_

_“I wasn’t kidding about the stomach ache, you know.” The witch teased, but she made no move to stop him. He was halfway through his third cup when the monster finally lowered the cup. For a brief second he felt so content._

_“Now will you tell me your name?”_

_The feeling fled. He bit his lip and once more only shrugged._

_“It’s alright, you can tell me!” Lysandra said kindly. _

_The monster squirmed in his place anxiously. What was he to say? He shrugged again. The witch frowned. _

_“…Wait,” She said in gradual understanding. “You… don’t **know?”**_

_The monster shook his head minutely. “They… They never told me…” He said softly. Or rather, he had figured out at one point that **‘freak’** wasn’t an actual name._

_For a while nothing was heard but the soft crackle of the fire and the wind outside. The monster tightened his grip on the goblet. When the silence kept stretching on, he dared to glance upwards. He immediately regretted it when he saw the witch’s balled fists and the dark fury on her face. _

_“I’m sorry!!” He shrunk back into the cushions, dropping the goblet to throw his arms over his head, spilling the water over the floor. _

_“What? No! No, no!” Lysandra anger immediately disappeared as she quickly knelt before him, ignoring the water that now soaked into her pants. “I’m not mad at you! Never at you! I’m mad because-” The woman shook her head. “Because those people-! Not even the common decency to give you something as simple, yet utterly important as a **name-!**”_

_The monster glimpsed up at her, lowering his arms a smidge. Catching the terror in his eyes the witch sighed deeply and rubbed her temples with her middle and index fingers. When her hands lowered her soft smile had returned._

_“You know,” She said gently. “Sometimes parents are not **really **parents. Sometimes people are… **Unworthy **of the children they were given. When that occurs, a child can start a life away from them! Choose their own destiny. And…” She gently caressed his scaled cheek with her thumb. “Choose their own name.”_

_The monster’s mouth fell open. “Y-You can **do** that??” He asked bewilderedly._

_“Of course you can!” The witch laughed. “Why? Do you have one in mind?”_

_As a matter of fact, he did. He had overheard one when he had secretly listened in on a reading of a poem, years ago. He remembered pressing his ear to the floorboards, soaking in the words like a sponge. He remembered gasping loudly when he heard the name for the first time._

_For years he had hidden the name, like someone else might hide a treasured trinket in a box. It had been his, and his alone. He hesitated. To suddenly say it out loud…_

_The witch noticed his reluctance. “It’s alright,” She assured. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”_

_“…I don’t?” _

_“You don’t. In fact…” She gently grasped his hands. “Keep your name safe and secret inside your heart,” She said as she placed his palms over his chest, where his heartbeat fluttered like the nervous wings of a butterfly. “And once you feel like you can trust me with both, then, and **only **then… You can tell me. Okay?”_

_The monster glanced dubiously between the witch and his hands. He didn’t understand any of this. But he nodded. Lysandra smiled._

_“Are you hungry?” She asked sweetly. The monster hesitated for a second, before he nodded again._

_“I’ll make you something! Probably something light… Soup maybe?” The witch got up and walked towards a cabinet. “I should add some strengthening potions to it… To help you heal better!” She pulled several vials from the cabinet, mumbling to herself about the different properties of each potion. Meanwhile Rosie the dragon nudged at the monster’s hands again. Carefully he caressed and scratched the white scales. With a happy thrilling sound Rosie contently curled up on his lap, her wings stretched out to give him access to the best scratching place. _

_The monster once more wondered if he was dreaming. He had a dragon purring on his lap, not a hint of pain in his body and a kind witch wanted to make him soup. Even if it all turned out to be a dream, he would cherish this moment forever. _

_His petting faltered as flickering candlelight reflected on the scales of his hands. No… No, if this were a dream those **things **would be gone. _

_“Dragon’s breath…? No, no… Too potent for now…” The witch muttered before putting a vial back. A thought struck the monster suddenly. He wondered…_

_“Y-You’re a witch…” He said before his courage left him. He shifted nervously when Lysandra looked back at him, but she only smiled._

_“Indeed I am!” She laughed. “But you don’t have anything to fear from me. Like I said, I won’t hurt yo-”_

_“Can you take them away?” _

_The vials slipped from the witch’s hands. The monster winced at the harsh shatter of glass against the wooden floor. The deafening silence that fell sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. A sudden found boldness however made him press on._

_“I mean… If you can do magic… Maybe you could-!” He could hardly finish the sentence, hopeful excitement coming alive in his heart. He could see it now... him, proudly returning with smooth skin on both sides of his face, without claws or fangs, no extra arms appearing out of nowhere. Everyone cheering and welcoming him back home. The image made him smile. _

_“…I can’t.” The witch said quietly. His smile fell._

_“But… You can do magic!” He protested. “Can’t you-?”_

_“There are some things…” Lysandra’s voice wavered. “That not even my magic can undo, little one,” She shook her head. “I’m sorry…”_

_His hopeful fantasy crumbled to ash. It was too much. Thick tears started rolling down his cheeks again. Funny. He thought he would have ran out of tears by now._

_“No! No, little one!” The witch abandoned her vials to kneel again in front of him, gently brushing his tears away with her thumbs. But not even the little dragon’s soft nuzzling against his chin could comfort him now._

_“Please, little one,” Lysandra pleaded. “Please don’t cry! It will be okay!”_

_“B-But I-I-I’m a- a **monster-!”**_

_“You are **not **a monster!” Lysandra said fiercely, cupping his cheeks to make him look at her. “You are just a boy! A boy who suffered because of-!” The witch stopped. She closed her eyes, and let out a shuddery breath. “…Because of other people’s ignorance.” She finished quietly._

_He sniffled, staring at the witch with blurry eyes. “I don’t w-wanna to go b-back like this-!” The monster- No, the **boy- **hiccupped._

_“You’re not going back!” The witch’s eyes snapped open, fire filling her pale gaze. “You’re never, **ever, **going back to that place again!”_

_The boy startled. “B-But where…?” Where would he go? Would he live in these woods forever, survive on insects and berries his whole life? Lysandra looked torn for a second, before her eyes filled with determination._

_“You are **not **going back there,” She repeated resolutely. “Not if I can help it. Buckle up, kid! I’m your mom now!”_

_With that she pulled him into a hug. He allowed it, too stunned to object. The witch caressed his hair and hummed a soothing little tune, a melody he vaguely recognized._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter is probably still riddled with mistakes, I have actually edited and updated all the previous chapters! Worked out the mistakes, added some stuff and deleted some unnecessary things. If you ever wanted to reread this whole beast, now is your best chance!
> 
> (I will get to this chapter after a few days, don't worry. I just REALLY wanted to get this beast done and uploaded)


	9. In All My Dreams I Drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey there... Been a while, huh? Sorry if this took so long, I had to take a mental health break from writing for a while. But the good news is that I joined NaNoWriMo! I didn't hit 50k unfortunately, but I did hit nearly 30k! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (Brief trigger warning for vomiting)

_ He was floating. _

_ Remus wasn’t sure how, but it didn’t matter. He felt light as a feather, a drowsy grin stretching on his face. His gaze idly, unhurriedly, moved up. Stars and galaxies twinkled above him; shining in a symphony of colours that made him half-heartedly wish he had his sketchbook with him. Their light was filtered however… As if he was looking at them from underwater. Was he in the ocean? How was he even breathing? _

_ Remus leaned back against his partner, and all those silly questions left his head. The man behind him was the only solid thing in this floaty, tranquil world of his, and the only thing that mattered right now. Hands ran down Remus’ body, lazily exploring his skin. They traced down his back in small circles, before sliding up and pulling through his hair, making him almost purr in contentment. _

_ “Aren’t you a lovely thing, my little prince.” A voice amusedly crooned into his ear. It was not just a voice. It was without a doubt the loveliest voice Remus had ever heard, and he would never tire of listening to it. _

_ “I’m _ ** _your _ ** _ lovely thing.” Remus answered with a grin. _

_ “Are you now? Does that mean…” Remus felt a playful bite in his neck, scales dragging along his skin. “You want to stay with me?” _

_ “Yes…” Remus answered in a haze. _

_ “Will you be loyal to me?” _

_ “Yes…” _

_ “Will you help me?” _

_ “Yes…” Remus moaned. _ ** _“Yes.”_ **

_ Abruptly the man behind him disappeared and Remus fell. He shouted in surprise as gravity suddenly had its hold back on him as he crashed hard into the painfully solid ground beneath him. Bewildered, he sat up and looked around. The stars above his head died away, one by one. Until he was left in pitch-black darkness. _

** _“Worthless traitor.” _ ** _ A chorus of new voices echoed, the sheer disgust in them making Remus’ stomach turn. _

_ “No! I’m not-! I don’t-!” _

** _“Turn your back on us, after all that we have done for you.”_ **

_ “You’ve done _ ** _NOTHING_ ** _ for me!” Remus screamed as he shuffled back. “You _ ** _deserve _ ** _ what’s coming for you! _

** _“Deserve?” _ ** _ The voices laughed coldly. _ ** _“You know what you deserve?”_ **

_ A harsh wind knocked Remus back onto his back. _

** _“You deserve to be punished.”_ **

_ No! Anything but that! He tried to stand and run, but painfully bumped his head into a sudden low ceiling. He crumpled to the ground, nursing his aching head. The groaning sound of wood and stone surrounded him, deafening him. _

_ The walls-! The walls were closing in! _

_ “No… No!! NO!!” Remus screamed as the room became smaller and smaller, pushing onto him until they were squishing him down. It didn’t stop him from kicking and banging at the unyielding walls, his arms and legs barely able to move in the space that kept getting smaller and smaller. Even as he screamed as hard as he could, he could feel the air becoming thinner and thinner. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe-!! _

_ Then he heard it. The sound he always dreaded. A lock falling into place and a key being turned. _

** _“That is what you deserve.”_ ** _ The cold chorus of disgusted voices said from beyond the walls. _

_ “NO!! PLEASE NO!! LET ME OUT, PLEASE LET ME OUT I WON’T THINK I WON’T SPEAK!!” Remus banged and pounded as the walls pressed in, slowly suffocating him. “JUST LET ME OUT _ ** _PLEASE!!”_ **

“PLEASE!!” Remus screamed as he rolled over, fighting against the hold the walls had on him. Funnily enough, now they seemed to yield a little easier. They felt a lot softer too. They were white. They were… Sheets?

Panting Remus sat up and looked around wildly. Rough stonewalls, large windows showing mountaintops and a sky slowly turning bright, a small desk and a fireplace… This was not his room-! Where the FUCK was he-??

_ -Lovely mismatched eyes, looking at him like he was a puzzle he wasn’t quite sure how to solve yet- _

Slowly Remus’ breath evened. Oh. Right. Not a hopeful fantasy then. The last few days actually _ happened _.

“Stupid fucking dream…” Remus muttered, trying to free his arms from their cotton prison. Fuck it, the dream had started out so nice too! The ghost memory of the hands in his hair made him sigh. Couldn’t _ that _ part just have continued for a little while? 

As he sat up and tried to shake away the lingering dread the dream had caused, he looked around his chambers. Heh, funny how his actual _ life _had become more dreamlike in just three days. It was almost impossible to believe!

…Unless he was still dreaming?

He pinched his arm. Nope, definitely awake, and still in the castle of a legendary warlock, who _ somehow _seemed to tolerate his company enough to let him stay here.

_ …Not only that, _ he remembered. He was going to be taught _ magic. _

Instantly erasing any leftover terror the dream had caused, Remus grinned widely. 

_ “WOOO!!” _ He yelled, throwing himself back onto the very soft bed. He rolled around giggling wildly. It got him tangled in the sheets even further, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t hold in all the sheer excitement even if he wanted to try. Him! Him, learning _ magic!! _ Remus, the wizard! Remus, the sorcerer! Perhaps some day even… _ Remus the warlock! _

Finally slowing to a halt Remus stared up at the ceiling for a while, his mind reeling with the options of what could happen today. Would he be taught how to do light illusions, just like he had seen on his ninth birthday? Or would he make potions like Virgil did? Perhaps he would be taught how to summon fire! 

And let’s not forget just exactly _ who _ would be doing the teaching... Remus bit his bottom lip, excited anticipation making him squirm in his place. He had never understood people who had Sexy Teacher fantasies, but oooooh man did he get them now. It would just be the two of them, literal magic in the air… The idea alone made his heart flutter. Ugh, gross, his heart _ fluttered. _Was this how Roman felt whenever he saw Patty-cakes? How did he ever get anything done?

Finally untangling himself from his sheets, Remus jumped out of bed and sprinted towards his luxurious bathroom with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in, well… _ Ever _. He washed and dressed himself hurriedly.

“Right,” He said to his reflection. “Rough start yesterday! But it doesn’t matter! I can still turn this around!”

** _Can you though? _ **The voice of reason chimed in. Oh wow, he was early today.

“Yes I can! I just need to make sure to act like Roman, and everything will work out just fine!”

** _Your disillusions could almost be called cute, if they weren’t so damn pathetic._ **

“Whatever,” Remus dismissed, ignoring the swirl of uncertainty in his stomach. “I just have to channel my inner Roman! I gotta think like Roman!” He placed his fingers at his temples. “_ Become _ the Roman! Right! What does Roman like??” He slapped his cheeks. “What. Does. Roman. _ Like?” _

Remus wracked his brain for a few minutes, staring at his reflection with all the concentration of a child trying to win a staring contest. 

“…Horse riding!” He eventually blurted. “Chubby men! The latest fashion trends! Boring dinners! What’s that? Why, I _ certainly _ want to kiss that ugly ass baby of yours! Just as long as it doesn’t drool on my ivory jacket! No, it’s not white, it’s _ ivory, _ you uncivilized peasant! Oh, let me just _ flip _my luscious locks in this non-existent breeze as I trot towards the dance floor!” 

Satisfied Remus nodded at himself. Oh yeah. He had this in the bag.

Leaving his chambers Remus took off towards the dining room. It had taken him a couple of hours yesterday, but eventually he had found his bedchambers again, where a small lunch was waiting for him. He had taken the rest of the day to map out the route between his bedchambers and the dining room until he was confident he could find it without too much trouble. Honestly, this place was a goddamn maze. 

In the end he took only one wrong turn before he found the dining room again. The warlock wasn’t there yet. Remus shrugged off his disappointment as he took the same seat as he did the day before. He supposed he was too early anyway. The sober food hadn’t changed; they were still the same plates filled with fruits, dark bread and dried fish. Not exactly a varied diet in this castle, heh?

No matter. Remus' stomach growled anyhow. He already reached out to fill his plate, but paused midway. Uncertainly his hand hovered over the food. Was he… Allowed to eat now? His host hadn’t arrived yet… What if he accidentally insulted him by not waiting for him? 

He shook his head. It was not worth the potential reprimand if he did eat. So Remus sat back and waited. 

And waited.

Remus wiggled in his seat, tapping his fingers against the wood of the table. Boredom quickly took over. Fuck, he shouldn’t have arrived this early. _ Now _ what was he supposed to do? 

He eyed the spare firewood for a second, but the dinner knife turned out to be too dull for whittling. He really missed his sketchbook by now. Why oh why hadn’t he brought it on his quest with him? 

With nothing else to do Remus let his head fall back against the chair and started to tap out a little tune on the table. He hummed lowly, little no nonsense lyrics floating to his brain as he experimented with the melody. 

_ “Went to the mountains today,” _ He sang to himself. _ “Went to the mountains and expected to slay… Little did I know that I would stay, oooh that I would stay…” _

Really getting into it, Remus gently started tapping a knife against his glass alongside his other hand that still tapped the table, creating a whole new melody. 

_ “Went to the mountains to find my destiny,” _ He now rocked back and forth in his chair. _ “How could I know that instead destiny would find me?” _

“Very lovely.” A voice commented. Remus jumped in his chair with a shout, knocking over his glass. His heart beat a mile a minute as he turned to the right, finding the warlock sitting in the opposite chair, looking as hot as ever. Eris was once more wrapped around his shoulders, and the cobra glowered suspiciously at him. 

“An original?” Deceit asked with a half smirk. 

“Uuh, yeah,” Remus nodded as he looked between Deceit and the door, which he confirmed with a quick glance was still closed. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack or is scaring people shitless just a hobby of yours?” 

_ Fuck, _ Remus cringed, _ that was too forward, wasn’t it? Too Remus, not enough Roman. _Luckily the warlock only shrugged.

“Nothing like a little scare in the morning to get the blood pumping, as I _ totally _ always say,” Deceit grabbed an apple from the fruit plate. “Don’t you agree?”

Remus quickly nodded. He would agree with anything as long as the warlock just kept talking in that velvety voice. Somehow he kept forgetting just how brain meltingly _ gorgeous _it was.

“You’re quite early.” The warlock said as he rubbed the apple against his sleeve. “Bad night or just eager to start the day?”

“Eager to start the day!” Remus beamed, cheerfully ignoring his dream from last night. “I am ready to do some magic!” Enthusiastically he started piling his plate full. “Let me just eat something real quick and then I’m ready-!”

“You haven’t eaten yet?” The warlock frowned. 

Remus halted. “No…?” He said uncertainly.

“Why ever not?”

“I… Uhh…” Remus fidgeted. “I wasn’t sure if it was… Allowed?”

_ “Allowed? _ Oh stars above…”

Remus cringed. He did something wrong. Already. For fuck’s sake, the day hadn’t even _ started _ yet!

** _Obviously. What did you expect?_ **

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

“No, you don’t need to-! Remus, understand this,” The warlock’s voice lost all its teasing quality. “You are completely free to do whatever you need to make yourself at home here. You don’t need my permission to eat, drink or otherwise make yourself comfortable. I mean, goodness,” The warlock huffed a laugh as he lifted the apple to his lips. “Next you’ll ask me to bathe you.”

Remus quickly shoved a forkful of fish in his mouth before he could moan out _ ‘Oh, _ ** _please_ ** _ do’. _The salty flavour sobered him up enough to not let any delightful bathing fantasies grab his attention for too long. Chewing like his sanity depended on it Remus quickly shoved a few more bites into his mouth, looking to his right to show that yes! He was eating now! Only to find that the warlock paid him no mind, focusing on his own food instead. Deceit’s fangs glistened in the light of the fire as he finally sunk his teeth into the apple, breaking the skin and taking a bite. A drop of juice gathered at the corner of his mouth, and he absentmindedly licked it away. Did Remus’ eyes fool him, or had it been a split tongue he had gotten a brief flash of? 

Remus had to gulp and swallow his food, even though it was too big of a mouthful to go down comfortably. This was unfair; this was _ so _ unfair! No one was allowed to be _ this _ hot while just eating a fucking _ apple, _of all things.

_ He wanted to lean forward and kiss him breathless. He wanted to taste the sweetness of the apple on his tongue. He wanted those fangs to bite his bottom lip, a low growl emitting from the warlock. He wanted to pull back, look in those mismatched eyes and hear him say- _

“You’re stabbing your face with a fork.”

Remus blinked, the images disappearing, leaving him with the very real warlock giving him a weird look. “Wha…?” He asked dumbly.

“The fork you’re currently stabbing in your own face?” Deceit repeated deadpan, and now Remus finally noticed the pricking sensation in his cheek. He floundered, almost dropping the utensil as he quickly threw the fork over his shoulder.

“I do that! Sometimes!” Remus fumbled as the fork landed behind him with a ting. “Part of my, uuuhm…” Shit, shit! Quick! What would Roman say, _ what would Roman say?? _

“…Skin care routine?” 

Somewhere, somehow, Remus’ inner Roman started crying.

“Ah, _ of course!” _ Deceit said. “How _ silly _ of me, to just forget the single most _ important _ step of every skincare routine!”

“HAhahahha, yeaaah…” Remus choked. “So silly!”

“Well then,” The warlock dropped the half eaten apple on his plate. “If you’re finished with eating and your, ahem- _ skin care routine,” _Deceit rose from his chair. “How about we get started?”

\--

“What are we going to do first??” Remus asked, barely able to keep himself from hopping up and down as he followed the warlock through the castle’s halls. “Fire from my hands?? Light illusions?? Holy shit, am I going to learn how to _ teleport??” _

Eris gave him a disapproving glare, but the warlock only chuckled. “While I appreciate your enthusiasm, we’re going to start with something different.”

“Oh.” Remus shoulders sagged. “Like what?”

Deceit threw him an amused look over his shoulder. “Like some _ beginners _lessons, perhaps?”

“Aaaw…” 

“No need to sound so disappointed! We’ll get where you want eventually.”

“Tomorrow?” Remus hopefully asked.

“No.”

“Aaaw!” 

“Honestly,” The warlock laughed and stopped in his tracks to turn to him. “Do you expect to become an expert at everything you do within a day?”

“No, but I would sure as hell would like to!” 

“Don’t we all…” The warlock shook his head. “But I’m afraid that’s not how it works. Magic, like all crafts, requires studying, time and discipline.”

Remus grimaced. Oh great, his least favourite STD. 

“Look, I know you said you’re an amazing teacher, and I believe you!” Remus tried again. “But I was not joking when I said I’m horrible at learning!”

“I still don’t believe that.”

**_Trust me, you will,_** the voice of reason piped in, making Remus wince. 

“Isn’t there like a magical amulet or something that can give me super instant magic?” Remus asked. “Instead of wasting your time?

“That’s now how magical amulets work, or even how magic works,” Deceit laughed. “A magical amulet can only _ enhance _ a person’s magic, not create it.”

Not even trying to stifle the desperate whine that left his throat Remus threw his hands up in frustration. “Then how _ does _magic work??”

The warlock thought that over a few seconds. “Imagine…” Deceit eventually slowly said. “Imagine the world around you as a calm lake. And see magic as dropping a stone in the middle of that lake. One small act creates a ripple, which spreads over the water. Changing the world as its waves surge through it. Of course, that calm lake would have remained a calm lake if you had never been there. Because those ripples start…” Deceit tapped a finger against Remus’ chest. “With you.”

Remus held a hand over the place where the warlock touched. His heart thrummed against his palm. 

“So…” Remus frowned, his head slightly spinning. “Magic is like water where I dropped a stone in…?”

“Correct.”

“…But if that stone sinks, does that mean the world will just swallow up my magic? And if they’re ripples, does that mean that magic eventually becomes less powerful the more it spreads? 

“I-” Deceit blinked a few times, looking mildly bewildered. “No? I mean, that’s not-! Look, it’s not a perfect metaphor-!” 

“Also how big is the stone? I mean a stone won’t give much ripples! Why not throw a rock in? A boulder?? An entire _ mountain-!” _

“The _ point is!” _ Deceit interrupted. “That all the things you wish to do won’t be possible if you don’t summon your own core magic first! _ That _is the key to magic, not spells or potions!”

“Does that mean spells are the ripples-?”

_ “Forget the ripples!” _Deceit said through gritted teeth.

“Right, sorry.”

The warlock raised a hand. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, his eyes were burning in that now familiar spellbinding molten gold. The gold spread through his veins, his face and hands coming alive like rivers of lava rushed through him instead of blood. Even _Eris_ lit up, the ridges between her scales glowing gold as if red hot coals burned inside of her. Remus stared breathlessly as Deceit became a living golden statue, light pouring from him and Eris, lighting up the dark hallway like they trapped sunlight in their very forms.

** _“Summon your core magic,” _ ** Deceit spoke, gold pouring from his mouth. ** _“With it you can accomplish anything your heart desires, and change your world.”_ **

Currently what Remus’ heart desired was finding out if Deceit’s tongue would burn his if he leaned in and captured those lovely lips in a kiss, but somehow he didn’t think that’s exactly what the warlock meant.

“Summoning my core magic!” Remus grinned and clapped his hands. “Awesome!” His grin tempered somewhat. “How do I do that?”

Deceit closed his hand, and the glow in his eyes and veins disappeared. Eris returned to her normal state as well. Remus blinked some spots in his vision away. His eyes had to get used to the sudden darkness of the hallway again. Taking a calming breath Deceit crossed his arms at the small of his back.

“Close your eyes.”

Remus frowned but obeyed, uncertainly closing his eyes. 

“Breathe in deeply,” The warlock’s voice ordered. Remus inhaled. “Very good. Now exhale through your mouth. Think of nothing. Let all thoughts pass by and leave you…”

Think of nothing? Well shit, if that was a requirement for using magic he was _ fucked. _

“Relax your muscles. That includes that frown you currently have.”

Remus quickly relaxed the muscles in his face, allowing his shoulders to sag. 

“Continue to breathe deeply. Inhale… Exhale. Inhale… Exhale.”

Remus followed the pattern that the warlock set for a few minutes. He felt a little silly, standing in a hallway and breathing like he was an old man trying to calm his heart after running a marathon. But if it meant listening to that voice for a little longer he was more than happy to continue this odd little exercise. 

“Continue breathing in this same pattern,” Deceit said. His voice was slower now, softer. “Now, as you continue breathing… Allow the world to fall away. In this very moment, there is nothing in this universe but you and my voice. Everything else ceases to exist.”

Nothing else existed? Man, what he wouldn’t _ give _ for a universe where it was just the two of them…

“Continue breathing like I showed you,” The warlock’s voice had shifted. Now it came from his right, still ever so quiet. “With every breath the world falls away bit by bit, until the only thing left is you. You, and my voice… At this very moment, you need nothing else.”

The warlock’s voice continued to circle him, closer and closer, yet Remus heard no footsteps. Not even when he strained his ears. His head felt incredibly fuzzy. If it weren’t for the solid ground beneath his feet he would think that the warlock spoke the truth. That in this moment Deceit had taken away everything and left only them, drifting in the vastness of space. The thought was exhilarating.

“Turn yourself inwards…” The warlock said, slower and softer, closer to him than before. “Feel every inhale, every beat of your heart. Search deep inside yourself…”

Remus’ head spun. The world truly became a distant mirage for a brief second, and he distinctly felt like he was floating outside of his own body. Now even the ground felt distant and far away, as if he had left behind such commonalities as stone and mortar. Perhaps, in this moment he really didn’t need them. Fuck, he felt weird… Weird… But _ amazing. _

“Very good, Remus.” Deceit’s voice suddenly came from right behind him, and just like that Remus fell and was slamdunked back into his own body. He jolted, acutely aware of the world around him. The ground beneath his feet, every itch on his arm, every blow of the wind outside and most concerning of all, the very real and solid presence behind him. Warm breath hit the back of his neck, making his hairs stand on end. 

“Turn yourself inwards,” Deceit whispered in his silk on leather voice, making all kinds of delicious shivers roll down Remus’ spine and his head fill with warm, bed-tousled fantasies. “Feel your heart beating, in rhythm with every little part of you. Here, at this very place… You will find your core magic.”

_ Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, _ Remus thought desperately. _ Don’t get a boner, don’t get a- _

Suddenly, Deceit pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, and Remus’ head snapped back with a sharp gasp.

_ Magic! _

Like lightening it struck, alighting every nerve in his body in response. Magic streamed through his blood, bold and confident, filling his head and making it spin with light. This was not like how the hypnotizing had felt. That had filled only his head, dulling his senses and making him feel lazy. _ This _sparked up every cell, every inch of him awakened by its call. His heart beat out an enthusiastic rhythm, answering the thrum of magic that rushed through his body with a melody of its own. Remus blinked his eyes open and gasped again at the sight of his hands. His veins were lit up in a golden glow, making his hands tingle and tremble. He did not need a mirror to know his eyes were alighted in that same golden flare.

The warlock pulled his hand back, and just like that the magic rushed away. Remus wanted to howl when the magic started to leave him. He wanted to grab onto the feeling with claws and teeth, to try to keep it inside of him like a dragon guarding its hoard. Let him have that confident feeling just a little longer, _ please! _

No use. The magic left, leaving him feeling empty as Remus grasped his heart and resisted the urge to cry. He was shaking. Shaking as every fibre of him wanted that feeling _ back. _

“And _ that,” _Deceit said casually, as if he hadn’t just reduced Remus to a trembling mess. “Is magic. Do you understand now why you must summon that first?”

Remus turned to him, shakily. “I want to do that too.” He said breathlessly.

“You will. In time.” Deceit said lightly. “Here is your first assignment. From this day on you will do this breathing exercise every day, until your core magic is brought forth. Understand?” 

Remus nodded wildly. “What are some other beginners lessons??” He asked eagerly. He _ had _to get that feeling back, no matter what it took. The warlock smiled, and Remus felt his heart skip a beat. If that happened every time this man so much as looked his way, he would have died from a heart attack by nightfall.

“I know the perfect place to start.” Deceit said.

\--

He really had to get used to infinite stairs if he was going to live here for the near future, huh? Remus would never have called himself unfit, but right now the sweat was starting to bead on his forehead and his breath came in heavy pants. The warlock ahead of him didn’t appear to be troubled at all. They had done nothing but climb stairs for what felt like ages, yet he still looked as if he freshly stumbled out of a dark fairy-tale. Eris hadn’t moved from her spot on Deceit’s shoulders, and occasionally she casted a look down at him full of mocking disdain. Remus had no idea how a cobra could convey this sheer amount of dignified disgust at him when she didn’t even have facial features, yet here he was.

_ “You try climbing all these stairs!” _ He mouthed at her when she gave him again another look as if she smelled something foul (to be fair, he had been climbing for a while now). Eris pulled up her nose at him with an _ “Hmph!” _movement and nestled her head into the warlock’s curls. Remus squinted bitterly. 

_ He was not going to be jealous of a snake, he was _ ** _not_ ** _ going to be jealous of a snake-! _

As if she tasted his bitterness in the air, Eris burrowed herself a little deeper into the warlock’s hair and threw him such a smug look Remus considered strangling her for a brief second. He settled on sticking his tongue out at her instead, grinning at insulted hiss he got in return.

“Will you two _ stop _ fighting?” Deceit exasperatedly said over his shoulder. Remus jumped. How the fuck did he-?

“You,” Deceit said as he scratched Eris’ yellow and black scales. “I told you to _ be nice.” _Eris grumbled and moodily slithered her head inside the warlock’s cloak. 

“As for you,” The warlock stopped and turned to Remus, who halted sheepishly in his steps. “Please stop antagonizing my familiar. Trust me, it’s not going to help you endear yourself to her. She’s a _ delicate _ lady.”

Remus took one glance at the cobra, who stuck her head out from her hiding place just enough to bare her fangs at him, the murder clear in her eyes and was just about to comment that they had a _ very _ different definition of what ‘delicate’ meant, when he frowned.

“Wait, what’s a fami-?”

“Keep up, we’re almost there.” The warlock interrupted as he resumed climbing the stairs. Remus cursed and quickly followed, despite his lungs and legs protesting.

Eventually they reached the top of the stairs, which led them to a narrow hallway with worn double doors at the end. Remus felt some of the sweat on his back turn cold. Hurriedly scrambling after Deceit he tried his best to ignore how the walls seemed to grow narrower and narrower the closer they got the doors.

“Doors!” Remus giggled nervously, trying to distract himself from the hallway. “Obviously the most magical thing of all!”

The warlock chuckled. “You might be more right than you think…” And with that, he pushed the doors open.

Remus blinked at the unexpected brightness that came pouring from the open doors. When he was adjusted to the sudden influx of light and looked around his mouth dropped open. Funny, it had been doing that a lot recently. 

They were in a greenhouse_ . _ Somehow, at the high top of this mountain, there was a fucking _ greenhouse _. Following the warlock in and instantly forgetting the narrow hallway, Remus spun on his feet to take everything in. The temperature was much milder in here than the rest of the castle, making him relax at the warmth. The distant sound of rushing water filled his ears. Suddenly he wished he had been born with a head completely covered in eyeballs just so he could take in every little detail of the greenhouse and its multitude of greenery. The high glass pane ceiling illuminated the vast array of plants, some he recognized, and some he didn’t. An apple tree stood next to a long elongated plant with large purple flowers, whose leaves swayed as if they were tousled in a non-existent wind. Familiar flowers like roses, daffodils and lilies grew alongside flowers who looked like see-through pink glass, or ones whose petals flickered like a small candle flame. Plants folded their leaves open like silk green fans, others let theirs droop like little golden bells. A willowy tree that carried curtains of silver clustered flowers opened its petals as Deceit and Remus walked past them, and unfurled to reveal long yellow stamens thick with pollen. 

“Keep up, will you.” The warlock’s voice came from further ahead. Remus shook his head and tore his gaze away from the plants for now to catch up with Deceit. Hidden amongst the green there stood a worn table, wedged against a rocky wall where a modest indoor waterfall steadily rushed. Remus guessed this had to be where the castle stopped and the mountains began. The steady sound of rushing water became louder, louder than the small stream could be. Remus curiously walked up to the large windows that were opposite of the wall. They were foggy with little water droplets, but could not hide the massive waterfall right next to the window, plunging into a depth that made Remus’ legs feel all jumbly.

“Wicked…” Remus breathed.

“It _ is _ quite spectacular, isn’t it?” Deceit said, a pleased undertone in his voice. Remus tore his gaze away from the waterfall to look back at the warlock, who rummaged through the equipment that was scattered all over the table. As Deceit searched through a short pile of books that stood at the edge, Remus stepped closer and curiously inspected the table’s contents. There was a mortar and pestle, a watering can, a wooden cutting board and a knife etched with runes on the side, a book flipped open to a page explaining the anatomy of a plant he did not recognize and more dried plants than he ever saw. More so even than the collection Virgil had hanging from his ceiling, back home.

“What do these do??” He asked, pointing at the runes on the knife.

“A bit more patience, I will start the lesson shortly. But before I do that… Aha!” Finally founding what he was looking for, Deceit turned back to him. “This…” He held something out for him. “Is for you.”

Remus hesitantly took what the warlock held out for him. It was a book. A small, leather-bound tome. Curiously Remus flipped through it, only to find that the pages were all blank.

“What is this? Horrid Spells written in invisible ink?” Remus frowned up at the warlock, who chuckled.

“I’m so tempted to say yes, but no. This,” Deceit tapped a finger against the leather cover. “Is your very own grimoire.”

Remus blinked. “My _ what _ now?”

“Your grimoire. Or Book of Shadows, spell book, whatever you wish to call it. The name is not as important as its purpose.”

“Which… is?” 

“To document your journey. Everything you learn about magic you put it here. Not only to track your progress, but also to look back if you ever need to remember something you might have forgotten. A grimoire marks a diligent student, and later a true magic user.”

“Wow… Uhm, okay.” Remus turned the book over in his hands, inspecting the simple black leather and the yellowed pages. Now that he thought about it, hadn’t Virgil always read and written in a tattered tome bound in black leather? He wondered if he got his own grimoire from the warlock too…

_ Oooh, how cool would it be if he used the blood of his enemies to write in this?? Now THAT would make it a properly badass cursed spellbook- _

Remus quickly shook his head and repressed that thought faster than Logan would dismiss his weird experiment ideas. Oh nice, he was getting good at that!

“Thank you.” Remus said sincerely as he held the book against his chest. It had been years since anyone had given him something, _ anything, _ even as simple as a book. He wished he could give something back in return. What would Roman do? Pay him a compliment maybe…? But what was a good non-weird compliment? 

_ Tell him his face is magnificent, and you totally want to sit on- _

Remus quickly squashed that down. Nope, nope, definitely not!

“Now then,” Deceit smiled as he handed Remus a short pencil. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes!!” Remus grabbed the pencil, bouncing in his spot. Finally! “Yes, yes, yes please!!”

“I like your attitude. Here is your first study subject,” Deceit gestured to their surroundings. “Herbology.”

Remus blinked a few times. “Hebelowhatnow?”

“Herbology, meaning the study of magical and mundane plants and their use in occult practices. It is the perfect start for a beginner, as herbology is a type of magic where you don’t necessarily need to have other magical qualities to become an expert in.” Deceit explained as he grabbed and filled the watering can at the indoor waterfall. “And much like potions, it is more of a science than an art.”

“Right, awesome!” Remus opened the book and hastily scribbled _ ‘Hebelogie’ _on the first page. “So is herbology just a fancy name for gardening?”

Deceit chuckled. “Not exactly.” He took his watering can and took off into the greenhouse. Remus followed. 

“While it’s true that there are obvious similarities between gardening and herbology, they are two very different things,” Deceit explained while they walked, occasionally watering one of the plants. “For one, gardening is for plants used for either beautification or consumption. A herbology garden is explicitly used for magical purposes.”

“Makes sense, makes sense…” Remus nodded seriously, hoping to sound very knowledgeable.

“Secondly,” Deceit halted for a minute and drew a rune in the dirt of a small bush with heart shaped fruits. “While spells and runes can absolutely be applied in an ordinary garden as well, it’s more common to do these things in a herbology garden.”

“Spells and runes, gotcha!” Remus tried to see what kind of rune Deceit had drawn, but he had to catch up to the other before he could get a clear look.

“Lastly, and most importantly, there are some plants that no gardener without magical experience should ever handle. For example.” 

The warlock halted before the tree with the silver clusters of flowers. Once again the flowers unfurled to reveal their yellow stamens. The warlock stooped down and grabbed a bucket with a tightly closed lid, which had been hidden under the greenery of another plant.

“Observe.” He said as he opened the lid. Immediately the sickly stench of rotten meat drifted upwards, making the warlock draw back with a small flinch. Even so though he reached into the bucket with his bare hand, grabbing a handful of slimy, rancid meat and righting himself. Remus’ head completely blanched on the many questions he had as he saw how the tree’s stamens righted themselves, swaying back and forth, as if it _ reacted _to the smell.

“_ Putidus Carptus.” _Deceit said as he threw the meat right into the awaiting flowers. The branches immediately wrapped themselves around the meat, pulling it inwards and out of sight. “Otherwise known as ‘Soldier’s Despair’ in farmer’s tongue. A tree known for sprouting in the midst of a ravaged battlefield, eating away any rot and decay around it. Whole forests have been known to sprout in prior combat zones.” He threw another piece of meat into the flowers, which was met with equal enthusiasm. “Usually it dies out if it has eaten all the decay, but when hungry enough in its final days of bloom it has been known for eating fresh meat as well in its desperation.” The warlock murmured a quick spell and the filth on his hand disappeared. “Funnily enough, it’s flowers and stamens can be used to create multiple healing potions for various illnesses. Just goes to show you even Mother Nature likes irony sometimes.”

Remus nodded, open mouthed and only half hearing the explanation. He stared, starry eyed, at the moving branches as they ate away at the meat. 

“That… Is…” He said with a growing grin on his face. “So…” _ Amazing, awesome, fucking cool as SHIT, _ his mind supplies, but he said none. Biting back his grin he considered his options. Yes, _ he _ thinks it’s cool, but Roman would _ hate _ the plant. In fact, he would probably be disgusted by it! 

_ Be like Roman, _ he reminded himself. _ Be. Like. Roman. _

“…Disturbing,” Remus said finally, despite his heart wanting to stick his hand in the flowers and see if they would nibble on him too. “So very _ disturbing.” _

The warlock gave a short hum. “Its beauty may be lost to those who look no further than what purpose it can serve, but I can appreciate its willingness to do a dirty job.”

Suddenly uncertain if he had said the right thing, Remus turned to the other to ask more. Deceit however seemed to already have moved on, now picking away dead branches of a very normal looking apple tree. 

“But if this is a _ magical _garden,” He asked, repressing his doubt for now. “Why are things like apples here? Isn’t that regular garden stuff?”

“Hardly. While it’s true that some plants have more… _ Obvious _ magical qualities than others,” Deceit picked away another branch, “More ‘mundane’ plants can actually enhance intentions in spells and potions.”

“Right. Because…” Remus thought for a second. “You choose them based on what your intent with a spell is…?” He hesitantly asked. He was rewarded for his question with another brain melting smile from the warlock.

“That is correct. Well deduced.” 

Remus felt something in him swell with pride. He couldn’t remember the last time a teacher (or anyone really) complimented him. Usually people either looked disgusted or annoyed when he asked questions. 

Then it hit him. The perfect compliment. One that wasn’t gross or inappropriate. Wiggling his shoulders in excitement he propped his elbow on the tree next to the warlock and planted his other hand on his side.

“So… He started, hoping he sounded casual and failing miserably. “Herbology, potions, spells…” He smiled what he thought was a good imitation of Roman’s signature golden smile. “Is there anything you _ can’t _do?”

The warlock’s smile fell. A flash of _some _emotion crossed his face, but it was gone before Remus could decipher what it was. 

“…Let’s continue.” Deceit said flatly as he turned away from the tree, leaving Remus in his prime flirting pose feeling very confused. After a few seconds of him puzzling what the fuck just happened Remus hastily scrambled after him. Obviously he had said _ something _ wrong… But _ what? _ For the life of him he could not figure out what. 

** _He’s probably just disgusted by you. Accept it._ **

“Uuuh, hey!” Remus called out to drown the voice of reason. Deceit stopped and turned.

“What?” He said in that same flat tone. Remus winced, his eyes darting for something, anything-!

“Roses!” Remus quickly said.

“…What about them?” Deceit raised an eyebrow.

“Well, uhm- What kind of magical qualities do roses have?” Remus gestured to the plants in question, which grew alongside the path they currently walked. “I mean the gardens back home were full of them! Don’t tell me I had a secret stash of magic supplies right under my nose and wasted an opportunity to sell them off to the highest bidder!”

Deceit’s stance eased. “Ah, good question.” He said. Remus sagged in relief. _ Good save there. _

“It’s true that roses have no overt magical qualities,” The warlock said made his way to Remus and smoothed out some of the roses. “But they’re used in plenty of potions and spells as enhancers.”

“Like what kind?” Remus asked curiously.

“The thorns can be used in protection spells and minor curses,” Deceit fussed over a white rose, one that hadn’t quite bloomed yet. “With the petals it depends on the colour. Remember, intent is everything. White petals for example can be used for blessings, while yellow petals are useful in anti-depressant potions.”

“Right,” Remus nodded as he scribbled ‘_ patels and colur meening’ _in his grimoire. “And red petals?”

“Oh, those are used for love potions, aphrodisiacs, that kind of thing.” 

“R-Really…?” Remus gave himself a mental pat on the back as he managed to push away the _ delightfully delicious _ images that the word _ aphrodisiacs _conjured up. “That- That’s interesting…”

“You know,” Deceit said slowly as he looked at the rosebud. “It’s here you find the real difference between gardeners and herbalists.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. While we both agree that nature will always do the most work, sometimes we can give…” Deceit gently touched the bud. A spark of gold flickered at his fingertips, before it spread through the veins of the flower like thin glowing rivers. “A helping hand.” 

The flower trembled as it slowly, ever so slowly, unfurled its petals. The golden veins glimmered, casting Deceit’s face in soft light. Lightly Deceit cupped the flower and leaned in to inhale its scent. Remus couldn’t help but stare as a smile softened the sharp angles of the warlock’s face.

“I wish I was that rose…” Remus muttered reverently.

“What did you say?” Deceit blinked up at him.

“I SAID YOU’RE GROSS!!” Remus blurted.

Slapping a hand in front of his mouth, Remus stared at the warlock’s stunned face. Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK- 

_ How the fuck do I get myself out of this, what do I do what do I DO-??? Don’t let him ask questions do something follow your instinct QUICK!!! _

Turning, Remus grabbed and pulled the nearest plant from the ground and shoved it into his mouth.

“No wait, _ DON’T EAT THAT-!!” _

\--

Remus hurled, and added some more of his stomach fluids into the empty flowerpot he was currently hunched over. He lost count at this point how many times he had puked into the clay pot by now, and yet the vomit still came at an alarming speed. The cool hands that diligently brushed his hair back as he was unpleasantly reacquainted with his breakfast only made this whole situation _ so much _ worse.

“Well then,” The warlock said dryly. “Hopefully this will be a wise lesson not to eat any plant you’ve never seen before.”

Another miserable roll of his stomach made Remus heave out some more fluids. At this point it was nothing but bile. “W-What the _ fuck _ did I eat…?” He managed to miserably whine out.

_ “That _ was a little plant called “ _ Atrejeci _ ”. Or, as it is more commonly known, Charcoal Root. In its diluted form it can purify mild poisons from your bloodstream. In its _ undiluted _ form however it just purifies the body…” Deceit paused as Remus puked out some more stomach acid. “…In a more literal sense.” 

“Cool,” Remus muttered pitifully. “Cool cool cool cool cool. How long is this going to last exactly…?”

“Seeing as you ate nearly half a plant, you’ll probably be here a while.” 

_ “Great…” _

“Not to worry, it shouldn’t be fatal in the long run as long as we treat it well.” The warlock patted him between the shoulder blades. “I’m going to get you some water. You’ll be losing a lot of liquids in the coming hour, and we need to make sure you don’t get dehydrated.”

“Okay, you do that…” Remus babbled as footsteps echoed away from him. “I’ll be here…!” He heaved again and leaned his sweaty forehead against the flowerpot’s cool edge. “Not going anywhere…” 

** _Nice going, idiot. Nothing quite says “romance” like gratuitous vomiting! _ **

“Well at least I distracted him…” Remus muttered. His stomach felt like it was determined to burn a hole through his flesh and turn him into the world’s most horrifying fountain. 

** _Ah yes, at least you did that… All the while showing how you are nothing but a screw-up. How long do you think those magic lessons will last now?_ **

“Shut up-” Remus murmured miserably before he felt another hurl coming up and he had to spit out more bile. 

\--

The serene sounds of vomiting followed Deceit as he made his way to his little indoor waterfall. His new student was an… _ Odd _ one, to say the least. 

**“he’s an idiot.” **Eris contributed from his shoulders.

“Be nice, dear.” Deceit distractedly muttered.

**“he does not take this seriously. why do you bother?”**

“On the contrary,” Deceit answered as he grabbed a wooden pitcher from his supply table. “I think he takes it _ incredibly _ seriously.” 

Eris gave him a disbelieving head tilt. **“how can you tell?”**

“Because, my sceptical serpent,” Deceit gave Eris a small flick on her nose, earning him an offended hiss and a snap at his fingers in return. “He wants this chance to prove himself to a near _ desperate _degree.”

Yes, spending more time with Remus this day had given him a clearer image of the prince. The eagerness to please, the careless willingness to put his life into the hands of a complete stranger, the disbelieving joy when he got even the smallest of compliments, the fear and badly hidden flinches when he did something wrong… All of it was starting to paint a picture, and not a very pretty one.

With a scowl he held a pitcher in the waterfall. Goodness, just when he thought he couldn’t hate Augusto more… The man unfortunately just kept surprising him.

Oh well… In a weird sense he supposed he should be thankful that his nemesis had screwed up his parenting _ this _ badly. If he hadn’t, it would have been so much harder to persuade Remus to his side. Now he didn’t even need to do anything! The ease almost unnerved him a little bit. Although he definitely could have used that same kind of ease with his… _ Previous _student…

_ He had wandered quite a bit further from the castle than he usually did. He tried to convince himself it was because he was looking for a specific herb for one of his potions, but in truth… It had been for no other reason than pure restlessness. _

_ The lights of the small city at the base of the mountain gleamed in the darkness of the night. Occasionally shouting of drunken folk would echo upwards to where Deceit stood, silent and observing. He had gotten close enough to the houses that he could see the people walking in the streets, crawling around like busy little ants. Usually he avoided coming this close but alas, it appeared that his hubris had gotten the better of him yet again. Though he doubted anyone would see him even if they did bother to look up. His black cloak made him one with the shadows. Invisible to those unsuspecting fools who cowered at the mere mention of his existence. _

_ The night sky deepened, and one by one the lights went out in the city. People sought out their warm homes and comfy beds, yet the warlock kept looking until the quiet of the mountains pressed in on him once more. Like he was suffocated under a pillow. _

_ Deceit sighed. Why did he come here? More importantly, why did he stay here so long? Reluctantly he tore his gaze away from the darkened city and started to walk up the path he walked a thousand times before. Eris would probably have started to worry by now. He better try to come up with some good excuse- _

_ He stopped. He perked his ears, frowning. Deceit had been in the mountains for a very, very long time. He knew every sound these peaks and valleys made at night by heart, every creature’s howl, every whisper the wind would carry. _

_ What he heard now however? That decidedly did _ ** _not _ ** _ belong here. _

_ Curiously he followed the sound. To him it almost sounded like a wounded animal, but the closer and closer he got he slowly realized that couldn’t be it. That’s how he found the ravine. _

_ The ravines could be found all throughout the mountains. Treacherous, gaping chasms hidden in the rough landscape. Invisible to the eye until it was too late. Especially in the dark, when the shadows would hide their depths until someone stumbled into them. Deceit suspected that these fissures had added more people to the missing list than he ever did. Unless you were very careful or knew the mountain paths well it was almost impossible to avoid them. _

_ Treading carefully towards the rocky edge of the fissure, Deceit peered in. It was not as deep as some of these ravines could get, but still deep enough that the moonlight did not reach all the way down. Luckily Deceit’s night vision had always been very good, so he could just make out the figure squirming at the bottom. Hurt grunts floated up towards him as the person in the fissure tried to wobbly stand, only to fall back over with an anguished wail. _

_ Deceit tilted his head. Why on earth had they tried to enter the Desolate Mountains? Surely if they lived this close they must have heard the stories of him and his infamous reputation. Hadn’t those been enough? He almost felt a little insulted. _

_ Well, he supposed it didn’t matter now. Whoever the poor sod was, if they were hurt they wouldn’t be able to climb out of the fissure by themselves. They would just become another disappearance. Another rumour for the gossipers down below. Deceit shrugged and turned to leave. _

_ “Shit-! Come on, get up get up-! OW!!” _

_ Deceit froze on the spot. The voice that drifted upwards from the fissure kept on babbling, panicked, pained and… _

_ And they sounded so _ ** _young._ **

_ Another distressed ‘No, no! Get up please!’ floating up only confirmed it. Whoever it was down there, they were young. Hell, they sounded like they hadn’t quite hit puberty yet. Maybe it was one of those snot-lipped city kids who dared each other to go in the mountains to prove how _ ** _brave _ ** _ they were. But even then they never got this far up! Why had this kid travelled all this way? _

_ Deceit shook his head. It was none of his business. Surely if their parents missed them they would come and look for them. _

_ …But would they be on time? Even if they dared to enter the mountains for a rescue mission (which was unlikely) it did not guarantee that the kid was found before a predator with less mercy than Deceit would. Or before he starved to death, or any other gruesome fate. The mountains were cruel, especially to those who were hurt. By this rate the kid would most likely be dead by morning… _

_ No, this was ridiculous! He didn’t _ ** _know_ ** _ the little idiot, and besides! They knew the dangers when they went into the mountains! It was their own fault for coming here! _

_ Deceit knew all that, and yet his feet refused to move away from the fissure. A pained cry echoed towards him, causing _ ** _something_ ** _ to tug at the tattered strings of his heart and- Oh no, was that his _ ** _conscious _ ** _ talking??? He thought he got rid of that thing years ago! _

_ Another distressed wail. Deceit closed his eyes, frustration and resignation coming out in a long grunting sigh before he snapped his fingers and transported himself. Right before the teenager stuck at the bottom of the ravine. _

_ At first they didn’t notice him. The boy- Or at least, Deceit thought it was a boy- looked to be around twelve or thirteen. Dark locks fell down in unruly bangs, hiding away his eyes behind a thick curtain of hair. The boy grunted and grabbed the rocky wall to try to stand up once more. Incredibly dumb of him. If Deceit had to judge from the sight of the boy’s ankle, which was wrapped in improvised bandages darkened with blood and bent at an angle that couldn’t mean anything good, he had made quite a nasty fall. _

_ As Deceit moved to get a better look, the boy finally noticed him and fell back down with a startled shout. _

_ “Who are you?!” The boy yelled, shuffling backwards. Deceit held up his hands in a calming gesture. _

_ “I’m not here to harm you.” _

_ “Like _ ** _hell _ ** _ you are!” _

_ Deceit rolled his eyes impatiently and didn’t answer. What use was explaining _ ** _now_ ** _ when that ankle was in such desperate need for a healing? _

** _“Stay back!”_ ** _ The boy yelled as Deceit kept advancing in on him. “I’m warning you!” _

_ “Foolish boy, I’m just here to help you-!” _

** _“I am the warlock of these mountains!” _ ** _ The boy growled with a ferocity that made Deceit pause in his steps. “Dare to come any closer and I will hex your ass!” _

_ Blinking a few times in surprise, Deceit fought against the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Now that was one he hadn’t heard before. If it hadn’t been for the underlying prepubescent quality of the boy’s voice, he would have actually sounded threatening enough to fool someone. _

_ “I said stay back!!” The boy growled once more as Deceit stepped closer. “Didn’t you hear me?! I am the warlock of these mountains!!” _

_ “Oooh?” Deceit said amusedly as he kneeled to the boy’s eye height. A snap of his fingers made a small flame flicker to life in his palm, illuminating his face in threatening shadows. _ ** _“Are you now…?” _ ** _ He grinned, his fangs flashing in the flickering light. _

_ In the light of the flame Deceit saw the colour drain from the boy’s cheeks as he realized his mistake. _

_ “Shit. Shit, shit, shit- I’m sorry-!” The boy babbled as he tried his best to crawl even further back, despite the stone behind him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-! I didn’t mean to insult you, I’m sorry-!” _

_ “Look into my eyes.” Deceit said calmly. _

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me, I didn’t mean it-!” _

_ “I said _ ** _look into my eyes.” _ **

_ At the commanding hiss the boy’s eyes unwillingly snapped up and looked right into the bright glow of Deceit’s hypnotizing gaze. As he saw the boy’s eyes glaze over in molten gold obedience Deceit smirked. _

_ “There we go! Was that so hard?” Deceit drawled. “Now, _ ** _tell me the truth._ ** _ What is your name?” _

_ “V-Virgil…” The boy stammered. “Virgil Becker.” _

_ “Virgil.” Deceit nodded. _ ** _“Such_ ** _ a pleasure to meet you! What exactly are you doing in my mountains, Virgil?” _

_ “I… I…” Virgil seemed to struggle to find the words. Trying to lie already? Goodness, what a shame. _

_ “No use lying to me, boy. Why are you here?” _

_ “I ran away!” The truth finally came out in a rush. _

_ “Right,” Deceit nodded. “And your first idea was to come here? That seems a little foolish, don’t you agree? What, were you looking to prove yourself? Hoping to earn your peers’ praise by pretending you’re brave?” _

_ “N-No…” Virgil shook his head. “I came here because… Because…” _

_ “Because…?” _

_ “Because _ ** _he _ ** _ wouldn’t follow me if I went into the mountains.” _

_ Deceit paused. Forgetting his ‘dreaded warlock’ act for a second, he finally fully took in the boy in front of him. His thin frame, the hollowed out face. He squinted. Now that he took a closer look, there seemed to be something… _ ** _Hidden _ ** _ behind the boy’s long bangs. _

_ Virgil flinched as Deceit reached out his hand, but all he did was gently brush away his bangs from his eyes. Deceit’s breath hitched. Virgil’s left eye was almost swollen shut, dark purple and yellow bruising pulling most of his eye white from sight. It didn’t look like he had gotten it falling down. It looked to be at least a few days old. _

_ “Oh dear…” Deceit said softly. “This world has hurt you terribly, hasn’t it…?” _

_ Perhaps it was Deceit’s words, or his drastically gentler tone, but the fear seemed to disappear from the boy’s shaking frame. Confusion seemed to take its place as Virgil openly gawked at Deceit. Suddenly uncomfortable under the boy’s stare Deceit grappled to find back his control. _

** _“Sssleep.” _ ** _ Deceit hurriedly commanded. Immediately Virgil’s eyes started drooping, and though he valiantly tried to fight it off it was no use. Deceit breathed a sigh of relief as Virgil’s head eventually nodded forward and he fell into a deep slumber. _

_ Hoping to get rid of the uncomfortable ache in his stomach, Deceit finally focused on the boy’s ankle. As he unwrapped the boy’s improvised bandages he fought back a wince. Up close it was even worse than he had initially thought. The skin had broken, and if he saw it correctly through all the clotted blood the bone was actually sticking out. Not only that, but also the too warm skin and the beginning of blackened veins surrounding the wound suggested that the boy was developing an infection. This was not something he could just heal then and there. The boy needed five separate healing sessions at the very _ ** _least. _ **

_ He shook his head. No. No, this was not his problem. He would heal the boy just enough that he wouldn’t die for the next 24 hours and leave him at the edge of the mountains. He would go back to his life thinking this encounter was just a fever dream, and they would go their happy separate ways. _

_ Except… What if he _ ** _didn’t _ ** _ survive it? What if he couldn’t stop the infection from spreading to his heart, and the boy would die a miserable death before he could even reach his hometown again? Besides, there were still other predators on the loose. Deceit highly doubted a mountain lion or one of the Fair Folk would be as kind as him. _

_ Not only that, what if the boy did _ ** _ somehow_ ** _ survive and didn’t think it was a dream? What if he told everyone about this encounter? Yes, most people would probably declare him crazy, but there would always be people who would believe him. Who would know the warlock they feared had not only spared, but also _ ** _healed _ ** _ someone who went into his mountains. The reputation he had so carefully cultivated would slowly fall apart, and before you know it some brainless knights would march into the mountains again to come for him. He couldn’t let that happen! _

** _Or, _ ** _ some traitorous part of Deceit whispered as he looked at the unconscious boy, _ ** _what if the one he fled away from will find him first…? _ **

_ He didn’t realize he had dug his talons into the flesh of his own palms until his skin broke and small beads of red trickled from his clenched fists. Cursing the traitorous little voice and every deity he could think of, Deceit spat out a spell under his breath. The boy levitated from the ground, his head rolling backwards like a marionette without its strings as he floated in mid-air. Deceit rose, already dreading the journey home. _

_ How on earth was he going to explain _ ** _this _ ** _ to Eris? _

The sound of another hurl pulled him out of his memories. Deceit shook his head and grabbed the pitcher, which was full by now. There was no use dwelling on his past mistakes. All he had to do was make sure he wouldn’t repeat them. 

Walking back to his newest student with the pitcher in hand, Deceit carefully thought over his next step. Perhaps it was wiser to not jump to his next course of action too quick. It appeared he was compromised anyhow. He shuddered. At first he had thought he had finally found the person who could actually successfully _ lie _ to him... Wasn’t that a terrifying thought?

But thank the stars that hadn’t been the case. He just hadn’t seen his honesty. True honesty… Now that was something he hadn’t seen in a long while. No wonder he hadn’t recognized it at first.

Nevertheless, better to tread more carefully. He had always prided himself on his talent to see right through people, but it appeared that his years of isolation had damaged that talent. Deceit snorted. Hell, if he didn’t know any better he would think Remus was attracted to him.

  
  



End file.
